


Draco Malfoy and the Chipped Time Turner

by HoorEnglish



Series: The Boy Who Lived Two Lives Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Lavender Brown, Boy-Who-Lived Draco Malfoy, Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor Peter Pettigrew, F/M, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Hogwarts First Year, M/M, Sirius is the Draco's Snape, Slow Burn, Slytherin Head of House Gilderoy Lockhart, Time Turner (Harry Potter), Times New Roman Font, Transfiguration Professor Sirius Black, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 48,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoorEnglish/pseuds/HoorEnglish
Summary: Draco Malfoy lives with his cousin Regulus Black where every day is practically the same. But after his 11th birthday, he gets a letter that will lead him to his fated path at Hogwarts. Dealing with new enemies, brand new friends and a Professor who seems to despise him is all par for the course. But now he must deal with the odd occurrences that are beginning to throw Hogwarts into chaos.Along with the odd feeling in his chest that often tells him that something isn't right here.(A Drarry fic series where Draco Malfoy is the Boy Who Lived. Updates every Tuesday.)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Gregory Goyle & Daphne Greengrass, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Gregory Goyle/Daphne Greengrass
Series: The Boy Who Lived Two Lives Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975135
Comments: 42
Kudos: 131





	1. Dear Mr. Malfoy

Every morning, Draco Lucius Malfoy’s routine was relatively the same. He said good morning to his cousin Regulus, helped him cook breakfast, and then walked outside to tend to the crops that grow in their backyard in Devon. He focused on the fruits first, then the vegetables second, and then the chickens last. Mostly because he found them to be annoying little creatures, especially the one that Regulus had playfully named Walpurga for her snappy nature. He used to fall prey to Walpurga’s tricks which often ended with him getting his finger bitten by her. But with some trial and error, he had learned how to outsmart her and retrieve her eggs unscathed. 

She may be an arsehole of a bird but she did make some pretty high-quality eggs.

Yes, every morning his routine was relatively the same. But that’s the keyword, isn’t it? Relatively. Because as of recently, starting since early June right after his 11th birthday, his dearest cousin had become a paranoid mess. He’d often watch Draco from the small kitchen window as he tended to his chores. Even at the moment, Draco could feel his gaze piercing into his back as if someone would come to drag him away. When he wasn’t watching Draco, he kept an eye on the skies for any birds. Specifically, any owls that may be headed for their small cottage in its rural part of Ottery St Catchpole. The first time it happened, his cousin quickly rushed him back inside the cottage and forbade him from coming out for the rest of the day. 

From his hiding place in the closet, he heard Regulus yelling and swearing at no one in particular. He yelled names that he did not recognize and then he could hear him crying. And after he had finished, he retrieved Draco from the closet and held him close. “Don’t trust those owls, dear cousin,” said Regulus. What kind of cousin would he be if he were to deny the request of the one who has taken care of him for as long as he remembered? 

Draco looked back at his cousin from his place in the fields and waved at him with his available arm. He saw him wave back at him with a smile before he continued to wash the dishes by hand. 

It’s moments like these that made Draco think that he didn’t mind the routine and monotony of his life. It felt comfortable and safe. As he began heading towards the greenhouses that were charmed to match the Summer conditions they needed to grow their tomatoes, he rubbed the lightning bolt-shaped scar on his head. It threw him for a loop how he thought of those two words and felt as if something was… off. Like some bad omen. 

He made it to the greenhouse doors when he heard the sound of flapping wings. Almost on instinct, Draco held his arm out for a beautiful tawny owl who landed on him with grace. With a letter in her mouth waiting to be taken, his heart skipped a beat when he saw the red wax seal that was over it. Another letter with that odd seal on it. One that usually sent Regulus into one of his fits. He knew he should shake the owl away and tell it to bugger off but he felt as if he needed to see what was inside. 

Draco slowly set the basket of eggs onto the ground before he took the letter from the owl’s mouth who hooted happily. His lips twitched into a bit of a smile before he turned the letter over and saw who it was addressed to. 

Mr. D. Malfoy

Cottage Number 4.

Ottery St Catchpole,

Devon, England

His breath hitched. It was addressed to him. His hand shook ever so slightly as he turned the letter over again and popped off the wax seal before pulling out the paper inside. 

_ HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY _

_ HEADMISTRESS: MINERVA MCGONAGALL _

_ Dear Mr. Malfoy,  _

“ _No_! Draco, stop that!” 

Draco dropped the letter at the sound of his cousin’s bloodcurdling scream. He could only stare as Regulus came running towards him like a bat out of hell, snatching the letter away from him and shooing away the owl with said letter. “Get out of here! We don’t want it, stop sending them!” Regulus shouted, still swinging at the air despite the owl creating a good distance between them as it flew away back wherever it came from. His cousin’s eyes then fell onto him, genuine fear trapping him in place. He grabbed Draco by the shoulders and shook him slightly. 

“Cousin! What did you read? What did you see!?” 

“Nothing!” Draco lied on instinct. But was it really a lie? He didn’t see the true contents of the letter. He had only seen who it was from and that it was addressed to him. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Draco knew about Hogwarts. He was a pureblood wizard, after all. How could he not know about it? It would be like not knowing who Ollivander was or not knowing who the best Quidditch team was in all of England.

(It was the Holyhead Harpies, by the way. At least according to Draco. The girls on that team were rather pretty.)

Regulus continued to look into his eyes. Both did not say a word, the silence suffocating Draco. The only sounds that were heard were the slight breeze that rustled the trees and the clucking of the chickens. And then he was pulled into the black-haired man’s chest, the smell of dish soap and wood filling Draco’s senses. He hugged him back and resisted the urge to cry. He doesn’t think he’d seen him look so terrified before. It made Draco feel like he did something wrong even though a part of him knew that there was nothing wrong with a child wanting to read their Hogwarts letter that was made for them. 

But why would Regulus not want him to go? There must be a good reason for it, right?

“I’m sorry.” Draco apologized. 

“It’s okay,” said Regulus. He held him tighter. “You’re just a boy, Draco. I won’t allow you to be dragged into their mess. Gods, you’re just a boy…” 

And for some reason, that phrase made Draco’s heart clench and his scar burn. 

* * *

When Draco dreamt, he heard the voice of his mother. Narcissa Dione Malfoy was always a beautiful woman in his dreams. Her soft features and her smile always brought Draco plenty of ease. He found himself most fascinated by her hair. A majority of it was blonde, making her appear as if she were truly a Malfoy all along, but the black streaks in her hair that nearly swallowed the blonde truly showed her Black heritage on full display. She was always looking down at him and humming sweetly. His father appeared in his dreams too. 

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy seemed intimidating at first but, when his gaze went to Draco, all he saw were eyes full of such a large amount of adoration that only a father could give to his son. He was often seen at Narcissa’s side, kissing her temple with a protective arm around her shoulder. The height difference between the two of them often made Draco think of his father as a shield for the sword that was his mother. 

The dream of his parents always ended with the sound of a distant bang and both of them looking elsewhere in worry. He never knew what happened next because he woke up in a cold sweat with a severe headache just like tonight. Whenever Draco brought up the topic of his parents' deaths, Regulus never elaborated and made excuses to not tell him. Draco threw the heavy green sheets off of him and left his simple room, closing the door behind him but pausing when he saw Regulus was still awake. He sat in front of the fireplace as he swirled what he assumed to be a bottle of Firewhiskey. As Draco looked at him from this angle, he began to understand just how much a broken man Regulus Black is. 

Draco didn’t know his parents well but he did know his family tree. Regulus and Narcissa were apparently close when they were children along with another cousin named Sirius Black. It all changed when they got around to their time at Hogwarts after Sirius was blasted off their family tapestry. They went their separate ways after that. Sirius Black was sorted into Gryffindor, Narcissa and Regulus were sorted into Slytherin. 

And then the rest was history. 

Draco went over to Regulus and placed a hand on his shoulder. The older man jumped just a bit, not having noticed him until he made his presence known. “Cousin Regulus,” Draco began, licking his lips nervously. “I dreamt of mother and father again.” Regulus gave him a knowing look before he placed the Firewhiskey on the small table that sat between the two chairs in their living room, giving Draco a chance to hop into his cousin’s lap. He let Regulus hold onto him in silence as both grieved. Draco, who grieved over both his parents who he can only see in his dreams, and Regulus, over a cousin and cousin-in-law who he could only hope to ever see in death.

“Did you know that Cissy loved to garden, Draco?” Draco blinked, not expecting to hear Regulus speak so soon. 

“I didn’t.” 

“Mm. Cissy loved to garden. She gave off the impression that she was all prim and proper like the typical pureblood but she liked to get her hands dirty. When I look outside at you doing your chores, I can often see Narcissa in you.” 

Draco looked up from his place in his cousin’s lap, a bright smile on his face. 

“She also really liked Quidditch,” Regulus continued. “She’d have been an amazing Chaser if her mother allowed her to join the Slytherin team. But when we all played back at home, she gave Sirius a run for his money. And your father. Did you know your father was the Seeker for the Slytherin team? When they got together, he said that every time he caught the Snitch that he was catching it for her.” 

Draco chuckled. He closed his eyes and imagined it. His father without wrinkles and his hair not as long as it was in his dreams. Lucius high up in the air on his broom holding a golden snitch in his hand, looking down in the stands and waiting to see Narcissa Black’s signature black and blonde hair. And when he would, their eyes would meet and they would smile at each other knowingly. 

“What happened if he didn’t catch the Snitch, though?” Draco asked. 

“Well, he would say that he was so distracted by her beauty that he forgot all about the Snitch. As an apology for contributing to the loss of the game, Narcissa would take him off somewhere so they could snog each other silly. Eugh, Merlin, they were so disgustingly in love.” Regulus fake gagged near the end which made Draco laugh. 

Hearing stories of his parents always made him happy. It made them feel more alive. Like they were really real, and not just some figment of both his and his cousin’s imagination. Silence fell between the two of them and Draco scratched his arm as a question bubbled beneath the surface. He wanted to ask. He really, really wanted to ask. But he didn’t want to make Regulus any more upset than he did today. But hearing about his parents and their time at Hogwarts made him think of that letter. He wondered if his parents would have wanted him to be a Hogwarts student. Draco thought being a Hogwarts student wouldn’t be so bad.

And so, he opened his mouth and spoke. 

“Cousin Regulus,” Draco began. “That letter from earlier. I know it was from Hogwarts.” 

Regulus’ body tensed. 

“Why is it that you don’t want me to go to Hogwarts? Is something bad there?” 

He watches as his cousin bites his lip. Draco doesn’t push him for an answer, not wanting to overload the man. He doesn’t know how many sips of that Firewhiskey that he had but Draco knows how emotional that Regulus gets when he’s had too much. Every 31st of October, Draco has had to put a blanket around his cousin as he stared at nothing until the night was over. He is no doubt is reliving that fateful day that Draco knows is the day that his parents died. 

Regulus cleared his throat. 

“People from many walks of life are going to Hogwarts. Some people are good, of course. But a majority of them are not.” Regulus shifts a bit. “Draco you must understand that your background is… complicated. You are someone special. A very special, special boy. And some people wish to ruin you because you are special. But some people want to hate you simply for who you are and who your parents were.” 

The Daily Prophet had mentioned his parents from time to time. Only that they were controversial and public opinion was split on them. He never got to read any other ones that may have been able to go into more depth because Regulus had canceled his subscription to The Daily Prophet soon after Draco’s 8th birthday right after he began questioning Regulus about it.

“I understand. And I like it here and I like being with you. But I don’t want to just sit around here my entire life with my only friend being Walpurga. I’m a wizard for Merlin’s sake! I don’t even have a wand!” Draco removed himself from his Regulus’ lap and turned around to look at him. “Please, cousin. I promise to be careful. And I won’t go making friends with the wrong sort.” 

Regulus stood up as well, leaning down to pick up his Firewhiskey. “The wrong sort surrounds you on all sides, Draco. That’s the problem here.” He took a quick swig. “Let me think about it. Until then, don’t go opening any more letters from random owls. If you spot one, you’re to come straight to me.” 

And with that, Regulus disappeared into his room for the night leaving Draco to put out the fire.

He had a feeling that his dearest cousin Regulus wouldn’t be thinking about his plea to go to Hogwarts at all. 

A week eventually passed. Then two, then three. And before Draco knew it, it was no longer June but July. He ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated that Regulus still hadn’t said a word about him attending Hogwarts. Whenever he tried to broach the subject to him again, he quickly turned the subject to something else. Draco Malfoy had no choice but to accept his defeat. He was surely going to be the only pureblood wizard ever in history to not attend Hogwarts at all. He was practically living the life of a squib at this point. 

His mood plummeted and he was sure that Regulus noticed it as well. He tried to improve Draco’s mood with sweets ordered from Honeydukes and sudden offers to take care of the crops on days that Draco was supposed to. But it didn’t really work since Draco knew just what he was trying to do. Distract him from the fact that he wasn’t going to allow him to be a proper wizard and go to a school to learn magic. 

He didn’t even have to go to Hogwarts, really. Any magical school would do. Heck, he’d even take Beauxbatons. His blond hair would certainly help him blend in with the rest of the beautiful people that roamed that school’s halls. All he’d need to learn is a little bit of French and he’d be set to go. But he’s sure that poor Regulus would probably die of a heart attack the moment he realized that Draco would be so far away from him and out of his sight. The man really did worry about him a lot. It warmed his heart but it also proved to be a bit of a detriment when it came to him wanting to be away from home now. 

It was strange but ever since he touched that letter, he wanted to actually leave behind his cousin and do his own thing. It couldn’t be some kind of curse on the letter, could it? Draco shook his head. No, that wasn’t very likely. Hogwarts wouldn’t forcefully pull their kids away from their parents with cursed mail, would they? 

Draco swept the dirt and dust that had gathered on the floors, a chore that Regulus actually allowed him to do instead of taking it on himself. The cottage was awfully quiet without Regulus around. He left in a bit of a hurry and told Draco to not open the door for anyone except himself before apparating away. Draco busied himself with other things like making sure the dishes were clean, putting extra logs in the fire, and making sure the chickens had enough feed. He stuck his tongue out at Walpurga when he just narrowly managed to avoid getting his finger bitten again. 

He was just walking into the house when he saw that Regulus was back, his hair a bit messy as if he got into a tussle with an invisible tree. Draco crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, giving him the “Silent Malfoy Questioning Tactic” that Regulus often got from Lucius Malfoy. His cousin chuckled at him before he got down on his knees so he was eye to eye with him. 

“Cousin, how would you like to visit somewhere new today?” 

Draco sucked in a slight breath, that look melting off his face as quickly as it came. He hadn’t seen many new places for a long while. It could prove to be interesting. Draco nodded quickly and got a heavy pat on the shoulder in response. 

“Well, you better get dressed then. Unless you want to go out in your bloody work overalls?”

That was all Draco needed to hear before he scurried off to his room to pick out an outfit to wear. Many thoughts raced through his mind but one spoke louder than all of the rabble in his brain: what exactly was he going to wear?

* * *

He’d like to imagine that he and his cousin made quite the pair when they made it to their destination. Too bad they were glamoured to all hell to make sure no one knew who both of them were. Draco nearly screamed when he looked at himself in the mirror. The blonde of his hair was replaced with ginger locks and his face had blossoming freckles across his cheeks. Sweet Circe, he looked like a bloody Weasley. His cousin didn’t look any better than he did. His features were aged heavily and his smooth jet black hair got replaced with white. 

At least their clothes matched their characters. 

Draco decided to go with the only muggle clothing that he owned. A long-sleeved green shirt with silver words knitted into the center. GLAD TO BE RAD AND BAD was what it said. Draco had no idea what a “rad” was but, whatever it was, he had certainly been glad to get the shirt. Silver and green were Slytherin colors. He’s sure everyone on the Malfoy and the Black family tree could certainly overlook the fact that it was a muggle shirt and that he was wearing their favorite colors. 

Regulus was dressed like a wise old wizard. His robes looked to be made of silk and were silver in color. 

“This is Godric’s Hollow,” Regulus explained. He opened his hand for Draco to take which he quickly did. “I’m sorry I never brought you here. It’s just that the people here make me suspicious. Hence the Glamour Charms, you see.” 

Draco nodded, understanding where his cousin was coming from. He thought back to what Regulus said on the night that he brought up the letter. He said the wrong sort surrounded him on all sides. He may have been talking about Draco but he sees that there may be people who are out to get Regulus as well. It would explain all of the secrecy and the want to stay at such a secluded place. Regulus told him that he had simply been placed into his care after the death of his parents after he made a promise to Narcissa. 

The two of them walked hand and hand, Regulus pointing towards different shops and landmarks that made Godric’s Hollow such a tourist trap for many witches and wizards. Draco pointed towards a bright looking shop that looked like something out of a dream. Plenty of sweets were put up in the windows which all looked very appetizing to Draco’s 11-year-old brain. “Hm. Well, I suppose we could peek inside and see what they have…” 

Draco gave Regulus his brightest smile and dragged him inside. 

The shop was called Lion’s Cavity. “This place still reeks of Gryffindor,” Regulus mumbled. Now that he was inside, Lion’s Cavity had the classic red and gold theme going on that really did scream Gryffindor. But Draco wouldn’t have expected any less from a place quite literally called  _ Godric’s  _ Hollow. He wondered if Regulus had been here at a time where he wasn’t suspicious of just about anyone who crossed his path. Regulus hanging out in a place filled with Gryffindors. Now that’s a funny thought. 

Draco pointed to certain candies that he wanted to take back home with him along with some souvenirs. He avoided choosing anything that looked like Gryffindor propaganda. He didn’t fail to notice the almost sad look in Regulus’ eye when he jokingly pointed at a trading card of a man who looked very much like Regulus. 

The two of them stood in a relatively long line waiting to pay for Draco’s stuff when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head and raised an eyebrow at the kid who managed to get his attention. His hair was a mess of black curls with a pair of large glasses that almost hid his green eyes. His throat suddenly went dry as he was overcome with the feeling that he knew this kid from somewhere. But this is Draco’s first time here. He’s sure they’ve never met. 

“Hullo,” Deja Vu Boy greeted him. “You’re buying Wizarding World Trading Cards, right? D’you play?” 

_ No, _ Draco wanted to say.  _ I do not play. Nor do I wish to.  _

But he didn’t. Instead, Draco just gave the glasses wearing boy a little smile. “I’m just getting started. I don’t know all the rules.” It’s not technically a lie. Draco didn’t play with trading cards. He only bought them to look at and spruce up his room. But he didn’t mind learning the rules and just getting started now just so he could investigate the odd feeling of why Deja Vu Boy gave him deja vu.

“That’s alright. Y’know my friend Ron is waiting in the park that’s close to here. He’s got tons of cards. Do you want to see? He could teach you the rules. A whole lot better than I can anyway.” 

Regulus seemed to have been listening in on their little conversation because he turned his head around to look at Draco. “I don’t know about that. The line is getting shorter, you may not have time. And you know I don’t want you wandering out of my sight.” 

“Oh, that’s alright.” Deja Vu Boy’s mother spoke up. She had dark red hair that fell only a little bit past her shoulders and piercing green eyes. “Harry’s a responsible boy. He’ll make sure your son is safe.” 

If Draco didn’t know any better, he’d say that Regulus seemed to recognize her from the way he froze up entirely. It took a poke in the side from Draco to get the man to speak again. He looked down at the ground as if looking at the woman for too long would turn him to stone. “Well, I suppose.” He mumbled. He sends Draco a pointed look but Draco had already turned back towards Deja Vu Boy who now had a name. Harry.

“Lead the way.” 

Harry took his hand and began running out of the store towards the nearby park, Draco allowing himself to be dragged for the ride. 

When they got there, Draco didn’t know what he was expecting exactly. But he certainly wasn’t expecting an actual  _ Weasley  _ to be waiting for him when they got to the park. He could immediately recognize him from his messy orange hair and freckles that seemed to cover his entire face down to those hand-me-down robes. The Weasley boy, Ron, looked at him like he was looking in a funhouse mirror. 

Draco was suddenly glad about the fact that his glamour made him look like a Weasley instead of some other pureblood. Regulus had told him before that the Weasleys and the Malfoys have not gotten along in a long, long time. He doesn’t expect that this Weasley will be any different than the next one. “Bloody hell. You look like one of my brothers.” Ron said. 

“Right?” Harry responded, sitting down next to Weasley in the grass as the redhead shuffled a deck of cards. “I thought he was when I saw him from behind.” 

Draco took an apprehensive seat with the two of them, deciding to sit in front so that they formed a circle. 

“He’s new to the game. Can you teach him, Ron?” 

Weasley explained the rules of Wizarding World Trading Cards. Apparently, despite the name, they weren’t just for trading. Each character was a notable witch or wizard that had changed the world for the better at some point or were just generally famous. Nicholas Flamel, Albus Dumbledore, Gilderoy Lockhart… 

Draco almost wanted to snort. Gilderoy Lockhart most definitely paid to have his face on that card. No ifs ands or buts about that. 

Each character had certain spells or skills attached to them that can only be used once. The categories of spells used are Aggressive, Sneaky, and Defensive. Aggressive beats Sneaky, Sneaky beats Defensive, and Defensive beats Aggressive. If you won a round, you collected the losing cards that your opponents sent out. Whoever was the one who had cards at the end is the winner. 

The rules seemed simple enough to him. “Tell me if you end up getting a good card sometime soon. We can do some actual trades.” Weasley said with a grin before he began passing out the deck of cards. He only had 21 cards so they each got 7. They all looked at each other, hiding their decks close to their chests as Weasley slowly counted down from three. But the moment that they heard him say go, they all took a card from their hands and slammed them down in between them. And so began Draco’s first Wizarding World Trading Card match. 

Weasley won his first round but then Harry won the second round. But then Draco won two rounds in a row which formed a small bout of comradery between the three of them. 

It’s some time during the fifth round that Weasley struck up a conversation. 

“So, what’s your name?” 

Draco bit his lip. “Lucien.” A lie but he knew better than to say his real name out loud. 

“Hogwarts too?” Harry asked. 

Draco nodded. He knew he wouldn’t be going at all, at least if Regulus could help it. And while Weasley and Harry may be nice people, he doubted they’d try to track him down the moment he went to that school. His answer seemed to please Weasley and Harry though, both giving each other a smile before they turned back to Draco. 

“My mum and dad say that me and my best mate will be getting into Gryffindor,” Ron said proudly. “Practically everyone in my family is in Gryffindor. And I’m sure that we’ll get in too no doubt. It’s the best house.” 

Draco’s hold on his cards tightened slightly at Weasley’s statement. Gryffindor certainly wasn’t the best house. But it was all just the opinion of school-age boys who were excited to go to Hogwarts. That certainly wasn’t a crime. 

“I hope I get into Slytherin.” Draco huffed. 

What he said seemed to leave both Harry and Weasley gobsmacked. 

“Slytherin? Really?” Harry asked. 

“What’s wrong with Slytherin?” Draco frowned. “I like the colors. My parents were in Slytherin too.” 

“But isn’t that the evil house?” Draco snatched away both Harry and Weasley’s cards, having won that round while Harry continued to speak. “My godfather says that everyone bad comes from that house.” 

Draco’s eye twitched. 

“You sure your parents aren’t dark wizards?” Weasley chuckled. 

Okay, that was it. Draco jumped up to his feet as a flash of anger seared through his body. The two boys jumped to their feet as well, the cards laying forgotten in the grass. 

“My parents are not dark wizards! You take that back!” 

“It was just a joke, mate, calm down!” Weasley argued. “Unless you’re telling me your parents really did work for You-Know-Who?”

“Just because they were Slytherins, doesn’t mean they’re bad! If that were the case, then I’d say all Gryffindors are arrogant redheads who don’t know when to shut up!” 

“Hey!” Harry jumped to Weasley’s defense. “My parents are Gryffindors and so were Ron’s! They’re the sweetest people you could ever meet!”

Draco crossed his arms. “Could have fooled me. His parents obviously haven't raised him to have any class! That speaks a lot about their characters, doesn’t it?!” 

“Don’t talk about my mother!” Weasley yelled, his face going red.

“And don’t talk about my parents! You know nothing  _ about them _ !” 

The air between them was charged with something that Draco was familiar with. He often felt it when he walked into the greenhouses or when Regulus cast a warming charm around the house. It bubbled and boiled, hot and smelling like soot which was different from Regulus’. 

It was magic.

Before Draco realized what was happening, Harry and Weasley were trying to cover their noses as green bats flew out of their noses and attacked them. Draco looked around, looking for whoever may have had a wand in their hands to cast the spell at them when he realized that nobody around them looked suspicious. They were all just looking at who they seemed to decide was the real culprit.  _ Him _ . 

“Harry! Ron!” 

He heard Harry’s mother from the distance, running towards the three of them in a panic. Regulus was right on her heels, carrying their bags as he reached into his back pocket for his wand and shot a quick  _ finite incantatem.  _ The green bats disappeared which let Harry and Ron cling onto the red-haired woman, both of them speaking at once and pointing their fingers at him. Regulus pulled him close before he got on one knee so he was eye level with him. 

“What happened? Did you do this?” 

“I-I don’t know. I didn’t mean to! I swear!” He then shot a glare off at the two blubbering children before he leaned closer to Regulus to whisper in his ear. “They started it. They were calling mother and father evil.” 

Regulus stood up and took Draco by the hand. “I’m terribly sorry, Ms. Potter. Accidental magic. You know how boys are.” Regulus readied his wand. “Thank you for your hospitality.” 

And before the woman could react, Draco and Regulus apparated away back to their cozy little cottage and away from the stares of the crowd. 

* * *

Regulus was pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace, mumbling under his breath about something that Draco couldn’t hear. He’d been like this for the past five minutes ever since they returned from Godric’s Hollow with the little “accidental magic” incident. Accidental magic usually happened with young witches and wizards. He didn’t understand why Regulus was treating it like such a big deal.

Draco eventually decided to speak up. His cousin’s ramblings were only making him feel a bit anxious and he wanted him to stop.

“Cousin Regulus, what are you worrying about? I’m sure Ms. Potter understood. I’d imagine she’s had to deal with accidental magic incidents all of the time.” 

Regulus paused and finally looked at Draco for the first time since they’d gotten back. “Draco,” Regulus sighed. “Your little accident is a bit of a… problem.” Though, he quickly backpedaled when he saw Draco curl his lips up in a bit of a sneer. “Nonono! It’s only natural for a boy your age to do this kind of stuff! It’s just… what you cast was particularly interesting. And who you cast it at.” 

Regulus sat down on the little table beside the large chair that Draco was currently sitting in. He stuttered and stammered for a bit before he was able to put his thoughts into a coherent sentence.

“Kids that usually perform accidental magic usually do things like turn their dogs red or cause things to float. I don’t think I’ve ever heard of a child performing an accident Bat-Bogey Hex. Especially since it’s a dark curse.” Regulus placed a hand on Draco’s blond head. “This doesn’t mean you’re evil though. You’re a good kid, Draco. But if this is what your accidental magic conjures then I really don’t have much of a choice but to send you to a place where you can learn to control it.” 

Draco’s gray eyes widened when he caught onto what his cousin may have been implying. A smile slowly appeared on his face. “Are you saying that you’ll send me to Hogwarts? Really?” 

Regulus nodded. 

“Yes. While it may be full of―” Regulus cringed in the middle of his sentence. “―such precocious children, it’s still safer than people finding out who you are through any other means. Minerva McGonagall is very much a mother hen when it comes to her students no matter their background so I can at least say that you’ll be safe.” 

Draco sunk into his seat, warmth spreading throughout his chest. He really was going to be a Hogwarts student, wasn’t he? While he understood that meant that he would have to cross paths with  _ Potter  _ and Weasley, he didn’t particularly care. Hogwarts was a big school. It’s not like he would have to see them every day, would he? Besides, maybe he could talk to a few teachers who knew about them. He wondered if he really would be put into Slytherin just like his parents once were. Would they be proud of him if he got inside?

“Though, we’re going to have to lay out some ground rules.” 

Draco rolled his eyes and groaned. Of course. 

“Don’t give me that!” Regulus chuckled a bit. “It’s just to make sure you’re safe, I promise.” 

The blond-haired boy turned his head towards his cousin and prepared for the rules that were going to be given to him. It turned out they weren’t as bad as he was expecting. Regulus first said that he was not allowed to tell anyone that he, Regulus Black, was his caretaker. It was supposed to be a closely guarded secret because no one knew that he was alive except for a few select people. A giddy feeling welled up in his chest at the thought of how cool his cousin was for faking his own death before immediately quashing that excitement. It may have sounded like something straight out of a Gilderoy Lockhart tale but, from the way Regulus’ gaze darkened, he knew it was a lot more serious than fantastical. 

The next rule was for him to keep his head held high and not show any signs of weakness. “Both sides will look for anything to take you down with,” Regulus explained. Keeping his head held high shouldn’t be a problem for someone like Draco Malfoy. Regulus had said he was “rather zesty” once or twice in the past when he was feeling particularly childish. It’s something that Draco was proud of. 

“And the last rule,” Regulus began, his tone serious before a slow smile spread across his face. “No more Bat-Bogeys, if you can help it. Good boys don’t turn boogers into bats, you know.” 

The two of them shared a laugh. Regulus got up from his spot on the tiny table and stretched.

“Now, I’ll work out the rest of everything else so don’t worry about it. You just worry about your trip to Diagon Alley. We’ll go at the end of the month so you best behave yourself, Draco.” 

And with that, Regulus walked into the kitchen and began fixing them dinner with the promise to enjoy their sweets from Lion’s Cavity afterward. Draco rushed into his bedroom, closing the door behind him as his heart hammered away excitedly in his chest. Diagon Alley. His first trip to Diagon Alley at the end of the month! He looked at the calendar on his wall and pointed to the 31st of July. Just fifteen more days until he was allowed to go. 

And then there would be the wait of actually being able to go to Hogwarts. Draco smiled to himself as he began changing into his pajamas. 

He couldn’t wait.


	2. The I-Hate-Potter-And-Weasley Club

The first thing he did when the 31st came was make Regulus breakfast. He woke up early enough that he could see the sun peeking out over the horizon, ran into the kitchen, and began making some scrambled eggs mixed with diced tomatoes. Truthfully, it was the only thing that Draco could cook since Regulus took care of everything else. But he was proud of himself for his ability to make this certain dish. Regulus said that it was his most favorite dish in the world, after all! Draco owed a lot to his cousin so making his favorite dish was the least that he could do. 

Once he was finished, he dumped all of the eggs onto a custom made plate that they created in a muggle workshop. He was pulling out all the stops for this. He needed his cousin to know that he was thankful for what he was letting him do but to also understand that they’ll always be together even if he was away at Hogwarts. During the fifteen day countdown, Draco was worried about Regulus getting lonely without him in the house. He seemed more subdued than he usually was. Defeated, more like. Draco could understand his cousin being worried about him. The little dragon was flying away from the lonesome dragon’s nest in the middle of nowhere, leaving Regulus by himself. 

He opened the door to Regulus’ room and the sight of his cousin sleeping peacefully with his hair sticking up in all directions made him want to laugh. But he managed to hold it in, carefully making his way over to the bed before he lightly shook Regulus awake. Regulus looked around blearily for a bit before his gaze finally landed on Draco. “G’morning,” Regulus said sleepily, his voice low and heavy as he rubbed his eyes. “What is’t?” 

Draco placed the warm plate into Regulus’ lap, the dark-haired cousin slowly sitting up to get a good look at the food placed in his lap. “We go to Diagon Alley today, don’t we? I just want to make sure that you’re going to be in good shape to go. You’re a little thin, cousin dearest.” Draco gave Regulus his best smile which was met with an unimpressed look. 

“You’re just doing this to butter me up so I don’t back out last minute, aren’t you?” Regulus yawned, stretching his arms above his head. “Showing Slytherin traits already.” Regulus lazily reached for his wand before performing a quick Tempus spell to check the time. “We leave in three hours. Thanks for the breakfast but get some more rest, Draco.” 

Satisfied with this, Draco smiled before turning on his heels to leave the room. A warm feeling bloomed in his chest at the thought of being sorted into Slytherin just like the rest of his family.  _ And  _ being able to prove to  _ Potter and Weasley _ that all Slytherins aren’t bad. Instead of going back to sleep right away, Draco laid out the outfit that he wanted to wear on his first trip to Diagon Alley. He eventually went for wearing all black. An elegant black turtleneck with matching slacks along with pointed black shoes with silver tips. These were Draco’s favorite since they used to belong to Regulus when he was his age. The last thing he would have with the outfit was a black cloak to show that, yes, Draco Lucius Malfoy was indeed a wizard. 

With that thought in his head, Draco flopped down onto his bed and closed his eyes to get some extra sleep. 

* * *

When Draco next opened his eyes, Regulus was looking over him with a smile.

“It’s time to wake up.” He whispered. 

Draco sat up, the grogginess he expected to feel nonexistent, and immediately went over to the clothes that he chose for the day. Regulus stepped out of the room leaving Draco to get ready by himself. Draco was rushing around the house to get ready, silently cursing at himself for not doing these things before he fell back asleep. He took a nice shower, slicked his blond locks back with some hair gel that he never got to use, and got dressed. Draco was patting away the wrinkles in his clothes when he met Regulus at the Floo.

“Ready?” Regulus asked. 

“Ready,” Draco replied. 

Regulus reached into his back pocket and pulled out a familiar looking letter for Draco to read. He looked up at Regulus who gave him an encouraging nod before he popped open the seal and read its contents. 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

HEADMISTRESS: MINERVA MCGONAGALL

_ Dear Mr. Malfoy, _

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  _

_ Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.  _

_ Yours sincerely,  _

_ Headmistress Minerva McGonagall _

Draco looked up at Regulus with a smile before he put the letter behind the list of supplies that he’d need for his first year at Hogwarts. For his uniform, he’d need three sets of work robes with one plain pointed hat for daywear, one pair of protective gloves, and one winter coat. For books, he’d need multiple ones for a variety of subjects that Draco may or may not care for. For other equipment, Draco’s gaze zoomed in on the supplies that listed his required wand and the choice of one pet.

He shoved the letter and list back into the envelope before handing it back to Regulus.

“Did you already remember everything?” 

“Of course.”

Regulus raised his eyebrow skeptically. “Are you sure?”

Draco nodded. 

Regulus took Draco’s hand, shaking his head with a silly grin on his face before taking out his wand and doing a wordless Glamour Charm. Draco watched as Regulus’ appearance shifted into that of a handsome young man with red hair and green eyes. Draco turned his head away, covering his mouth to hold in a laugh at the fact that his cousin now resembled a Weasley just like Draco did. Regulus glanced over at him and stuck his tongue.. 

“Now follow my lead. Stay close.” 

Regulus grabbed the Floo powder and threw it into the Floo with a shout of “Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley!” and they were on their way. 

The arrival to the Leaky Cauldron overloaded Draco’s senses. The moment the two of them stepped out of the Floo, he was met with the smell of alcohol and the sounds of people talking. Regulus held onto his hand just a bit tighter as he was led through the crowd of older people and through the door of the crowded pub. 

Diagon Alley was a place of whizzing colors, laughter, and many people. Children around Draco’s age traveled through the place with smiles on their faces as they pulled their parents along from one store to the next, sometimes stopping to see what the occasional vendor or two was selling. He looked up at Regulus but his cousin’s gaze was cold as he looked forward, leading him through the crowd of people with whom they bumped shoulders with. 

They eventually stopped at a place called Madam Malkins where Regulus finally looked down at him. “Okay. Go on inside to get fitted for your robes. I have to make a stop at Gringotts and, on the way, I’ll pick up your books. We can get your wand and other equipment together when I get back.” He got down on one knee and grabbed Draco by the shoulders, shaking him just a bit. “Do not leave this place until I get back. Do you understand me?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

Regulus stared at him just a bit longer before he pulled him in for a quick hug then left with a swish of his robes. That left Draco with the task of actually going inside. The moment he stepped in, he nearly ran into an older woman who is quick to babble out apologies. She only stopped when she seemed to actually take in his appearance, her gaze focused on the scar on his forehead. She blinked in realization. 

“I recognize that scar.” As she leaned down to get a closer look, Draco looked at the nametag on her shirt identifying her as the infamous Ms. Malkin. She leaned back and raised her eyebrow at him. “Draco Malfoy, I take it?” 

“Yes,” Draco replied, bristling slightly before he did his best to stand straight and do an impression of Regulus when he was getting ready to ground him for a week. 

Ms. Malkin gave him a slow nod. “So, The Daily Prophet didn’t lie for once. The Boy Who Lived really is a Malfoy. Hm.” She then turned on her heel, motioning him to follow her as she led him deeper into the store. Draco followed her, albeit a little reluctantly. What in the hell was a Boy Who Lived and why was it him? Is that what Regulus meant when he said that he was a special boy? Ms. Malkin didn’t seem all too pleased to find out that he was a Malfoy. Was she an enemy? 

She came to a stop, motioning for him to take a step forward on a small pillar. A rather large boy was already on another pillar next to it, his eyes almost bulging out of his head when he laid his eyes on him. Draco took his place on the pillar and stood still as Ms. Malkins began taking his measurements. 

“Malfoy? Malfoy, is that you?” The other boy asked. 

Draco cocked his eyebrow and looked at him once more. “Yes. Who’s asking?” 

His answer made the boy smile, adorable little dimples appearing on his face. “Sweet Salazar, it really is you. My dad said I had to talk to you.” 

Draco watched as the hulking boy with curly hair and large arms jumped off the pillar and walked over to him. He held out his hand to Draco, that dopey smile still on his face, and Draco had no choice but to accept his handshake as firmly as he could. He’d be a monster otherwise.

“I’m supposed to watch over you during your time at Hogwarts. Give anyone who crosses you a little time to chat Angus and Tad.” 

Draco tilted his head to the side. “Angus and Tad?” 

The boy gave a kiss to his left fist before holding up to the sky. “This is Angus,” He then did the same to his right fist. “This is Tad.” 

Draco chuckled. This kid was very interesting. He seemed like the type of person who could lift Draco up and break his bones with only his pinkie finger but wouldn’t because he had too much of a heart of gold. “And who are you?” 

“Oh! The name’s Gregory Goyle. You can just call me Greg,” He said rather proudly. “Turns out my father owes your father a life debt. Your protection is now the Goyle family’s responsibility.” 

Draco’s eyebrows shot up as he leaned forward in interest, only to be pulled back in place as Malkin continued to do her job. “Did you know my father as much as yours does? Can you tell me about him?” 

Goyle ― Greg, actually, since they seem to be friends now — gave him a nod before he sat down on the edge of the pillar that Draco stood on. “I don’t know too much but, from what I heard, your father was the pinnacle of a Slytherin. But he was also generous. He helped my dad out of a bad place which is why he even has this life debt with you,” Greg looked up at him. “Your dad was cool. So was your mum. It’s a shame they were killed by You-Know-Who.” 

Draco paused, going very still. There was that feeling again. That something was very wrong in the world but he couldn’t quite place what it was. He didn’t get a chance to analyze it further when Malkin patted him on the back. “You’re good. Wait here.” She said before disappearing further into her shop. Draco looked back at Greg who seemed innocently oblivious to the turmoil that stirred in his stomach. He didn’t know a lot about the death of his parents and this was his chance. 

“Can you tell me what happened? Who is You-Know-Who? Why did they kill my parents?”

And so, Greg began recounting the life and death of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. He described how they allied themselves with Belledam, a witch who was just as mad as she was powerful, during the First Wizarding War. Those allied with her believed in pureblood supremacy and that those who were muggle-born or half-bloods deserved to die. His parents eventually defected after Draco was born, not wanting their son involved in the mess and instead spied for the Order of the Phoenix. 

But then there was a prophecy. One that said that the right hand lady for Belledam would have a son that would defeat her. And that right hand lady happened to be Narcissa Malfoy. It is why Belledam killed the Malfoys.

“She was going to kill you too, you know,” Greg explained. “But her killing curse backfired on her and destroyed her. The prophecy said that the boy would bear a battle scar as a testament to the defeat of Belledam.” He pointed at Draco’s scar. “Just like that one there.” 

Draco looked down at the ground, reaching up to touch the scar that was on his head. He always did wonder how he got it but he never questioned it either. It just felt so natural on his head. Regulus never really brought it up either, only acknowledging its existence when he poked at it affectionately to tease Draco. It’s a lot of information to process at once. His parents were allied with a powerful dark witch, fled, were killed with Draco as the only survivor and now he was back in wizard society with his dear cousin taking care of him. 

Why did Regulus never want to tell him? Maybe the pain would have been too much for him to recount the tale. But Draco felt that he was making excuses for his cousin at this point. He should have been told about all of this! He shouldn’t have to be hearing about it in front of a random boy who was going to act as his bodyguard due to a life debt. His strong hand patted him on the back, nearly sending him tumbling forward. He looked towards Greg who was giving him a sympathetic smile. 

Draco took a deep breath before he smiled back. He was quite cross with Regulus about this and wanted to be able to confront his cousin about it all, but for now, he wished to enjoy just a little time with his very first friend that wasn’t a bloody chicken in a coop. 

Just then, Ms. Malkin came into the room with a bag on each arm. “Your robes are ready, boys. Good luck at Hogwarts.” Her smile was a bit strained but Draco didn’t really care. The two boys stood up and took their respective bags from the older woman before she disappeared back into the shop. “Does she hate us?” Draco asked in a whisper as he leaned a bit close to Greg. 

“I think so. Our parents used to be Death Eaters, after all, ” Greg whispered back. “Though, at least she smiled this time. When I came in she gave me quite the vicious scowl once she learned my last name.”

The two of them continued to stand at the door, Draco explaining that he had to wait for his caretaker to come back to pick him up. But that plan quickly fell apart when he saw the familiar sight of a red-haired woman followed by a black-haired boy and a slightly taller redheaded boy approaching the door. Potter and Weasley. His heart hammered in his chest just a bit faster than before. There was no way that they would recognize him, right? Still, he isn’t sure that he could survive another conversation with such idiots without wanting to fight them. 

Greg seemed to sense his shift in mood towards the approaching children because he held an arm out in front of him as if to protect him. “C’mon, Greg. Do you know the way to Gringotts?” Draco said, wanting to avoid a confrontation with them for now. It could at least wait until he had a wand and few hexes under his belt too. Greg gave him a solid nod before the two of them quickly made their way out of the store before they could even bump into them. 

Running through Diagon Alley with Greg by his side was quite an exhilarating experience. They bumped into other students once in a while, not even bothering to apologize as they made their way to Gringotts. By the time they got there, they were out of breath and red in the face but laughing all the same. It is just then that Regulus, still in his Weasley-inspired glamour, came out of the doors followed by another man. 

“Draco,” Regulus seethed. “I thought I told you to stay at bloody Madam Malkins until I could pick you up.” 

Draco shrugged. “We came right here. I don’t see the issue.” 

Regulus was about to say something else when the man beside him stepped forward. “Draco. My, you’ve grown…” The man stared down at him, his large stature almost making Draco want to back up behind Greg. “The name’s Gaston Goyle. I see you’ve met my son. Did he tell you what was going on?” 

Ah, that explained Draco’s sudden wish to run for the hills. Gaston Goyle certainly didn’t have that boyish innocence that Greg seemed to have. Draco gave him a nod. “Yes. Thank you for your protection.” Draco said. That seemed to please Mr. Goyle because he gave him a soft smile before he turned to Regulus. 

“Let’s shop with the boys and continue our discussion, er,  _ Westley _ ,” Gaston said to Regulus. It seemed Gaston knew who Regulus was. He seemed to be an ally so Draco wasn’t concerned. Regulus nodded before he looked to Draco, giving him a slight glare that said that they certainly would be having a little discussion about this as soon as they got back home. Draco huffed and looked away. 

“C’mon,” Greg held onto his arm and pointed down the street. “Let’s get our wands next.” 

The next stop was to Ollivander’s wand shop which had Draco gripping Greg’s robes in excitement. The two boys walked in, looking around in wonder as Gaston and Regulus followed behind them. The man that Draco assumed to be Ollivander leaned against the counter a bit as he looked at the two boys with a smile. 

“Welcome. Are you ready for your wands?” 

The two of them nodded excitedly. Draco decided to be polite and let Greg go first, who begins following Ollivander’s instructions which is just to close his eyes and reach his hand out, letting his magic reach out to the wands and for one to choose him. A few seconds passed before a box soared off one of the shelves and landed in Greg’s waiting hand. The boy opened his eyes, blinking a couple of times as if he couldn’t believe that really happened before he opened the box. Ollivander gently took hold of the wand that rested inside, observing it with interest. 

“Pear, thirteen inches, with a dragon heartstring core.” He gives Greg a little smile before he places it back in the box before handing it over to the boy. “Strong and generous, I see. Hogwarts will be lucky to have you.” 

Greg smiled widely before looking over at Draco. It seemed that it was his turn to go now. Draco stepped forward before closing his eyes and holding his hand out, imagining his magic spreading through the shop and reaching for just the right wand for him. He then felt something land in his hand and he opened his eyes, the box containing the wand that was now officially his just there waiting to be known. Ollivander opened it, taking the wand out and inspecting it.” 

“Elm, eleven inches, with a phoenix feather core. Very interesting.” Ollivander placed the wand back in the box before handing it back to Draco. “Hogwarts is going to have a bit of a fireball on them, hm?” 

As Draco takes hold of his boxed wand, the smile on his face falters just a bit. His stomach sinks. Phoenix feather and Elm? Draco bites his lip and resists the urge to tell Ollivander there’s been some kind of mistake. This is his first wand, after all, and it has already bonded to him. But he can’t help but shake the feeling that he was supposed to have a different wand core and wood.

“Thank you, sir. Phoenix feather is quite rare, isn’t it? I’m glad to know I’ll be the most unique student at Hogwarts.” He said smugly instead. It’s better than showing that he’s bothered. He watched as the two adults paid for their wands before he turned on his heels and left, Greg close behind in tow. It’s not like he really knew where he was going but he knew he had to be away from that wand shop. 

* * *

After almost walking headfirst into Knockturn Alley, he was eventually steered in the right direction towards Flourish and Blotts to pick up their school books. Draco and Greg didn’t do much shopping around, leaving the boring stuff to adults while they ran towards the section with the more colorful titles. Greg was in the middle of showing him one of his favorite stories when they heard laughter that Draco could only describe as horribly obnoxious to the ears. 

The two boys turn towards the source of the sound. Of course, it has something to do with Weasley and Potter. The two of them are talking to some girls. One is a girl whose hair is brown and frizzy with bucked teeth so big that Draco would believe that she was some magical creature in disguise. The girl next to her has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, her nose turned up in disgust as the two boys. Draco carefully listened in on their conversation which seemed to be coming to a close. 

“If you have such a problem with us, Greengrass, why don’t you just leave?” Weasley asked, his arms crossed with a sneer on his ugly little face. “Go run off to mummy and daddy before they find out you're trying to make friends with our kind.” 

The girl, Greengrass, huffed and blinked rapidly to fight off what Draco thinks are tears. “Fine then. I hope you enjoy the presence of these egotistical pinheads over my own, Granger!” Greengrass yelled, squeezing her eyes shut before she walked away quickly from the group. Potter elbowed Weasley in the arm which made the redhead squawk in pain. 

The girl, Granger, watched as the girl ran off before she turned to the two boys and began speaking to them in whispers. Draco rolled his eyes and looked towards Goyle. 

“Potter and Weasley. I’m not surprised those two are behind that little scene,” Greg said. “They think they’re so bloody amazing because their parents are war heroes and famous.” 

“So they can just get away with making a girl cry? And here I thought that I just happened to be unlucky stumbling upon them the first time we met.” Draco said, turning his attention back to the book that Greg picked up. He stole it from his companion’s hands and flipped through the pages to look at the beautiful illustrations of angels and butterflies. 

“She’s not just any girl, you know. That was Daphne Greengrass. Her parents are Death Eaters.” Greg explained. 

Draco shut the book suddenly in surprise, looking at Greg with wide eyes. “Really? And they’re actively still allied with You-Know-Who?” 

Greg nodded, “Yeah. Though, her father is in Azkaban while her mum isn’t. But Daphne and her sister don’t believe in blood purity nonsense. Weasley and Potter are just biased bellends who just assume those of us in the Sacred Twenty-Eight are all allied with You-Know-Who.” 

Draco placed the book back on the shelf and sighed. Great, just great. He knew who his enemies were now which would make things a lot easier for him. Too bad they were exhausting and, apparently, the children to some of the most well loved wizards and witches of their generation. 

“Well, I’m at least glad I met someone who hates Potter and Weasley as much as I do. I’m glad we’re friends now.” Draco said to Greg, who beamed happily at his use of the word “friend.”

“I’ve got your back. I don’t mind punching Potter in his stupid smug face.” 

The two boys grinned at each other, happy at the thoughts of putting Potter and Weasley in their places. Their scheming was interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps approaching. Regulus and Mr.. Goyle raised the bags full of books at them signaling to them that it was time to go. 

“We get to pick out our pets, right?” Draco asks Regulus who gives him a nod. Greg looks at him excitedly. 

“I know the way to Magical Menagerie. C’mon!” And with that, Draco is being pulled along by the sleeve by an impatient Greg to retrieve his first pet. 

When they got there, Magical Menagerie was loud with the sounds of screeching animals and excited children. Greg seemed to already know which pet he wanted, immediately running over to the ferrets that squeaked in their cages. Draco raised an eyebrow at him and his taste in pets. 

“They’re quite cute,” Greg explained, defending himself. “Especially the albino ones.” 

Draco slowly nodded, pretending to understand his new friend’s definition of “cute” before quickly walking away so he can search for a more practical pet. Draco’s decision was stuck between that of a cat or an owl. Both could be considered cute and there was the added benefit of both of them  _ actually  _ being on the approved pet list for Hogwarts. He was carefully inspecting the cages of animals when he noticed the girl from earlier in a secluded corner petting an absolute mangy looking orange cat. 

That was the girl that got ditched by that Granger, wasn’t it? 

Draco carefully approached her carefully and cleared his throat to get her attention. The girl, Daphne, looked up at him. Her eyes were a bit puffy from her recent little cry after her separation from Granger but she observed Draco as if she couldn’t understand what to make of him just yet. Understandable. This girl was smart, at least. 

“You’re Daphne Greengrass, I hear.” He began. 

“And you’re Draco Malfoy, the Boy Who Lived,” She responded. Draco blinked, a bit thrown off that she knew his name. Daphne noticed his reaction and simply pointed at her forehead, Draco mirroring her action and touching his scar. Ah, right, of course. That makes sense. “Everyone knows who you are thanks to that scar, you know. I imagine The Daily Prophet has already gotten wind of your presence here. You’re quite a controversial hero around here.” 

Draco crossed his arms. Being called a hero directly to his face made him want to smile but he had to stay serious. He really was some kind of hero for everyone. Though, it was only thanks to his parents and their sacrifice. A flash of shame shot through him quickly before disappearing. 

“How come you know my name, though?” Daphne asked. 

“Gregory Goyle told me,” Draco responded. She slowly nodded. It seemed that she was at least familiar with Greg. They were part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, after all. “And I also saw that little display with Weasley and Potter in Flourish and Blotts. Are you okay?” 

Daphne huffed. “Yeah, it was nothing. I should have known better than to try to make friends.” 

That was a bit disconcerting to hear. Did this girl not have a lot of friends? She seems to see his look of concern, pushing a strand of her shoulder length hair behind her ear. “Ever since some of my old friends found out about my, erm,  _ beliefs  _ they kind of abandoned me. I thought maybe befriending someone who I assumed was a muggle-born would give me a fresh start in the friend department but I couldn’t stand the idea of her becoming friends with those two nitwits,” Daphne lightly brushes the orange hair of the cat in her lap. “She’s not my problem anymore. It’s whatever. I still have my sister who I’ll be able to write to from Hogwarts at least.” 

That made sense. It seems that he wasn’t the only one who was controversial around here in any case. “Well, you can be friends with Greg and I. We have a little I-Hate-Potter-And-Weasley Club going on with just the two of us. We’re accepting new members all of the time.” Draco said with a shrug. 

The smile that appeared on Daphne’s face was as bright as the sun. Draco held his hand out to her which she took, shaking it before she used it to pull her upwards to stand. “I’d be happy to join. Thank you.” 

They separated when a woman called out for Daphne. They both looked in the direction of a blonde-haired woman who looked to be as beautiful as she was snobby. Another girl stood beside the woman who Draco believed to be the sister that Daphne mentioned. Draco gave the girl a polite nod of the head which caused the girl to scamper behind her mother. That was new. “I have to go. I’ll hopefully see you on the Hogwarts express, Malfoy. Er, or Draco, if that’s okay with you?” Daphne said.

“Of course. As long as I can call you Daphne.” 

Daphne nods and begins walking away with the cat held in her arms before she pauses, looking back at him. “By the way,” She began. “If you’re still looking for a pet, I’d suggest an owl. It’s a good pet to have if you don’t have a family owl with you.” And then she was gone, joining her mother to pay for the interesting looking pet that she had chosen to take with her. Deciding to take her advice, Draco made his way over to the owl cages. Greg joins him not too long after with his caged albino ferret.

“I saw you talking to Daphne Greengrass,” Greg said, nudging Draco just a bit. “D’you fancy her?” 

“I just met her, Greg!” Draco said indignantly, slapping his friend on the shoulder. He turned his attention back to the owls, his gaze flickering from owl to owl before he landed on a tawny owl that reminded him of the one that gave him that Hogwarts letter. Draco reached for the cage, looking at the bird inside. Their eyes met and Draco just knew she was the bird for him. 

“I mean, she can be a bit of a snob and a know-it-all but I’m not surprised. She used to hang out with Pansy Parkinson, after all. Look up the definition of snobby bint in a textbook and Parkinson’s face is right there sneering at you.” Greg continued. “Good taste, though.” 

Draco rolled his eyes before he began making his way back over to Regulus and Mr. Goyle, birdcage in hand. Regulus raised an eyebrow at Draco’s choice. 

“Quite plain looking for an owl,” He said, sticking his finger in the cage only to nearly get it nibbled on by the owl inside. “I thought you would have chosen the more unique ones.” 

“I think she’s just fine,” Draco looked at the owl. “Isn’t that right, Celeste?” 

The owl hooted happily, flapping its wings a bit. It seemed Celeste approved of her new name. Draco smiled and looked back at Regulus. “I want her. Can we pay now?” 

Regulus sighed. “As if I can refuse that puppy dog face,” He grabbed the cage and made his way over to the register to pay, Draco following behind being quite pleased with his ability to break down his cousin’s walls. 

* * *

“I’ll see you on the Hogwarts Express, Draco!” Greg said as they stood in front of the Floo in the Leaky Cauldron. Draco waved goodbye to Greg before the flames of the Floo surrounded Draco and Regulus, taking them back to their small cottage. There was a silence between the two of them that was thick with tension. Regulus set Draco’s bags on the kitchen table and Draco began removing his cloak. Neither said a word until Regulus broke the silence. 

“Draco, I thought I told you to not leave Madam Malkin’s until I came back for you. Why did you disobey my orders?” Regulus waved his wand in front of his face, removing the glamour from his face letting his hair turn back to that familiar deep black. 

“And why did you never tell me that my parents were defective blood purists who apparently made me some prophesied boy who was destined to destroy You-Know-Who?” Draco shot back, the venom very obvious in his tone. He sent a harsh glare to Regulus who took a deep breath. 

“I’m  _ sorry _ , Draco. I knew you’d find out eventually it’s just…” Regulus trailed off. “I didn’t want you thinking bad about your parents. I thought if you heard the drivel in the Daily Prophet, you’d begin thinking they were bad people.” 

“And?” Draco asked heatedly. “Why didn’t  _ you  _ tell me yourself then?”

“Because,” Regulus ran his hands over his face before dragging them up to through his hair. “I can guarantee that if you knew about who you were and just lived your life as the famous child who vanquished the Dark Duchess, she would have killed you.” 

“But she’s dead, isn’t it? As you said, I vanquished her.” 

“Don’t be naive, Draco, I know you’re a smarter boy than that.” Regulus walked over to the cabinets, the clicking of glass heard as he reached for the Firewhiskey. “Dark witches like that woman don’t just go away. She’s just doing what she can to gather her strength after you defeated her once. I have no doubt that she’ll come back sooner or later. Especially with that damned cult of hers.” 

Regulus slammed a glass onto the counter before pouring the drink into the cup. Draco watched him from behind. That damned silence comes back. Draco wanted to be upset at Regulus, he did, but he understood where his cousin was coming from with this. Draco knew himself like the back of his hand. If he were younger and found out he was some sort of Chosen One, Draco has no doubt that he’d be strutting through Diagon Alley and posing for the papers. He wouldn’t do that not, of course. At least not in front of Regulus. He would be lying if he didn’t find the idea of being the Chosen One to be exciting.

“I’m upset but I understand Regulus,” said Draco, beginning to head for his room. Regulus cringed at the use of his regular name instead of the use of “Cousin Regulus” that Draco usually called him by but he still raised his glass to Draco. Draco whispered a quick goodnight to him before he headed back into his room. The blond didn’t even bother to change clothes, instead, he chose to collapse on top of his covers and closed his eyes.

When he dreamed that night, he dreamed that he was running for his life as his heart pounded loudly in his ears.

* * *

After the long wait, September 1st came which meant it was time for Hogwarts. Draco dressed himself up in the first year robes, inspecting himself carefully in the mirror. His hair was slicked back just like it was when he went to Diagon Alley and his scar was on full display. In a few hours time, the black tie that he wore would soon become colored any of the four colors of the Hogwarts houses. “Please not Gryffindor, please not Gryffindor…” Draco whispered to himself, closing his eyes tightly. Celeste let out a small hoot from her cage beside Draco’s desk.

“Please not Hufflepuff, please not Hufflepuff…” Regulus mocked from behind him. Draco turned around and glared at his cousin who chuckled at his reaction. “Sorry, sorry. I know you’re nervous. You’ll be fine in any house, Draco.”

“I know that,” Draco crossed his arms, huffing. “I just don’t want to be in Gryffindor if Potter and Weasley are there. But I am particularly biased towards Slytherin.” 

Regulus gave Draco a look full of amusement before he took out his wand, shrinking Draco’s luggage down small enough to fit in his pocket. He then approached Draco, holding up Draco’s new wand before placing it in a holster inside of the black robes he wore. “Let’s get going. We don’t want to miss the train, now do we?”

Draco beamed, grabbed Celeste’s cage, and then the two of them were on their way.

Platform Nine and Three-Quarters was amazing. After walking through the threshold, he was once against surrounded by people his own age as they scampered about. Older students ran to their friends to greet them, younger students looked around seeming lost, and others hugged their parents tightly as they said their final goodbyes. Draco turned to Regulus, who was in a different glamour this time, as he unshrank Draco’s luggage and handed it to him. 

“Well, this is it,” Regulus wrung his hands as his gaze shifted to just about everywhere but Draco. “I won’t see you until about Christmas.” 

“It’s okay. You can just say you’ll miss me. I promise you that I’ll be back for Christmas.” Draco said with a smirk before he hugged his cousin. Regulus smoothed down Draco’s slicked back hair with a smile before letting go.

“You better. Now go on then. Gregory Goyle is waiting for you.” 

Draco looked over his shoulder and smiled at the sight of an excited Greg waving at him with his luggage trailing behind him. “I’m off then.” Draco grabbed his luggage, a simple rolling suitcase with an expanding charm inside to hold all of his stuff, and walked over to the chubby boy. He received a hard slap on the back and a welcoming smile. 

“Glad you could make it. Let’s get on, shall we?” As they walk towards the train, Greg quickly begins catching him up on all that he’s missed. “Your trip in Diagon Alley was reported on by the paper. I saved the article if you want to read over it. There was then the issue about more Death Eaters being caught and thrown in Azkaban. Oh! And then James Potter won a match--” 

When they got to the train, Draco was in the middle of lifting his luggage onto the steps of the entrance when two pairs of hands grabbed it and pulled it inside. Draco looks up at the sight of two Weasleys. He blinked, rubbed his eyes, and then blinked again. “Oh, bloody hell. I’m seeing double.” Draco mumbled to himself.

Greg bristled a bit, feeling a bit unhappy that he couldn’t help Draco put his stuff on the train. 

“Double equals more trouble, I say,” said Weasley on the right.

“That’s why mischief usually comes in pairs,” said Weasley on the left.

“And I now have a headache. Thanks for your help,” Draco grumbled as he walked up the steps but was stopped by the two Weasleys standing in his way. Draco crossed his arms, eyeing them suspiciously. “What do you want? I thought Weasleys didn’t associate with Malfoys and accused Death Eaters.” 

The twins glanced at each other.

“I’m Fred,” Fred said, pointing to himself. “This is George.” He points to the other Weasley who nods his head at him. 

“Word is that you’re the Chosen One. We can see that now thanks to your handy scar.” George said, poking his twin's head playfully with his wand. “Consider us your third year guardian angels.” 

“We just know that you’re gonna be a little trouble maker here at Hogwarts. We can sniff out mischief from a mile away. So if you ever need help, don’t be afraid to ask.” Fred finished for him. 

“See you around, Malfoy!” And with that, the twins left to go off to some other department. Draco could guess that they would be causing more trouble there. Greg lifted his luggage up the stairs and looked off in the direction that the twins disappeared in. 

“They’re quite weird.” Greg mused. 

“Yes, quite. Come along then.” 

Draco and Greg began their search for an available compartment for them to sit in. Draco came to a stop when he noticed a compartment with only one person inside. Luckily for them, that person happened to be Daphne Greengrass who had her head stuffed in a Witch Weekly magazine. Draco slid open the compartment door, pushing his case through the door. 

“Mind if we drop in?” He asked. Daphne looked up at him from her magazine and smiled a bit. 

“I don’t mind. Hello Draco,” She then leaned her head to the side a bit and waved at the boy close behind him. “Hello, Goyle.”

“Hey, Greengrass.” He said with a grunt, lifting his luggage up over his head to place on the luggage racks on the train. 

“Oh, allow me!” Greengrass pulled out her wand, Draco noticed it was beech and 7 inches, and mumbled a spell. Goyle and Draco stood there gobsmacked as their luggage lifted up for them and was placed on the rack for them. Greengrass simply shrugged and their reactions. 

“That’s one of the more simpler spells. I learned that in a book.” Daphne seemed to be doing her best to hold back the smug smirk on her face. Draco and Greg looked at each other, eyebrows raised before they shrugged and shuffled into the compartment and took a seat. Greg sat closer to the door, his head occasionally peeking out to see if he could find the trolley witch. 

Draco watched as Daphne carefully twirled her hair with her wand. She seemed to notice him looking because she held it out for him to get a closer look. “Are you familiar with wandlore, Draco?” She asked innocently. Draco shook his head. While he did find wand lore to be interesting in and of itself, and he could determine which woods were which, he didn’t know the meanings of them. “My wand is beech, seven inches and with a unicorn hair core,” She explained. “It’s usually for witches and wizards who are wise beyond their years, you know.” 

“Interesting. And could you tell me about mine?” Draco reached into his robes, wanting a better summary of his wand than the vague answer Ollivander gave him but paused when he heard a panicked gasp come from Greg. He looked over at him as he hurriedly closed the door after opening it again at some point. 

“What? What is it?” Daphne asked. 

“You don’t want to know.” Greg gulped. 

“Why?” Draco crossed his arms. 

“Well,” Greg began but was quickly cut off by a knock at the door. The group turned and looked at each other before Daphne decided to be the braver of the three of them and open it. A group of students stood excitedly in the isle. A boy holding a cage with a frog inside of it looked inside and froze for a second. 

“So it’s true. Draco Malfoy really is coming to Hogwarts,” His hold on the cage tightened just a bit. “M-My name is Longbottom. Neville Longbottom, by the way. I-I can’t believe this...” 

Greg, after finally gathering the courage, stood up and crossed his arms in an attempt to appear intimidating. “Alright, that’s it,” He glowered down at Longbottom who took a hesitant step back. “Yes, this is Draco Malfoy. But we’re trying to enjoy a peaceful train ride to Hogwarts. You can fawn over him after we’re all sorted.”

Draco shielded his eyes in an attempt to hide his face. The idea of being fawned over wasn’t all that appealing. Perhaps being raised with no one but Regulus as his company made him feel such a way. 

“Wait, wait!” Longbottom spoke up. “I-I came to tell you that Harry Potter is on his way over! He wants to meet him!” 

Harry Potter. Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes but he was curious over the reason why Potter wanted to see him so suddenly. They technically have never met, at least from Potter’s perspective thanks to Draco’s glamour, so Draco knew that it wasn’t over something as silly as confronting him over the little Bat-Bogey Hex incident. As if on cue, Potter and his little posse consisting of Weasley and now Granger appeared in the doorway. Draco stood up to meet them since, unlike Weasley, he was raised with some class. 

He looked at Potter, Greg sized up Weasley and Daphne glared down Granger. Heads peaked out of their compartment doors as they all watched along with the students that came with Longbottom, all staring at them as if they were witnessing history in the making. Potter gave him a boyish smile then, one that Draco would find charming if it were anyone else, and lightly ran his fingers through his mess of hair. 

“I’m Harry Potter,” He said before he pointed to each of his lackeys. “This is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They’re my friends.” 

Greg snorts, rolling his eyes. All eyes quickly fall on him.

“Think our names are funny, do you?” Potter growled. 

“Don't take him too seriously, Harry. I know who this is.” Weasley lightly elbowed Potter, a smug smirk on his face. “Big feet and large gorilla arms? You definitely must be one of the Goyles. How’s your  _ mummy  _ doing?” 

Giggles echoed throughout the compartment, the only ones not laughing being Draco, Daphne, Granger and, of course, Greg. Draco never asked about Greg’s mother but, from the way he seemed to slightly droop his shoulders, it couldn’t be good. Draco placed a comforting hand on his hulking friend’s shoulder as Daphne shot him a concerned look. Greg didn’t meet any of their gazes, instead just keeping his eyes to the floor as if it were the most interesting thing on the train. 

A feeling of boiling rage built up in Draco’s gut as he saw Potter and Weasley chuckle amongst themselves. At least Granger had the decency to shake her head and look at least a little annoyed at the two boys. The laughter eventually died down as Potter stepped forward, that boyish smile now seeming like an evil smirk, and held out his hand to him. “Why don’t you join us and our compartment. The papers said that you weren’t very knowledgeable on certain topics relating to the war,” Potter shot a look at Greg and Daphne. “We can make sure that you don’t associate with the wrong sort.” 

Draco looked down at the hand that was being offered, the train awfully silent. He glanced up at Goyle, who was still looking at the floor, and then Daphne, who was giving icy glares to the trio. And then he gazed past Potter, where a bunch of the other students were still staring. Something felt very familiar about this situation. A hand being offered to him, a pile of expectations, people gazing to see a choice that very well might alter the course of his life…

“No thank you,” Draco spoke up, straightening his back. “I think I can see the wrong sort for myself.” 

And with that, he pushed Potter out of his compartment and Greg followed his lead, pushing Weasley out with him. 

“Don’t bother us again,” Draco said before he closed the door on them and locked it. He let out a large sigh, collapsing in his seat. Daphne looked at him with a slow smile spreading across her face. Greg was more subdued, his smile a lot smaller but filled with gratefulness. “If they thought I would be friends with them, they’re bigger idiots than I thought.” 

He was suddenly pulled into a hug, a flash of dirty blonde hair seen before the smell of flowers and honey filled his nose. Draco lifted his arms up and lightly patted Daphne on the back. “I’m so glad that you didn’t accept their offer,” The relief saturated Daphne’s voice. “Thank you so much.” 

She eventually pulled away, her blue eyes meeting Draco’s silver ones. A smile appeared on his face without him even meaning to before a cough caused both of them to look in the direction it came from. Greg shuffled over to them before he sat down and threw his arm around Draco in a side hug. Greg smelled a lot less elegant than Daphne. Greg smelled like freshly pressed robes and chocolate frogs which Draco had a feeling was a favorite amongst the both of them. 

“Thanks,” Greg said. “M’sorry I’m not as good of a bodyguard as I thought I would be.” 

“Think nothing of it. You’re a friend above anything else, Greg.” Draco replied, patting him on the back. 

“Now,” Daphne took a seat next to Draco’s other side, tapping the palm of her wrist with her wand. “Where were we? I believe I was about to tell you about your wand, Draco. I can do yours next if you want, Greg.” 

Greg seemed surprised by her sudden use of his first name before he just gave her a nod, his eyes still wide. 

And so, as the trolley witch passed by and knocked on the compartment door to offer them food, a trio of friends was born. 

* * *

Draco found himself really enjoying the presence of his two friends. Daphne was a bit of a know-it-all but was proud of it, doing whatever she could to get information on anything and everything. She claimed that it was because it could help her in the future and she wanted to do whatever she could to be prepared but Draco didn’t really believe that. He liked to believe she was only so smart because she wanted to know something others didn’t. Especially kids in her year. 

He learned about Greg, too. He liked the Foulmouthed Falcons and even had a distant cousin who was once a member of that team. The two got into a bit of a heated argument about which team was better before they were cut off by Daphne saying she liked Puddlemere. He also learned that Greg loved to read which interested Daphne, her leaning over Draco so she could excitedly ask what books Greg read. Greg was much more of a fan of fables than non-fiction but did enjoy reading up on things like the Dark Arts. Apparently, those kinds of books take up most of the Goyle estate so those were the only things he could get his hands on besides fables. 

They continued their conversations from the train and then to the boats when they eventually arrived. Draco took a moment to truly be impressed by the grand size of Hogwarts. It was beautiful, a sentiment shared by both Daphne and Greg. 

“So, what houses are you guys hoping to get into?” Daphne asked. 

“Slytherin, I hope. It’s the house my parents were in.” Draco answered. 

Greg pointed at Draco. “I’m followin’ him.” 

“You both really want to go into Slytherin?” Daphne rolled her eyes before she looked up at the sky. “I’m hoping to go into Ravenclaw, personally. Girls in Ravenclaw are nice but not  _ Hufflepuff  _ nice, you know? It’s a perfect balance. Besides, the girls in Slytherin are god awful. Especially Pansy Parkinson.” 

“I've been meaning to ask who exactly Pansy Parkinson is,” Draco mumbled. 

“Oh, she’s the vicious daughter of one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight,” Greg jumped in. “She’ll change on you faster than a veela in heat. Typical of most girls, really. Daphne can agree with that, right?” 

Daphne elbowed him. 

“Sorry, sorry…” 

“We’ll just have to see then,” Draco looked back up at Hogwarts, it’s figure now seeming more imposing than impressive now that they were closer. Anxiety fluttered in the pit of his stomach like butterflies in a tight fitting cage. His body was telling him to run but to also look forward to his time at Hogwarts. Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I just want a normal education if I can have it. Me being in a certain house shouldn’t hinder that. I hope.” 

“As long as you’re not in whatever house Potter is in though, right?” Greg smirked. 

“Obviously. Merlin, that would be a nightmare and a half.” Draco could just picture it now. Him sleeping in the same room as Weasley, who probably snores, and Potter, who probably would wait until Draco is vulnerable to do something horrible to him. Like chewing up his homework like the rabid dog Draco imagined him to be. 

“Oh, look, we’re coming ashore!” Daphne said suddenly, pointing ahead. They all looked towards the shore where some of the boats that were ahead were already there, being helped out by a rather large man with a scruffy beard. The group of three looked at each other excitedly before it was their turn to dock. The large man lifted Draco up into his arms and hugged him tightly once they reached the shore. Draco does what he did with Daphne when he was suddenly hugged by her, patting the man’s shoulder since he couldn’t reach his back before the man placed him down on the ground. 

“Malfoy! ’S good ter see’ya!” The man bellowed. “I’m Hagrid, I knew yer family. You excited fer Hogwarts?” 

“Yes sir,” Draco said politely, still reeling a bit from the sudden hug. The man laughed and patted him on the back before he began working on helping the rest of the students out of the boat. Daphne joined him and then Greg. 

“What was that all about?” She asked. 

“Apparently he knew my family,” Draco responded. He was a bit happy to know that there were other people here who knew who they were. And from the way he seemed happy at Draco’s appearance, he must have thought good of them. That brought some comfort to him at least. The first years stayed on the shore as they waited for the last few boats to come in. Draco took his time whispering to Greg and Daphne, while occasionally feeling a pair of eyes glaring a hole through his head. Whenever he would turn around, Potter would be looking at him. His green eyes were full of mistrust but also slight confusion. They would hold each other’s gaze until one of them eventually looked away. 

“Alrigh’! That’s the last of ya! Gather ‘round an’ follow me!” 

The first years follow behind Hagrid like ducks following their mother, each group of friends in their own clusters. It wasn’t lost on Draco the number of students that seemed to be closer to Potter than his own group. The ones that were closer to him were a respectful distance away from him and whispering about him. Their whisperings weren’t as respectful, unfortunately, but Draco decided that it wasn’t worth worrying about. Especially since Daphne was trying to make a cause for Puddlemere being better than the Holyhead Harpies which was simply impossible. 

They all came to a halt when they arrived at the castle doors. An older woman was standing there, a warm smile on her face as her gaze flitted from student to student. “Welcome to Hogwarts,” She began. “My name is Minerva McGonagall, though that will be Headmistress to all of you. You all will soon be sorted into one of the four houses here at Hogwarts. There is Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. The sorting hat shall decide where you end up based on your personality. Each house has its own Quidditch team which you all will only be able to play in once you are in your second year.” 

Greg whispered in Draco’s ear. “Are you going to join in your second year?” 

“That’s the plan,” Draco whispered back. He wondered if Regulus ever played Quidditch. He never bothered to ask. 

“Now, before you get too excited, there are rules that are upheld here at Hogwarts and you are expected to follow them. Failure to do so will result in the loss of house points from your house. At the end of the year, the house that has the most points will receive the house cup and a very special prize at the end of the year feast. Do your best to be on your best behavior,” McGonagall’s gaze went to Potter on her ending sentence, the boy smiling innocently. “Come along.” 

It was their turn to follow McGonagall now. Draco kept his gaze on the back of her head as best as he could. Regulus said that she was very protective of her students and it showed in her simple actions and the way she carried herself. He wanted to trust her. Hell, maybe he already did trust her. A no nonsense headmistress who would even keep Potter in check was something that made him smile. They were told to wait when they arrived in an antechamber. The moment McGonagall left, whispers began picking up again with students in their little groups of friends. 

Draco’s attention was put onto the ghosts that were floating by, whispering about someone named Peeves. Hearing that name made him want to pull his hair out for some reason that he couldn’t explain. Like something was telling him that this Peeves person was a real source of migraines. He was actually rubbing the side of his temple without him realizing it, Daphne’s hand rubbing him on his back being the thing that made him stop. 

“Are you alright, Draco?” Daphne asked. “You look a bit pale.” 

“I’m alright,” Draco forced a smile. “Your concern is kind, Daphne.” 

Daphne gave him a small smile before the doors opened to the antechamber, small gasps heard as everyone got their first looks at the Great Hall. It was beautiful. The students already there sang joyously as the first years walked down the aisle to the one available table made to fit them. Candles floated high above them, lit and bringing warm light into the room. A dusty old hat with stitches holding it together rested on a chair up in the front. The singing eventually died down and McGonagall stood up, a smile on her face. 

“Let the sorting begin. When you hear your name, come up front and sit down. Once you hear your house, go join them at the table.” 

And so the sorting began. Abbot, Hannah was the first to be sorted. All there was left to do was wait for his turn. As names were called on, Draco began recognizing names he actually knew and started paying attention again. 

Granger was sorted into Gryffindor. Next was Daphne’s turn, who was sorted into Slytherin. He could see the girl’s face fall ever so slightly before she got up and moved to the Slytherin table. After Daphne was Greg, who was also sorted into Slytherin. He shot Draco a nervous look amongst the applause but Draco only smiled back at him, clapping just a little louder for his friend. 

Longbottom was the next to go up. He looked just about ready for the floor to swallow him whole as he waddled his way to the chair that the chat sat on. When he sat down, the hat was placed on his head and the call of Gryffindor was heard. Draco’s eyebrows shot upwards at this. Longbottom in Gryffindor? He didn’t expect to hear that. It seems others didn’t either from the way the clapping was more subdued than it was from before. Longbottom scrambled towards the Gryffindor table in hopes of avoiding all the eyes on him. 

After a couple of more people were called, Draco’s name was called out as the first “M” and the entire Great Hall went silent. Draco took a deep breath, calming his nerves that were threatening to stop him, and walked down the aisle towards the seat. McGonagall gave him a smile the moment he sat down before the hat was placed on top of his head. 

“ _ Hmmm, _ ” A voice in his head hummed. “ _ You are...interesting. _ ”

_ Who are you? _ Draco thought to himself. 

“ _ Why, I’m the hat on your very head. How else would I know where to place you without being able to look inside your head? _ ” 

_ Fair enough. _ Draco relaxed just a bit.  _ Why do you say I’m interesting?  _

“ _ There is so much conflicting information inside of you that I am not sure where to place you. _ ” 

_ What do you mean by that?  _

“ _ You have plenty of knowledge inside your head that I’m getting Ravenclaw from you. But you have also performed some brave actions that also tell me that you could be a Gryffindor. And then, there is that sense of determination that tells me you could be in Slytherin. What to do, what to do… _ ” 

_ No! _ Draco begged.  _ I don’t want to go to Gryffindor! I want to be with my friends, I want to be in Slytherin! _

“ _ Even if some of the friends there are no longer your friends anymore? _ ” 

_ What are you even talking about? I consider Daphne and Greg to be my friends. Place me in Slytherin right now or my cousin Regulus will hear about this! _

“ _ Not going to challenge me yourself? Threaten to rip me to shreds? _ ” 

_ Oh please. Too much work.  _

“ _ Mmm. I’m getting a clearer picture of you now. Yes. I believe you will be… _ ” 

“Slytherin!” The hat shouted out for the entire Great Hall to hear. Draco beamed, looking over at Daphne and Greg who were clapping happily for him. Actually, they were the only ones clapping for him. The entire Great Hall was silent, everyone looking at him as if he were Belledam herself threatening to kill their families. Then the whispers started. 

“Go to your seat, Mr. Malfoy,” McGonagall said kindly and Draco did, ignoring their stares and whispers as best as he could as he made his way over to the Slytherin table. Daphne immediately leaned in. 

“What took you so long?” She probed. “You were sitting up there forever!” 

“Yeah,” Greg chimed in. “I was beginning to think the hat would say that you couldn’t be a student at all.” 

“Wait,” Draco blinked. “I was up there for a long time? I thought everyone talked to the hat.” 

“You talked to it!?” Daphne shouted before quickly quieting down when a group of older Slytherins glared at her. Draco tuned out Daphne’s series of questions as he looked back over to the hat. That’s interesting. But, now that he thought about it, his conversation was anything but ordinary with the Sorting Hat. He had a lot of knowledge in his head? He didn’t even know about wand lore like Daphne. Brave actions? He wasn’t offering to be the bodyguard of the wizarding world’s number one controversial prophesied hero like Greg. And friends who were no longer his friends? But he just met Daphne and Greg recently. There’s no way that they secretly hated him. They didn’t have that kind of aura about them. Just what was it talking about? 

The sorting ceremony continued on. Some kid named Theodore Nott got sorted into Slytherin, Potter got into Gryffindor the moment the hat was inches away from his head, Parkinson got into Slytherin which caused Daphne to groan in annoyance, and then Weasley got into Gryffindor where he immediately ran to Potter and gave him a high five. The ceremony ended with the last kid, Blaise Zabini, getting sorted into Slytherin the older students at their table considered a win. McGonagall stood up and held her arms up, smiling. “And with that, our sorting ceremony has come to a close. For our first year students, you will find your colored house ties in your dormitories. Be sure to follow your prefects as they lead you towards the dorms after you eat. Enjoy!”

Everyone fell into their own comfortable conversations, the Great Hall buzzing with many different conversations. Some of it was about Quidditch and others were about teachers. Draco looked over the Great Hall and, once again, his eyes met Potter’s. Draco squinted at him before he rolled his eyes, looking away and back to his two friends. Greg was looking at him, a brow raised as his gaze went back and forth from him to the Gryffindor table. 

“What?” Draco asked. 

“Nothing! It’s just, er, I noticed you looking at him. Is he causing you any problems? Do I need to do what I have to do?” 

“No, no. But thank you, Greg.” He placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder before he put all of his attention back on his own table. Doing so, he noticed the wide berth that some of the first year students gave him and his friends. The only first years that stayed near him were the Nott kid and the Zabini kid. Zabini was talking to Daphne, his body language more open as he smiled at her and listened to Daphne go on and on about something. 

Draco then went to Nott, who seemed to be more closed off. Draco lightly elbowed Greg and the boy seemed to understand what he was getting at. “Hey, you,” Draco said, snapping his fingers in front of Nott’s face to get his attention. The thin boy looked at him, glancing at the scar on Draco’s forehead before he gave Draco a disinterested look. “What’s your deal? You look pretty bored for someone who just got here.” 

“I have better things to do than associate with blood traitors, Malfoy,” Nott said as he picked at his food. Zabini quickly jumped into the conversation then. 

“Ignore Nott, he’s still a bit upset about mummy and daddy dearest ending up blood traitors themselves.” Zabini smiled. “Don’t worry about me, though. My mom doesn’t care about all of that. You’re Malfoy, though, right? Boy Who Lived and Vanquisher of She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?” 

“That’s what I’m told,” Draco replied with a forced smile. Just how many nicknames did he actually have?

“Bloody amazing. Just our luck, right, Nott?” Zabini elbowed Nott who rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “You think we can stick with you? I imagine the others aren’t too pleased with our parents’ views on blood purity. As you can see…” 

The group looked over at the Slytherins who all seemed to be giving them dirty looks except one of them. She seemed to be older than them and had a badge attached to her uniform. She must be one of the prefects. Draco shrugged and held out his hand to Zabini. 

“Sure thing. Just feel free to call me Draco if you wish. I suppose us outcasts can work together.” 

Zabini shook his hand. “Of course. Just feel free to call me Blaise. And that bloke over there, you can just call him Theo.” 

“Actually,” Nott interrupted. “I’d prefer you not do that, no pun intended. Just because my family fell from grace, doesn’t mean I want to fall too. I don’t imagine it’ll be easy for me to get in the good graces of my fellow Slytherins so I’ll only be tolerating your existence for our duration here at Hogwarts. That will be Nott to you, Malfoy, and I will not accept any other nicknames.” 

With that, Nott turned his attention back to his food. Blaise shook his head with a sigh. “He’s always like this. I call him Theo all the time. I’m sure he’ll warm up to you eventually,” Blaise patted him on the hand before he turned his attention back to Daphne. “So, Daphne, how’s your sister doing?” 

“Oh, she’s well! I’m actually a bit worried about her being alone with my mother while I’m at Hogwarts so I promised to write to her whenever I can.” Daphne answered. 

“Right, I forgot. Your mother still believes in blood purity and all that. You don’t think your sister is going to start believing it too, do you?” Blaise questioned. Daphne looked down at her food again. 

“I highly doubt that. Astoria was the one who even made me stop believing in it, actually. It’s amazing how childish innocence can bring a new perspective to one’s views. She just asked in that cute little voice of hers what was so different from purebloods and muggle-borns. And I could never come up with an answer.” 

“That’s the thing about all of this, isn’t it?” Greg added on, his cheeks stuffed with food. “Everyone is just listening to our parents. I’m not even sure they know the answer. I sure as hell don’t.” 

Blood purity, blood traitors, muggle-borns. What was the difference between all of them that would cause others to hate them? Maybe Belledam's influence caused them to believe it without question. Not out of agreement with what she was saying but maybe out of fear? Draco made a mental note to check out the library later to see if he could understand the origins of this hatred. Though, his train of thought was interrupted by the feeling of someone watching him. He immediately looked towards Potter’s table but he was in deep conversation with Longbottom and Weasley. He continued to look around before his eyes landed on a man at the staff table. 

He had a beard and long, matted hair that made him look a bit like a rabid dog. But there was something about him that seemed familiar. He was looking at Draco with a glare that Draco assumed had something to do with the fact that he was one of the many people who disliked him for who he was. He only stopped when a rather mousy looking man in a turban got his attention. Draco’s scar burned, causing him to reach up and rub it as discreetly as he could. “Who is that?” Draco asked. 

Surprisingly, Nott was the one who spoke up. “That’s Sirius Black. An infamous war hero from the First Wizarding War. He apparently led a task force of animagi that had a hand in defeating You-Know-Who. I suppose he’s teaching here now.” Draco, Daphne, Greg, and Blaise all looked at him funny. Nott only shrugged. “What? I only answered the question. Don’t look too much into it.” 

While the others may have been shocked at Nott participating in their conversation, Draco was more shocked by the man’s name. Sirius Black. Like Regulus Black. They were family, in a way. He may have known who Regulus was. Or maybe he knew more about his mother. But if they were family, why did he seem to hate him? Draco stared at Black for the rest of the meal, only occasionally joining in on the conversation when they said his name. It seemed that Hogwarts may have more answers for him than he thought it would. 

* * *

After dessert, McGonagall made her official welcoming speech informing everyone to stay away from the Forbidden Forest and the third-floor corridor before sending them to their common rooms. Draco, Blaise, Daphne, Greg, and Nott followed all the Slytherins out from behind. Not like they had much of a choice considering just how fast the others got up so they could avoid them. Draco did his best to avoid eye contact with the blood covered ghost in chains that lingered behind them. There was something so disconcerting about his appearance that made Draco want to avoid him for the rest of his life. 

As they followed the Slytherins out, he heard the prefect, whose name was Farley, give them a rundown on the history of Slytherin House. The Bloody Baron was mentioned as the ghost for their house which made Daphne shuffle a bit closer to Draco. When he gave her a questioning look, she shrugged. “I can’t help it, he’s so creepy…” She whispered. Draco understood entirely and decided not to question her about it. 

They eventually made it to the opening of the Slytherin dungeons which was located near the entrance hall. 

“The password for this year is Basilisk so be sure to not forget it. Especially if there is no one around to help you.” Farley explained. The first years nodded while the older students simply rolled their eyes as if this were old news to them. The entrance opened and they were all led down inside. The walk was silent except for the footsteps hitting stone. The walk eventually led them to the common room. Draco looked around in amazement at the appearance of the place. There were large windows that showed them their outside surroundings which were underwater. Grindylows passed by, pressing their faces against the windows before moving onto more interesting things. The room seemed to be very comfortable with black couches and an ongoing fire in the fireplace serving as their light. 

“All students above first year, head back to your dorms. First year girls are to follow me. Boys? Follow Rosier. He’s your other prefect.” 

Rosier the Prefect was a gaunt looking boy with dark black hair and eyes that almost seemed black. He was as pale as a ghost and had a permanent look of disgust on his face. “Follow me.” He said. Draco gave Daphne a sympathetic look before they all parted ways. The first year dorm room was next to the stairs leading up to the other ones that held students in other years. “Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, and Malfoy. This is your dorm room. Try not to tear it to shreds. Your stuff is inside. Get your rest now because your classes start tomorrow.” And with that, Rosier left them be. The five boys entered their dormitory and looked around. There were tons of Slytherin memorabilia inside, the most notable being the large carpet with a silver serpent on it.

Draco made a beeline to his own bed which had his stuff resting in his bags on his bed. There was a trunk at the edge of his bed which he could put his stuff inside which he began doing. He heard Celeste chirp, getting his attention. He went over to her cage and stuck his hand inside, the owl nibbling on his hand playful but seemingly satisfied with being reunited with his owner again. 

“Great, just great. Sharing a dorm with blood traitors. I can already tell this year is going to be awful.” The boy, Crabbe, mumbled under his breath loud enough for the rest of them to hear. 

“Your preaching to the choir, Crabbe,” Nott said as he unpacked. 

“Oh, shut it, Nott. You’re just as much a traitor as they are.” Crabbe argued. Nott fell silent. 

“Watch your mouth, Crabbe. We don’t want to share a dorm with you either but you’re going to have to deal with it.” Draco said, jumping to Nott’s defense. “If you have so much of a problem with it, ask your parents to withdraw you from Hogwarts. I’m sure Durmstrang is happy to take the bottom of the barrel wizards this time of year.” 

Blaise clapped his hands while Goyle smirked in agreement. Crabbe mumbled something under his breath before continuing to unpack his stuff. Nott looked over in Draco’s direction, glaring. “I didn’t ask for your assistance, Malfoy.” That was all he said before he began changing into his pajamas. Draco rolled his eyes before he followed his lead. Once they were all changed, they slipped inside their beds and closed their eyes. 

This time, when Draco dreamed, he didn’t dream of his parents. Instead, he dreamed of himself wearing that mousy professor’s turban on his head, it getting heavier and heavier as it whispered to him about how good of a boy he was for getting into Slytherin. All the while, Potter and Professor Black are pointing at him and laughing. The dream only ends when a golden device is dangled in front of his face like an object used for muggle hypnotism before a flash of green light hits it. 

When Draco woke up, Greg was standing over him and smiling. 

“It’s time to get up. Won’t want to miss the chance to shower, yeah?” 

“Right. Thank you.” Draco forced a smile for his friend before he got up from bed, the odd dream still on his mind.


	3. Because He Likes You

Adjusting to Hogwarts was a bit harder than Draco thought it would be. He almost fell down the moving staircase twice in a row, resulting in laughs from his fellow Slytherins. Luckily Greg was there, always following close behind Draco to make sure that he didn’t accidentally break his neck before he could fulfill his destiny as the Chosen One. Daphne was there too. She was the one who always reprimanded him whenever and complained that he was the reason that they were going to be late for classes. 

“It’s not my fault this school hates me,” Draco complained as he dusted off his school robes before straightening his tie. “At this point, I’m thinking they’re doing it on purpose.” 

“I highly doubt that Headmistress McGonagall would allow you to fall to your death at this school. I think you’re just clumsy.” Daphne responded, her eyes glued to her schedule before briefly looking up to get a proper look at her surroundings. 

“Or maybe someone is sabotaging you. That’s always a possibility.” Greg added. Draco groaned. He didn’t need the idea of someone possibly trying to kill him on top of all the other stress that he’s under. Greg gave him a pat on the back as some form of comfort which Draco accepted readily. Leave it to Greg to always show his support in the simplest ways that wasn’t a bone-crushing hug. 

“I’ll start sabotaging you if you don’t move your feet faster!” Daphne began walking faster, Draco and Greg doing their best to keep up. “Ugh, I bet Blaise and Nott are already in class.” 

“Do you even know where you’re going, Daphne?” Greg questioned. 

“Not particularly, no.” She answered. 

“So, you’ve been leading us in circles this entire time?” Draco asked. 

“Not really. Hogwarts can’t be that big.” Daphne came to a stop, looking at her schedule. “Umm, oh! Peeves, Peeves!” 

Daphne waved down the trickster ghost who held a variety of supplies in his arms. Parchment, ink, quills. Most definitely belonging to students, Draco guessed. That couldn’t be a good idea. He glanced at Greg who, while not the sharpest of feathers, certainly understood why it couldn’t be good as well. Daphne talked at Peeves more than with him, using her glares and passionate hand gestures to try and get the ghost to answer her questions. She eventually came back with a satisfied smile on her face. “Got it. Follow me, boys.” 

The two boys followed behind their female companion. Daphne walked quickly, making it quite hard to keep track of their surroundings as the boys did their best to keep up. They eventually came to a stop in front of a door in a corridor. The sounds of footsteps and whispers all seemed to disappear the moment they arrived, the air turning cold around them as they approached the door. 

“Daphne. Are you sure this is the right way?” Greg peeked out from behind her as he observed the door. “I think you may have misunderstood the directions.” 

Bless Greg’s soul for not wanting to tell her that she was wrong entirely about trusting a ghost like Peeves. Daphne frowned, approaching the door and attempting to open it. “Maybe I did. I could have sworn Peeves said let the staircase take us to the left. He must have been mistaken…” Daphne looked at her schedule yet again before letting out a sigh. “Great. Now we’re really late.”

“What are you kids doing over here!?” 

The group of them quickly turned around, coming face to face with the caretaker known as Argus Filch. He was a decrepit old thing whose only companion seemed to be a cat that looked just as sad as him. Greg stood in front of Draco and Daphne, his arm held out in an attempt to protect them. 

“We’re just looking for our classes, that’s all. We don’t mean any trouble,” explained Draco. “We’re looking for Transfiguration.” 

“Likely story.” Filch stepped closer to them, the cat hissing beside him at the poor first year students. “I thought Minerva told you all that this corridor was off limits. Only misbehaving first years wouldn’t follow her instructions. I think a proper detention is what is needed for you lot…” 

“W-Wait, excuse me, wait!” The mousy professor appeared behind Filch, waving a silver hand to get their attention. “Filch, please, they’re first years. It was bound to happen. They admitted their mistake, you see? Just let them go.” 

Filch stared at the professor with the turban before turning away, grumbling under his breath as the cat followed behind him. The trio let out a relieved sigh, what felt like certain death having been avoided thanks to the help of this professor. Said professor turned to them with a smile on his haggard face. 

“He can be a bit serious when it comes to his job, don’t mind him. I’m Professor Pettigrew, your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. It’s nice to meet you.” He held out his hand for the children to shake. Greg was the first to do so, Draco following his lead afterward. Pettigrew looked at the scar on his forehead, his watery eyes widening just a bit more. “Draco Malfoy, the Boy Who Lived. I’m glad to see you’re unharmed. But you are a bit late for class, dear boy.” 

Draco let go of the man’s hand, ignoring the stabbing pain in his forehead as he forced a smile. “I understand. We’re just lost looking for Transfiguration.” 

After shaking Daphne’s hand, Pettigrew slowly nodded as he listened to him explain what happened and how they ended up in the corridor. 

“Transfiguration, huh. I see I see. That’s the class that my friend Sirius Black teaches. Did you know that you two are cousins, young Malfoy? On Narcissa Malfoy’s side, of course, since she used to be Narcissa Black…” Pettigrew trailed off, his gaze distant as if he were lost in thought. Was he thinking of his mother? The more people who knew his mother, the more comfortable he felt. Pettigrew eventually snapped out of it and scratched the side of his head. “Come with me. I’ll lead you to your class. If I were you, I’d ask Nearly-Headless Nick for directions next time. He may be loyal to Gryffindor but I am sure he will willingly help the Boy Who Lived and his friends.” 

The trio followed Pettigrew as he led them through the castle, speaking about the war and how amazing his friends all were back in the day during their times at Hogwarts. They called themselves the Marauders and they caused mischief all throughout Hogwarts. Greg seemed to be really into the story while Daphne seemed annoyed. Draco couldn’t help but agree with her there. He could only imagine the headache that it caused Headmistress McGonagall. He’d want to retire if he were her. 

They eventually made it to a classroom filled with other children. Slytherins and Gryffindors. Great, he was going to be sharing a class with Potter and Weasley. Just his luck. Professor Pettigrew gave Draco a pat on the shoulder before letting them head inside. Draco noticed that most of the desks were full, with students being two to a seat. Draco gave a sympathetic look to his friends who shared his sentiment. They wouldn’t be able to sit together, at least for this class. 

“Let’s each pick a Gryffindor and pray. There’s no way the Slytherins will let us sit with them.” Draco said. Greg and Daphne gave him a nod before they went their separate ways. Draco took a seat beside a girl with brown skin, curly black hair tied with two bows, and a nametag clipped to her uniform that introduced her as  _ Brown, Lavender. _ She looked at Draco, her eyes wide before she focused ahead. He couldn’t tell if that was fear or not but he would rather someone fear him than hate him. At least they’d be too scared to hex him considering he doesn’t know how to defend himself. 

Suddenly, a dog came running into the room. Draco blinked and rubbed his eyes, swearing he was going crazy. The dog stopped at Potter’s desk, pushing its snout into his awaiting hand before bounding over to the desk in the front. And just like that, the dog transformed from a dog into a man. Specifically, that professor from the welcoming ceremony that was giving him the evil eye. Unlike when he was looking at Draco, Black was smiling at his students and giving a bow to the few impressed first years for his little performance. 

“Thank you, thank you. I’m Professor Sirius Black and I’ll be teaching you Transfiguration for your year.” He explained. “Now, I know you’re worried but don’t be. I would never give you all a hard time. I was a first year once as well. So, expect to not have too many essays like your other professors will probably give you. Just follow my instructions closely.” And with a quick wink, Professor Black began his lesson. 

Black explained that Transfiguration was a dangerous subject and no one was allowed to practice it outside of class without the supervision of a professor. That seemed fair enough. At least to Draco. 

“Now, you all will practice turning matches into needles. Take out A Beginner’s Guide to Transfiguration for me and turn to page ten. Read the first two paragraphs to yourself before you begin your attempts,” Black declared. Draco followed his instructions and did so, ignoring the way the girl beside him flinched when he took out his wand. The first two paragraphs went into depth about how picturing the object in your head was an important part of transfiguration. It also went into detail about the wand movement needed for the spell they were doing. It seemed simple enough and it should have been. 

Which was why Draco was left confused as to why he was unable to make any progress after he tried doing it for the third time. Draco opened his eyes and looked around the room. The others seemed to be having trouble as well, with the only one making any real progress being Granger. He glanced over at Daphne, who was glaring at the back of her bushy haired head as if she hoped Granger would suddenly become dumber. Draco’s only real solace was that Potter hadn’t made any progress either. Black went over to him and ruffled his hair, smiling at him and telling him that he can do better. 

He did just about the same to every student. But the moment he got to Draco, that kind professor act quickly fell away as his gaze became colder the moment his black eyes met Draco’s grey ones. 

“Ah, and what do we have here? Draco Malfoy. Hogwarts’ newest celebrity,” Black looked at Draco up and down before he observed Draco’s progress with the spell. Or, well, his not-progress more like it. “Upset that you can’t show off? I suppose that Malfoys really can’t be good at everything.” The class burst into giggles, making Draco sink a bit lower into his seat. Just what was this man’s problem with him? They were family, weren’t they? So why couldn’t he treat him with some respect? When Draco didn’t respond, that seemed to satisfy Black because he moved on to the next student. Except this time, he was back to being that kind professor that everyone saw at the beginning of classes. 

By the time class was over, Draco’s interest in transfiguration waned and he decided that he never wanted to do any work for that class again. “There’s something wrong with that guy. There’s no way a professor should be allowed to single you out like that!” Daphne declared. He gave her a little smile but waved off her concern. He didn’t care what Black thought of him, even if he embarrassed him. All he needed to do was pass the class. Though, he made a quick reminder to himself to send a letter to Regulus about it. 

Their next class was Defense Against the Dark Arts which meant that Pettigrew would be teaching. Luckily, Potter wasn’t in this class with him and he instead was with a bunch of Ravenclaw students. Everyone thought that they would be learning the basics of DADA but that wasn’t the case with Pettigrew in charge. The man spoke on and on in circles about his own life experiences instead of teaching them. This story was about how he saved an African prince who thanked him by gifting him the turban that he now wears on his head. While interesting, they didn’t exactly learn anything. Draco was grateful for Pettigrew’s help, truly, but he could officially say that he was the worst professor ever. 

After classes ended, he went to the owlery where Celeste was waiting for him since Monday and began writing his letter to Regulus. 

* * *

The week continued on with nothing significant really happening besides the usual jests from the other Slytherins. Daphne complained to him about how Pansy Parkinson was giving her trouble and Greg offered to punch Parkinson for her. Daphne, of course, quickly lectured him on how it wasn’t gentlemanly for him to do that. It was on Friday during breakfast that something finally happened. Celeste came swooping down into the Great Hall with two letters. He lightly patted her with the back of his finger, having not seen her since he sent his letter off to Regulus. 

“Thank you, Celeste.” Draco fed her some of his breakfast before she flew away again. Blaise, the nosy little snot, leaned over heavily to get a good look at what Draco had. 

“Someone’s popular.” Blaise lifted an eyebrow, a suggestive smirk on his face. Draco rolled his eyes before he opened the first letter. There wasn’t much content inside of it, just directions and instructions to meet Hagrid in his hut for tea. Daphne and Greg leaned over from their places next to Draco to get a peek at the letter’s contents as well. Even Nott seemed interested, looking in their general direction for the first time all week instead of keeping his head buried in his arms. 

“Hagrid’s that large man from the boats, isn’t he?” Greg asked. 

“Yes, and he’s invited me for tea after classes. Do you all want to join me?” Draco offered. 

“Oh, I’d love tea! I’d like to learn more about Hagrid. Did you know that he’s a half-giant? I knew he was a half-giant.” Daphne bragged. 

“I’m following you, of course,” Greg said simply. 

“Theo and I don’t have anything better to do,” Blaise said. Nott opened his mouth to interject before he probably decided against it, just grunting before turning his attention back to his food. 

“Alright, it’s a plan.” Draco smiled before he turned his attention to the next letter. This one was in Regulus’s familiar handwriting. He pulled the letter closer to himself just a bit before reading.

_ Dearest Draco,  _

_ I got your recent letter. I am very proud of you for managing to get into Slytherin. I’m sure Narcissa and Lucius are smiling at you from their places in the afterlife. I am glad that you have managed to make new friends, especially ones that happen to be from the Sacred Twenty-Eight. You’re quite lucky! Though, I suppose not all Slytherins are proud to have the one that defeated the Dark Duchess in their house. Kids are very impressionable, Draco, and I hope that you can forgive them for giving you a hard time. They are only doing what their parents want them to do.  _

_ Speaking of people giving you a hard time, I apologize on the behalf of Sirius. He has lost a lot since the war. He believes me to be dead and he, of course, has lost Narcissa. He is a scarred man and I hope that you find it in your heart to forgive him as well. I’d talk to him but I have to be extra careful with people who know I am alive. Sirius and I never had much of a positive relationship before the war began thanks to our view on blood purity contrasting so much at the time. Call me selfish for this, but I am somewhat glad that he at least feels something about my supposed death.  _

_ Continue to do your best in school, Draco. I expect good grades. Nothing below an E, dear cousin, unless you wish to spend your summer studying.  _

_ Love, R.A.B _

Nothing below an E? Draco groaned before he closed the letter, making sure to rip it to pieces just in case it gave away any information that would lead him back to Regulus. He received a couple of odd stares but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. Thinking of Regulus’s secret status now, it did make him wonder if he should ever tell the rest of his friends about it. He’s sure Daphne would have a field day and Greg would probably be confused. He’d have to wait on seeing if he should tell Blaise and Nott. While Blaise was carefree, he may run his mouth. And Nott was, well,  _ Nott _ . The kid would probably do anything to get back in the good graces of his fellow Slytherins. 

Not that he could blame him. Nott truly was a Slytherin through and through. He could respect him for that. 

After breakfast was over, Draco walked to Potions class with the rest of his friends at his side. 

“I’m feeling good about this class,” Draco beamed. “The Slytherin Head of House is teaching it, right?” 

“Not that it’s a good thing,” sniffed Nott. “It’s Gilderoy Lockhart of all people. How good could he be at teaching us about potions?” 

Draco had mixed feelings about Lockhart. His childish brain was always amazed at the stories that he told but the smarter part of him knew that’s all that they were  ― stories. Gilderoy Lockhart was a hack and a fraud and he’d stand by that statement. But there’s no way that Headmistress McGonagall would hire him if he was entirely useless. So, he must be good enough at potions that would have Draco actually learning something. 

Seeing the Potions classroom, Draco was relieved to see that they’d be sitting at tables. It meant that they could all sit together for once. The quintet of Slytherins made their way to the available table which already had some Hufflepuff students sitting there. Blaise flashed one of the first year girls a smile to show that they meant no harm before they finally settled in. 

“How do you do that?” Greg wondered. “That thing? With your smile?” 

“Whatever do you mean, old friend?” Blaise replied innocently, a hand placed on his chest dramatically. “I was just being friendly.” 

“Yeah, right…” Nott grumbled from the edge of the group. Blaise elbowed him but Nott didn’t flinch, just reaching down into his back to pull out his textbook.

A few minutes after that, Gilderoy Lockhart came strutting into the room. His silver robes shimmered beautifully as it trailed behind him, the inner part of his cape showing off his Slytherin pride by being a tasteful deep green. He made his way up to the front of the classroom, flashing a handsome smile that made all of the girls in the classroom (even Daphne, for Merlin’s sake) sit up just a bit straighter. Draco didn’t really see the appeal of Lockhart. He wasn’t really all that handsome to Draco and, of course, him being a fraud also brought down that appeal. When he whispered as much to Greg, the lumbering boy simply shrugged. 

“Maybe it’s because you’re just as good looking. You cancel each other out.” He answered. Draco accepted that answer without much protest. How could he ever be offended at being called good looking?

“Good morning, class. You may be in awe of my presence and I will tell you happily that, yes, I am  _ that  _ Gilderoy Lockhart. You may have heard of me. Oh, who am I kidding, of course, you heard of me,” Lockhart bragged. Draco could feel his excitement slowly dimming. He severely hoped that this class wouldn’t become just like Pettigrews. Though, much to his relief, Lockhart instructed them to take out their textbooks and to turn to page seven. 

“Now, for our beginning lesson, we’ll be needing to make a Cure for Boils. I’m sure the lovely Madam Pomfrey will appreciate being handed successful potions so please do your best to succeed. Read the instructions in your textbooks, take out your cauldrons, and begin part one. I’ll be around to mark your cauldrons as yours.” 

The room bustled with noise as students shuffled through their bags to get their cauldrons while others put their attention on their textbooks. Draco took out his cauldron and read the instructions as carefully as he could. They seemed simple enough and Draco tended to learn a lot better with something he could read. Draco sent Greg off to collect the ingredients just as Lockhart came around to their cauldrons. He looked at Draco, his eyes going comically wide the moment he noticed the scar on his forehead. 

“My, my. Draco Malfoy in my classroom. The Prince of Slytherin!” Lockhart gasped dramatically. He leaned down so he could get a closer look at Draco. Well, more like a closer look at his scar. “I’d make you the King of Slytherin but that position belongs to me. How are you liking the class so far, dear boy? Am I the amazing teacher that you always imagined?” 

“Oh, I love it. You’re a wonderful teacher, Professor Lockhart.” Draco lied with ease. Lockhart gave a great big smile at Draco before he patted him on the head. 

“Good boy, lovely lad.” He praised. Lockhart placed a spell on his cauldron before moving on to Greg’s the moment the boy came back. As Draco shook his head and put his attention back on his potion, he decided that Lockhart would be a lot easier to handle than he thought. Now all he needed to do was pass the class. Considering how easy the instructions seemed so far, Draco had a feeling that Regulus wouldn’t be complaining about his Potions grade. 

After their last class ended for the day, the group met up with each other before they made their way to Hagrid’s Hut. Thanks to the directions that Hagrid gave them, they arrived at the large man’s shack with ease. A large dog sat outside along with Hagrid, who waved at them. The group of them stopped, eyeing the dog suspiciously. Hagrid seemed to see their fear. “O’ don’ worry abou’ Fang ‘ere. He’s friendly.” Hagrid said, leaning down to pat the dog on the head. 

The dog melted like butter under the large man’s hand, laying down and rolling over on his stomach. The first years relaxed before Draco led the charge closer towards the cabin. Greg was the one who stopped and rubbed Fang on the stomach as well, earning him a slobbery kiss. Inside of Hagrid’s little hut was a bunch of stuff, making it hard to find some room inside. They all eventually found their own places to sit, Hagrid handing them cups of warm tea as he passed by. Greg, having taken a liking to Fang, shared his cup with the dog which earned a groan from Daphne. 

“How are yer classes, Draco?” Hagrid asked, sitting down in a large chair. 

“Great,” he answered. “I especially love the fact that Professor Black seems to hate my guts despite the fact that I’m the chosen wizard who will save the world. Yet he praises Saint Potter like he’s the best thing since swiss cheese.” 

“Well, Sirius is ‘Arry’s godfather. Him an’ James Potter are friends,” explained Hagrid, taking a quick sip of his tea. “I wouldn’ worry too much abou’ Sirius though. He don’ hate nobody. Maybe he’s just tryin’ ta help ya improve.” 

“I highly doubt that,” Draco muttered into his teacup. 

“Oh please, Draco, not everyone is going to praise the ground you walk on like Professor Lockhart did. Chosen One or not, you’re still a student here. And a bit of a prat at times.” Daphne huffed. 

“Really now,” Blaise smirked. “Are you saying that because you believe that or because you’re jealous that Draco is getting Lockhart’s attention instead of you?” 

_ Oohs  _ echoed throughout the cabin, Daphne’s face becoming redder and redder by the second. She sank down into her seat as she took a sip of her tea. 

“Alrigh’, alrigh’. Now go on, I wanna hear abou’ all yer classes.” 

The others began talking to Hagrid at once, excitedly talking about their favorite classes. Well, everyone besides Nott. He stayed silent and just watched them all speak. Greg liked DADA, Daphne liked History of Magic, and Blaise liked Transfiguration. Nott eventually spoke up and said that he liked whatever helped him the most in life but didn’t elaborate any further than that. As the others continued to talk, Draco found himself tuning them out as he observed his surroundings. 

Hagrid’s Hut was oddly comfortable. It reminded him of the cottage that he shared with Regulus. There were even pumpkins nearby which almost made him want to ask for some seeds from Hagrid so he could send some back to Regulus. He looked at the Daily Prophet which sat on the table, the title catching his attention immediately. 

BREAK-IN AT GRINGOTTS: DEATH EATERS SUSPECTED?

31 July 1991

Draco carefully read the title and the date of the article. A break in back in July, huh. That’s certainly interesting. It apparently happened on the day that Draco went to pick up his supplies, didn’t it? Draco’s attention was broken away from the newspaper when he heard the sound of a teacup shattering. Greg was getting a face full of slobbery Fang kisses, probably having dropped the class from being overwhelmed. Draco joined in the laughter with his fellow Slytherins as Hagrid got up out of his seat to pull Fang off of Greg. 

After a while of enjoying the tea, they were eventually shooed away by Hagrid so they weren’t late for dinner. As they all walked to the Great Hall, that article was still on his mind as questions filled his head.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since he became a student at Hogwarts and Draco had begun to settle in just fine. He stuck close to his friends while making sure to keep his head down around other Slytherins. He avoided Potter and his little posse like the black plague, occasionally trading insults in the halls whenever they were spurred on by Weasley with Granger being the one to break them up. When Peeves causes trouble, Daphne was the one who always told him off before dragging them in the opposite direction so they don’t get tortured by the annoying pest of a ghost. All in all, Draco thought that he was handling being a student here just fine. 

Until he found out he had flying classes with the Gryffindors. And all over again, Draco found himself complaining. 

“It’s just not fair,” whinged Draco. “One of the few classes I’m looking forward to and suddenly I have to share it with Potter.” 

“Maybe it won’t be that bad,” Greg said, doing his best to calm down Draco with a strong hand on his shoulder. “It’ll be on the training grounds so that means they’ll be plenty of room to avoid him. You know, if you actually want to avoid him.” 

“Gregory Gustave Goyle, you are  _ not  _ suggesting that he start a fight with Potter, are you?” Daphne spoke up, her nose high in the air as she looked off in disgust. 

“No, no, of course not,” Greg denied. “I was just...hinting at it?” 

Daphne gaped at him before she began walking ahead. Draco shot him a sympathetic look before hinting at Greg to go after her and attempt to appease her. Greg gave him a quick smile before he began to catch up with Daphne. Blaise replaced Greg’s spot beside him, throwing an arm around him as he pulled him close to whisper in his ear. 

“If you ask me,” muttered Blaise. “I think Potter is only mean to you because he  _ likes  _ likes  you.” 

“What?!” Draco blanched. 

“My mother says that it’s just classic pigtail pulling. It’s because he wants your attention but doesn’t know else to get it.” 

“Well, Potter can go pull someone else’s pigtails because I want nothing to do with that ignorant jerk.” 

Draco ripped himself away from Blaise’s hold, catching up to Greg and Daphne as he did his best to get the heat away off of his cheeks. Potter liking him.  _ Pssh _ . What an idiotic idea.

They eventually arrived at the training grounds where their instructor, Madam Hooch, stood proud at the group of first years that she was stuck with teaching. Brooms were laid out on the ground and Draco took his place with the nearest one next to him. As a unit, his friends took their places beside him. Greg was to his left and Blaise to his right, Daphne and Nott being on the end next to each other. The two seemed to be actually talking which was surprising to Draco considering how done with other people Nott seemed to be. 

Potter stood not too far away, chatting with Weasley. He looked past Weasley and directly at Draco. Draco squinted at him, a sneer on his face before he turned his attention ahead. Blaise elbowed him but Draco really didn’t want to hear anymore theories about Potter’s hypothetical crush on him. He’d like to actually keep his lunch down and not embarrass himself on the first day of class. 

“Welcome to Flying class. You may call me Madam Hooch and I will be your instructor for this year. We’ll first start by trying to get your brooms up off the ground using the basic ‘Up’ command before moving onto basic flying skills. You may now begin,” Hooch explained. Draco looked down at his broom and shouted up, the broom lifting off the ground just a bit. Progress. Perfect! Feeling a lot more confident in himself, Draco repeated this over and over again until the broom lifted into his hand. He smiled brightly and looked to Hooch for approval, the instructor smiling at him before she began focusing on other students. 

He redid this task until a couple more students began lifting their brooms into their hands as well. The successful students so far seemed to be himself, Greg, Nott, Longbottom, Weasley, and Potter. Hooch began explaining to them how to lift up off the ground and steer their brooms. The moment Draco kicked off the ground, he was filled with a feeling of nostalgia. Despite never riding a broom in his life, it felt as natural as breathing. Draco closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the soft wind that kissed his skin. 

Though, the moment was quickly ruined by the sound of a yell and a sickening thud. Draco opened his eyes and flinched at the sight of Longbottom on the ground, groaning in pain. Hooch quickly ran over to him and lifted him up in her arms with ease. “I’ll be taking Longbottom to the Hospital Wing. Do not cause trouble!” Hooch ordered before she walked back into the castle. Draco sighed. This whole scenario felt familiar. Very familiar. He eyed the  Remembrall  on the ground where Longbottom’s body once was. 

Crabbe walked over to it and picked it up, throwing it in the air without much care as he mocked Longbottom and his fall. Parkinson let out a nasally laugh, some of the other Slytherins joining in with her. Potter, ever the annoying golden boy, swooped down to defend Longbottom’s honor like some knight. Crabbe laughed in Potter’s face and, all of a sudden, a chill was sent down Draco’s spine. What happened next, he could only describe as pure instinct. 

Crabbe suddenly threw it high into the air, towards one of the windows on the higher floors. Draco tilted his broom and steered it towards the ball, the wind whipping past his face as he held his arm out to reach it. Just in time, he caught it and held it up high in the air in triumph before it could go through the window. His friends and a couple of Gryffindors clapped for him and he felt accomplished. The look of surprise on Potter’s face was well worth it. 

That is until the window opened and he was met with the sight of Headmistress McGonagall, giving him a stern look through her glasses. “I’ll be seeing you after class, Mr. Malfoy.” She said before she closed the window. Draco groaned. And there goes his feeling of accomplishment. He slowly lowered himself down onto the ground, Greg and Daphne coming to his side to congratulate him. 

“You were amazing!” Greg wrapped an arm around him. “Quidditch is definitely in your future, mate.” 

“And you even saved Longbottom’s ball!” Daphne then glanced up at the window it almost smashed into. “What did McGonagall want, though?” 

“She wants to see me after class. Guess that means I’m in trouble,” Draco just shrugged. 

“We’re going to stand behind you no matter what. Everyone knows you were doing it for Longbottom’s sake!” Daphne argued. 

“Thank you. I know I can depend on you two, at least.” 

The sound of the clock tower bells signaled the end of class. Draco walked past Potter, throwing the Remembrall to him which he quickly caught. He didn’t give him the honor of making eye contact with him and instead walked up to McGonagall who waited for him patiently at the doorway. Daphne immediately spoke up. 

Daphne spoke up the moment she saw her. “Please, Headmistress. Draco was only doing it to save Longbottom’s remembrall. Crabbe and Parkinson are the ones who should be getting in trouble, not him!” 

“I am aware, Ms. Greengrass,” McGonagall said calmly. 

“And I― wait, what?” 

“I said I am aware, Ms. Greengrass. Mr. Malfoy isn’t in trouble at all. I do have to speak with him alone so please do report to the Great Hall so you can eat.” And with that, McGonagall began to walk away. Draco shot a look at Daphne and Greg before he followed behind McGonagall. The woman walked with as much poise as a headmistress should. She didn’t say a word to Draco as she led him to her office, only speaking to say the word “lemon drops” to the gargoyle before they made their way into her office. 

McGonagall’s office was definitely interesting, one of the few things catching Draco’s eye being that of the phoenix there. Oh, and the other Slytherin student just standing there. He looked at Draco, a slight sneer on his face but his eyes were calculating. Draco shifted a bit. His gaze was very disconcerting. 

“Mr. Malfoy, this is Marcus Flint. He is the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team.” 

“Hey.” Flint greeted, holding a hand out. Draco shook the other boy’s hand before looking at McGonagall. Why was he here exactly?

“I asked him here today so he can officially offer the position of Slytherin seeker to you. I told him of your little performance today and Slytherin is in desperate need of a seeker for the upcoming game.” McGonagall explained. 

“Higgs was pulled out of school because his mum was sick and he’s the only family she’s got that’ll take care of her,” Flint explained. “We need you to carry Slytherin to victory. I’m not too confident in bringing on an ickle first year but McGonagall says you’re just what we need. Do you accept?” 

Draco blinked, his brain finally allowing him to process the information that he was just given. McGonagall personally recommended him to be Slytherin’s seeker. And Flint actually wanted him to play. If he accepted, he could possibly be the youngest Quidditch Seeker in a century. The smile that appeared on his face was so wide that he could feel his cheeks beginning to hurt. 

“Of course!” Draco said proudly. “I’d be honored to be the seeker for Slytherin.” 

Flint slapped him on the back, nearly sending Draco toppling over if he didn’t catch his footing. “Perfect. McGonagall will tell you when the practice is.” He said before he simply left. Draco looked at McGonagall who walked behind her desk and sat down, continuing her work. Whatever work headmistresses did, anyway. Draco wasn’t very sure. She peered at him over her glasses. 

“That will be all, Mr. Malfoy. Oh, and do your best to keep this as secretive as you can.” 

Draco gave her a nod before he left the room, a smirk appearing on his face. Him? Not talking about it and spreading the news like wildfire? It seemed like Minerva McGonagall forgot just what kind of student Draco Malfoy was. This news could not only turn the tides on his position in Slytherin but also he could rub it in Potter’s stupid git face. 

When he got to the Great Hall, his friends looked at him expectantly for answers as to what happened. Deciding to keep them in suspense, Draco focused on his food at first but made sure that his smug smirk stayed on his face so they knew he was hiding something. Greg was the first one to speak what was on their minds. 

“So? What happened?” 

“Well,” Draco began. He leaned forward a bit in his seat. “You’re looking at the youngest Quidditch player of the century. McGonagall recommended me to Flint and now I’m Slytherin’s new Seeker.” 

“Shut up, that’s such a lie!” Daphne blurted out, her eyes wide in interest. 

“No, no. It’s true. I swear it. You can ask Flint himself.” Draco looked further down the table where Flint was talking to a couple of other students. He caught Draco’s eye and nodded before he continued his conversation. 

“Sweet Circe, that’s amazing!” Blaise said excitedly. “You’re going in the bloody history books, mate! And not just for being, you know, the Boy Who Lived.” 

“I wonder who he had to pay to have that position,” mumbled some Gryffindor. But Draco would recognize the snarky voice of that certain Gryffindor anywhere. 

“Is there a problem, Potter?” Draco asked. Potter turned around from his conversation with Weasley, the two boys glaring at him. Just to make things even, Greg glared back. Draco is, once again, grateful for Greg’s existence. 

“Yes, there is. That isn’t fair that you get school rules bent for you like that. You obviously bribed McGonagall somehow.” Potter responded. 

“Or put her under some dark spell you learned from your parents,” Weasley interjected. 

Greg cracked his knuckles. “Watch your mouth, Weasley.” 

“It’s fine, Greg, really.” Draco gave him a pat on the shoulder. “Weasley is just uncreative with his insults. I’m practically perfect so he has to resort to insulting my family. Meanwhile, I can name everything wrong with Ronald Weasley in under a minute.” 

“Leave Ron out of this,” Harry growled. “Just admit the truth, Malfoy. Who did you bribe?” 

“I just used my natural talent, Potter. I am so sorry that you wouldn’t know what natural talent is unless it hit you in the face. Must be nice having everything handed to you on a silver platter practically every day.” 

“I get my hands dirty just like everybody else.” 

“Can you prove it?” 

Potter fell silent, glaring at Draco as if he hoped the boy would combust right there under his gaze. But Draco stayed strong, meeting his gaze head on. Potter then eventually spoke. 

“Midnight tonight. In the trophy room. I challenge you to a wizard’s duel. Wands only ― no contact.” Potter hissed. 

Draco raised an eyebrow, suddenly interested. A wizard’s duel was pretty intense but, considering that Potter was a Gryffindor, Draco wasn’t surprised he chose something like it. Was it odd that he was also impressed? Draco smirked. “Alright, Potter. You’re on.” 

And with one final glare, their wizard’s duel was decided. Daphne, of course, was the only one who had a problem with it. “Honestly, Draco, you can’t seriously be thinking to do this,” Daphne wailed. “It’s past curfew! And you barely know any dueling spells at all!”

But Draco was already coming up with plans to defeat Potter. The dirty blonde haired girl sighed, accepting her defeat, before turning back to her food. 

* * *

After dinner, Draco spent time in his dorm room hunched over his Defense Against the Dark Arts book. Blaise was giving him an amused look while Nott was ignoring him entirely. Greg was in the corner of the room, also staring at his Defense Against the Dark Arts book. Not reading it, no, just staring at the words and not really processing them. He was most likely waiting for Draco to make his move. Draco carefully practiced the wand movements that were described in the book and only had the hope that his wand did the rest for him. 

In the distance, the clock tower sounded signaling that it was officially midnight. And that meant that it was officially past curfew. Draco closed the book and got up out of bed. Crabbe was sound asleep which meant that he didn’t have to worry about him tattling on him. He slipped out of the door with Greg following close behind. Daphne was waiting for them at the entrance, a fluffy blue robe over her silky pink pajamas. She was glaring at him but she didn’t make any smart comments. 

“Let’s go,” Draco ordered and the three of them quickly made their way out of the Slytherin common room and into the halls of Hogwarts. They didn’t speak as Draco led the way to the Trophy Room, occasionally touching his wand in his pocket. Did Potter know more spells than he did? He had many people in his life that could have taught him some more complex dueling spells. Regulus never taught him much about magic. He just fed chickens and harvested crops. All he had was the hope that his quick study session with his DADA textbook would help him. 

When they arrived at the Trophy Room, there was not a single sound heard. It was empty. Utterly empty. The trio waited for a bit, Daphne shifting left to right while Greg stood as still as a stone. It was after ten minutes of waiting that Draco finally realized that Potter wasn’t coming. He groaned.

“I can’t believe he chickened out.” 

“Maybe that’s a good thing,” Daphne offered. “Now none of us will be getting in trouble.” 

“I was hoping for a fight,” mumbled Greg, sleepily rubbing his eyes. “But I won’t resist a good night’s sleep either…” 

Just as Draco was about to tell them that they could leave, they heard heavy footsteps coming inside. They quickly froze up, hearing the mumblings of Filch to his cat about how annoying the students at Hogwarts are. The trio shared a look before they quickly began running away as fast as they could. 

“Hey! Who’s there?!” Filch called out but they continued to run. Daphne pointed over to a door further into the room and the group ran over to it as quickly as they could. Draco pulled on the handle but the door wouldn’t budge. 

“It’s locked!” He whispered. 

“I’ve got this,” Daphne pulled out her wand and made a quick motion with her wand. “ _ Alohomora _ .” 

The two boys looked at Daphne. “Blimey, Greengrass,” Greg whispered.

“If you two actually paid attention in Charms, you’d know that the spell is surprisingly easy.” She said before she opened the door. The two of them walked inside, closing the door tightly behind them. They held their breaths as they heard the sound of Filch’s footsteps walk closer to the door before stopping. Flich’s footsteps started up again, this time fading as they walked into the distance.

“Thank Merlin.” Draco rested his back against the door, his heart pounding heavily in his chest. He was glad to avoid whatever fate that Filch probably had set up for them if he had caught them. 

“U-Um, Draco…” He heard Greg whimper beside them. “Maybe don’t thank him just yet.” 

Draco glanced at Greg. The boy was frozen in fear, Daphne’s mouth also agape as she stared at the thing in front of them. The moment Draco saw just what they were staring at, he understood their reactions. Sleeping peacefully on the ground was a large three-headed dog. He felt terrified. Like if he breathed wrong, his life was going to be ended by this foul beast. 

“Let’s leave the room as quietly as possible,” Draco whispered. 

Greg and Daphne nodded, their eyes still glued to the creature. Draco was the one who opened the door and slipped out first, followed by Daphne and then Greg. They closed the door behind them and leaned against it for a bit before Greg finally spoke up. 

“What the bloody hell was that?” 

“I’m surprised you didn’t get along with it, Greg,” Draco teased. “You and large dogs tend to get along well.” 

“That beast in there was no Fang, that’s for sure.” 

“Maybe they’re distant relatives.” 

“Will you two shut it for a minute?” Daphne interrupted. She twirled a strand of her hair, her gaze focused on the ground. “That beast. It was guarding something. Did you see it?” 

“So? Who cares? Let’s get out of here,” Greg began ushering the two of them back towards the entrance of the Trophy Room. 

“This had to be some kind of setup. Potter and his little cronies must be having a laugh at almost sending us to our deaths.” Draco snarled, allowing Greg to push him along. 

“It was your fault for accepting his duel in the first place,” Daphne glared at him. “Now, I’d like to catch up on some well deserved beauty sleep. I’m going to be having nightmares of possibly being expelled thanks to you two meatheads.” 

Greg raised an eyebrow. “You really need to get your priorities right.” 

Daphne huffed and began walking ahead, her nose high in the air to signal she was just about done with their shenanigans for the night. As the three snuck back into their dorm room, Daphne’s observation about the dog guarding something stayed on his mind. Because underneath the dog’s large paws, he could have sworn he saw a trapdoor. 

That night, Draco dreamed of a woman’s shrill laughter coming from underneath the trapdoor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with a new chapter. Thank you so much for the positive comments on the last chapter!


	4. What's a Prime?

When everyone was gathered in the Great Hall for breakfast, Draco sat with Greg and Daphne away from the other Slytherins as they discussed last night’s events. The three of them occasionally shot glares at Potter from their spot away from him but he didn’t seem to be aware of them looking at him. It was taking everything in Draco’s willpower not to go over there and throttle him. 

“Hey, let’s focus!” Daphne snapped her fingers in front of Draco’s face, drawing his attention back to the group. “You’re the one who wanted to speculate about what was under that trapdoor. So let’s speculate!” 

“Right,” The blond poked his eggs with his fork, a theory formulating in the back of his head. “I read a newspaper in Hagrid’s Hut about a break in at Gringotts. Maybe what’s under there is all the money the suspected Death Eaters stole.” 

“Why would the school hide money, though?” Greg threw in. “I mean, really, this is Hogwarts. This school probably has just about as much or even _more_ money than the Ministry!” 

“Greg does have a point,” Daphne tapped the table with her index finger, her brow furrowed as she thought long and hard. “They wouldn’t really have any need to hide money. Maybe it’s something else.” 

Draco closed his eyes and focused as well, doing his best to think about it. If it wasn’t money they were hiding, then what was it? He supposes that not just money has to be in a vault at Gringotts. A variety of family heirlooms of jewelry could be stored there if requested. And the article didn’t specifically mention money from what he read. Just that someone broke in. Maybe they weren’t aiming for money but for something else. But what? 

“Incoming!” shouted Greg. 

Draco looked up and saw Celeste descending onto their table, carrying a very large package. She dropped in unceremoniously onto the table, leaving just as quickly as she appeared. Greg let out an annoyed groan at his spilled over cornflakes. While Daphne assisted Greg in cleaning up his spilled cereal, Draco focused on unwrapping the random gift he received. From the shape of it, he could easily see what it was. Once the brown wrapping paper was off, he was met with the sight of a brand new Firebolt 2000. 

“What in the bloody―” He mumbled under his breath. He didn’t order this thing. And his birthday wasn’t for a long while. There’s no way that Regulus would have sent this to him. This had to be a trap or some kind of trick. He inspected the broom a bit closer and noticed a note tied near the end where the bristles were. He plucked the note from the string and carefully read it’s contents. 

_Slytherin practice starts during your first free period. Do not be late._

_Signed, Headmistress McGonagall_

A warm feeling fluttered in his stomach when he looked towards the table where the staff usually ate. McGonagall sat there, a rare sight since she was usually in her office, and gave him a gentle smile before she raised her goblet to him. Draco mouthed a quick thank you before he looked back to Greg and Daphne. They were smiling brightly, an aura of proudness coming off of them. Blaise had drifted closer to them then, inspecting the broom himself while Nott did his best not to look interested. 

Others were doing their best to follow Nott’s example. Parkinson whispered heatedly into another girl’s ear while she glared in his direction while Crabbe looked gobsmacked. His prefects, Fawley and Rosier, were talking as well while they eyed his broom. And then there was Potter and Weasley. Oh, Potter and Weasley’s reactions were his favorite. Weasley’s face was as red as his hair, his freckles almost disappearing with the color. And Potter looked completely and utterly _jealous_. Just the thought of being able to have something that Potter didn’t almost made him want to get up and sing. 

But he didn’t, of course. Malfoys are much more composed than that and Regulus would surely kill him if he found out he did such a thing. So, he simply gave a sly smirk to the two idiots that he hated the most before he continued to enjoy the rest of his breakfast that hadn’t been ruined by Celeste’s sudden drop in. 

When his free period came, Draco parted ways with Greg and Daphne. 

“Be safe, Draco. Keep an eye out for jinxes,” Daphne hugged him tightly, strands of her dirty blonde hair tickling his cheek. When she pulled back and Greg got closer, she shot the lumbering boy a glare. “Oh, no you don’t. We aren’t going with him. _You_ are going to study because your magic skills are abysmal, Greg! Honestly, how can you have a Dragon Heartstring wand core and not use it properly?” 

Greg looked at him, his eyes large. The poor boy looked to be just about on the brink of tears at the idea of being stuck studying with the strict Daphne Greengrass. “I’ll be fine, Greg. You look after Daphne.” He gave his friend a sympathetic look and muttered good luck before he began navigating his way towards the Quidditch pitch with his broom in hand. 

“Oh, erm, excuse me! Malfoy, was it?” 

Draco stopped and turned towards the sound of the voice that called his name. And at that very moment, his heart stuttered at the sight of a boy. He wasn’t all that much older than Draco, probably a second or third year, but he was still very handsome. His brown hair looked like it had been recently windswept; his Hufflepuff yellow tie was loosened just a bit as it rested outside of his uniform instead of tucked inside. “You walk quickly, you know.” He said with a teasing smile. 

He felt like a whole cage of butterflies had opened in his stomach. 

There was something about this boy that was familiar to Draco but he could have sworn he never met him until now. Maybe he saw him in the hall in passing and just didn’t realize it? There was another feeling there that Draco couldn’t exactly place that rested weakly amongst the butterflies that were now using his stomach as their new garden. Draco stood up just a bit straighter, tightening his hold on his new Firebolt just a bit. “Can I help you?” He asked, doing his best to stay professional in front of someone who was his senior. 

“My name is Diggory. Cedric Diggory,” Diggory held out his hand for Draco to shake. When Draco did, his cheeks warmed just as quickly as his hand did from the other boy’s warm touch. “I’m Hufflepuff’s Seeker. Is it true that you’re going to be a Seeker for Slytherin?” 

Draco swallowed and nodded, pushing down the urge to vomit all over the handsome boy who didn’t seem to hate him at all. “That’s true. I was on my way to practice now, actually.” 

“Blimey, you’re lucky,” Diggory lets out a chuckle that goes straight to Draco’s heart. He couldn’t help but slick back his hair a bit just to make sure he still looked as immaculate as he used to feel exactly one minute ago. “You’re the youngest seeker of this century, you know. It’ll be an honor to play against you in this upcoming match. But just because you’re young doesn’t mean that I’ll be going easy on you.” 

“Slytherin is playing Hufflepuff soon?” For some reason, this news was a shock to him. 

“That’s right. I hear the Slytherins are going to be using the pitch for more time than usual since the change in positions was so sudden.” Diggory ran a hand through his hair. “D’you mind if I walk with you? I actually have a friend in Slytherin that I need to talk to anyways.” 

Draco wordlessly nodded his head before he continued his journey to the Quidditch pitch, this time with the handsome Hufflepuff right by his side. Diggory talked on and on about how much he liked Quidditch but was quite nervous when he first started playing. Draco also learned that he was a third year and had plans on becoming a professional player for whichever team took him. Diggory apparently loved the Chudley Cannons and, surprisingly, that wasn’t something that threw Draco off immediately. 

He listened to him talk and talk and talk. He almost felt like he could look at him all day. He was completely entranced. He hadn’t even realized that they arrived at the Quidditch pitch until Diggory came to a stop. “Here we are,” He then waved his arms, getting the attention of one of Flint. “I’ve got your seeker!” He announced. 

The Slytherins walked over and Draco suddenly felt like the shortest guy there. Actually, wait, he was the shortest guy there. Were all Slytherins unnaturally big or was he just missing a growth spurt? Greg was taller than him but he was bigger than Draco in many different ways. The only Slytherin he knew that was shorter than him was Daphne. Oh Merlin, he really did need to start drinking more milk like Regulus suggested. He doesn’t know how he would be able to cope if he ended up somehow being shorter than even Potter who he currently had about an inch or two over. 

Flint ushered Draco closer to the group while one of the Slytherins went towards Diggory. 

“Alright, Draco, are you a Quidditch fan?” Flint asked bluntly. 

Draco nodded. “Yessir. I’ve followed the Holyhead Harpies religiously.” 

“Oooh, the Holyhead Harpies. Kids grow up so fast these days,” Flint teased, giving Draco a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Draco’s confusion must have shown on his face because Flint immediately stopped and cleared his throat. “Anyways, yes. You know the basics, that's perfect. Keep an eye on the snitch, catch the snitch, secure us a win. But it is important that you only start going after it if absolutely necessary. We still need to make sure we have plenty of points. So, only go after it if you get the signal from us or if our opponent spots it. Got it?” 

Draco nodded. 

“Good,” Flint flashed him a smile before he looked from Draco and to the distance where that Slytherin player was still talking to Diggory. “Bletchley, Diggory! Pack it up, lovebirds, we have to practice!” 

Oohs echoed with the rest of the team as Bletchley came back to this, red in the face. Diggory seemed amused. He waved goodbye to Bletchley and then Draco before he took his leave. “C’mon, you little house traitor. We need you in your best shape. The goals can’t Keep themselves.” Flint said, throwing his arm around Bletchley. 

“I know, I know. Sheesh, you’re embarrassin’...” Bletchley mumbled. 

“House traitor?” Draco spoke up. 

“Bletchley’s got a little thing for our Hufflepuff visitor. We like to tease him about it.” Flint patted Draco on the back. “A Slytherin and a Hufflepuff. I can’t even imagine it but nothing’s impossible. I think I’ll officially have seen it all when a Slytherin and Gryffindor get together though.” The team fake gagged at just the mention of it. Draco stifled a chuckle. These guys didn’t seem so bad. A lot more welcoming than all the other Slytherins. Maybe there was just something about Quidditch that transcended the boundaries of hatred.” 

“Okay, that’s enough fun! Let’s get to the skies now to see how our rookie does.” Flint ordered. The players mounted their brooms and took to the skies. Draco shielded his eyes from the sun as he watched them fly. “Oh, and Malfoy? Make sure you come to the next practice in uniform. It makes us look more dignified.” And with that, Flint took off into the skies after releasing the snitch. 

Draco quickly followed after him, imagining the feeling of how nice it must feel to fly in a Quidditch uniform. 

After practice, Draco had a good idea of who his teammates were. There was Marcus Flint, of course, who was the captain and very aggressive chaser. Flint liked to cheat. A lot. Flint boasted that he was Hooch’s least favorite captain because she knew he was cheating at times but couldn’t bust him for it. Could she really be upset that he was just showing off his Slytherin traits? There was also Adrian Pucey, who was their second chaser. He liked to cheat just as much as Flint which is why there were best friends. He was an older brother which was why he liked to check in on Draco from time to time during their practice to make sure he was feeling alright. 

And then there was their third chaser, August Rowle. He was the only member that Draco didn’t get along with. He avoided Draco like the plague and Draco was all too happy to do the same. Miles Bletchley, their keeper, talked to Draco a bit and instructed him on the signal that he would send to him to catch the snitch. The two of them got along well enough. He was friendly. But Draco couldn’t help but side eye him from time to time because he was one of the few people close to Diggory. The last were two brothers, Hakim and Hamid Shafiq, who were brothers and their beaters. They had plenty of muscle and their constant back and forth reminded him of the Weasley twins he met on the train. They were oddly fun to be around. 

“So, what are your plans for Hallowe’en?” Pucey asked him as they landed on the ground. Oh, right. Hallowe’en was coming up. 

Draco shrugged. “Just staying at the castle. I’m sure that McGonagall has something planned.” 

“Damn, right. I forgot you were a first year.” Flint came up from behind Draco and threw his arm around him. “Maybe we can sneak you out. We’re all going to Hogsmeade to celebrate.” 

“No thank you. As much as I’d love to, my friends would kill me if I left them here while I had the time of my life.” 

“Ah, of course.” Flint patted him on the back. “Well, when you reach your third year I’ll make sure all of us get together for Hallowe’en. You better keep in contact with everyone. Chosen one or not, we’ll skin you alive.” 

They all chuckled (minus Rowle, of course, who only scoffed) before they separated and went their own ways.

* * *

On Hallowe’en, Draco received a very short letter from Regulus along with a package of chocolates. 

_Dear Draco,_

_Happy Hallowe’en. I’m proud of you for making the Slytherin team so early on. Youngest seeker in a century being a Malfoy! Imagine that! Lucius and Narcissa would be proud of you as well. Something came up and I will not be home for the holidays so please stay at Hogwarts. I’ll make sure you get a present though. Please enjoy these chocolates as an apology._

_With love,_

_R.A.B_

As usual, Draco ripped up the letter but his mood significantly was soured. He was hoping that he would be able to invite Daphne and Greg over for the holidays. They could officially meet Regulus, be shocked that he was alive, and then they could enjoy Christmas together. Maybe he wouldn’t even have to go all out for Daphne’s gift. Her hounding Regulus with questions would surely make her Christmas an amazing one. 

He shared the chocolates at breakfast with Greg, Daphne, and Blaise. Nott was welcome to have some too but the boy seemed to be determined to separate himself from Draco. The day proceeded without much fanfare, the occasional student jumping out to scare a couple of first years to get into the Hallowe’en spirit. Charms class proved to be as awful as Draco expected. Draco hated Wingardium Leviosa. He was so close to completing it but it seemed, no matter what, he could not lift the feather all the way up off the ground. Was it his wand? Was it him? 

“Um, Nott, may I suggest trying to close your eyes and focus…?” Lavender Brown simpered at Nott, who gave her a glare. 

“I’ve got it. I don’t need your help.” Nott growled before focusing yet again on the feather. Brown frowned and focused back on her work. Even from this distance, Draco could see the tears forming in her eyes. Others seemed to as well, a couple of Slytherins chuckling at her. 

“Poor Brown,” Daphne, who was partnered with him, said as she leaned in to get a bit of a closer look. “Nott didn’t need to embarrass her like that.” 

After class, Brown ran out of the classroom in tears. Weasley glared at Nott, claiming that it was his fault while Potter glared at Draco as if he’s responsible for Nott’s actions. 

“She’ll be fine. She’s a witch, isn’t she? She doesn’t need to be babysat by someone who is too poor to afford new robes.” Nott said before he walked away, his nose high in the air. Draco snorted, earning a hard elbow to the ribs by Daphne before they all left for the Great Hall. 

The Great Hall was decorated with pumpkins filled with candy for the Hallowe’en feast. Greg didn’t waste any time digging his hands into the pumpkins to stuff his pockets with sweets. He very nearly began eating them too but got a slap on the wrist by Daphne. “Honestly, Gregory, you’ll ruin your appetite!” 

“Yes, mum…” Greg mumbled under his breath before he began focusing on his food. 

As Draco ate, his eyes fell over to the Gryffindor table. There was no sign of Lavender Brown. She must have still been crying her eyes out. Wherever she is. If she went back to the Gryffindor common room, surely her friends would have forced her to come to the feast? 

A bad feeling filled Draco’s stomach like stones. “Has anyone seen Lavender Brown?” 

“Concerned, are we?” Zabini smirked. “I didn’t know you could sympathize with crying Gryffindor girls.” 

“I’m being serious.” Draco seethed. That wiped the smirk off of Zabini’s face and even got the attention of his other friends. “Something isn’t right. Something bad is going to―”

And just like that, Draco’s fears were confirmed when Professor Pettigrew came running into the Great Hall screaming and crying. “Somebody help! Somebody let a bloody werewolf in the building!” 

A werewolf?! 

Students immediately began mumbling. Sirius Black stood up. “Students, calm down! Prefects, please lead your students to their dormitories! Look after your first years” He yelled. Fawley and Rosier quickly stood up and began ushering all of them up out of their seats so they could leave.

“A werewolf in the bloody castle?” Greg groaned, taking one last handful of candy to take with him. “Are you kidding me? What a way to spend Hallowe’en.” 

“This is bad. Brown isn’t with the Gryffindors. I think she might be in trouble.” 

“Draco, you can’t seriously be suggesting we save her? We have no idea where she could be!” Daphne gripped his arm. “Draco, I am serious. First duels at midnight and now running off to save a girl? Are you a Slytherin or are you a Gryffindor?” 

“Ask the sorting hat,” Draco jerked his arm away before he grabbed Nott by the hand. The boy’s eyes widened as Draco’s hold tightened. “You’re coming with me. This is somehow your fault, you know.” 

And with that, Draco quickly began slithering through the lines of students so he could reach outside the Great Hall. Daphne, Greg, and Zabini followed his lead albeit reluctantly. Once outside, Draco closed his eyes for a second to focus. That feeling in his chest was still there and all Draco needed to have it do was lead him to where Lavender was. “Follow me.” Draco continued to drag Nott, along with his friends, along with his stupid idea. 

This was stupid, wasn’t it? What could he possibly do against a werewolf?

“Can’t believe this is the last thing I’m going to be doing with myself,” Zabini mumbled. “I haven’t even reached my prime.”

“What’s a prime?” Greg asked curiously. 

“I don’t know. My mother says it so it must be something good.” 

“Huh…” 

“Will you two shut it about your primes? This is serious!” Daphne glared at the two of them, immediately shutting them up. 

They all eventually come to a stop in front of the girls’ bathroom. Draco took a deep breath and pushed open the door, all five of them coming face to face with the towering figure of a creature that seemed oddly familiar to him.

There was a name on the tip of Draco’s tongue. His whole body stood frozen as he looked up at the creature's wolf form. “Fenrir Greyback…” 

The wolf growled, turning away from his previous prey. He heard a whimper from a girl behind him. Looking past him, it seemed that Lavender Brown was very much about to be puppy chow. In a sudden rush of Gryffindor-ish bravery, Draco whipped out his wand and called out the first spell that came to mind. “ _Incendio_!” 

Greyback dodged the fireball headed his way but it was just enough for Draco to bark out orders. “Nott, Blaise, protect Brown!” 

The two boys ran past Greyback and stood in front of her, their wands drawn. Greyback got on his haunches and swiped at Draco who rolled out of the way just in time. 

“ _Flipendo_!” Daphne shouted, sending Greyback flying into one of the sinks which sprayed out water once his heavy body broke it. The wolf shook it off and began running towards Daphne. Greg quickly pushed her out of the way, the two of them landing on the ground. Greyback saw this as an opportunity to try and bite them but Draco wouldn’t allow it. 

“ _Glacio_!” Draco waved his wand and pointed to the ground, the water on the ground turning to ice leading all the way up to Greyback. The ice first spread up to Greyback’s legs but continued up higher and higher before freezing him entirely. The bathroom was silent except for the sound of dripping water. Nobody dared move for a bit, all of them looking at Draco. The blond let out a small sigh, collapsing on the ground as exhaustion hit him. His body was really not prepared to use those spells. But he was glad that reading ahead in his textbooks like Daphne suggested did something for him. 

“Are you guys alright?” Draco asked Blaise’s group. The brown skinned boy gave him a quick thumbs up which Draco returned. 

“That’s―” 

“ _Draco_!” Daphne shouted suddenly. 

The Greyback ice sculpture broke as the wolf freed himself, his harsh glare going towards Draco. He pounces. Draco can already see his own blood on wolf claws. The wizarding world would be without a Chosen One simply because he decided that he had to save Lavender Brown. Draco closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to stare down the jaws of the beast that was going to kill him. 

“ _Diffindo_!” 

A dog-like yelp was heard as Greyback was sent sideways. The werewolf clutched his side as the water turned red with blood, whining in pain. Draco looked towards the voice that shouted, surprised to see Theodore Nott with his wand pointed at the beast with a terrified look on his face. The two of them stared at each other, both of them sharing a look. He still can’t believe that Theodore Nott just saved his life without expecting anything in return. 

“Move it!” Greg came barreling towards Draco, a large chunk of the broken sink in his hands. He didn’t waste any time running towards Greyback and smashing the glass over the wolf’s head. Greyback grunted before going completely still. 

Brown let out a sob and clung onto Nott. Surprisingly, Nott let her. Blaise went to Daphne to help her up off the ground, dusting off the bits of ice that clung to her hair. And Greg stuck close to Draco, checking him over to make sure that he didn’t have any injuries. “Are you alright? He didn’t get you, did he?” Greg questioned.

“I-I’m fine.” He didn’t mean to stutter. His whole body was shaking and his heart was pounding heavily in his chest. Greg held him close, the candy wrinkling in his pockets and Draco let him. He isn’t sure how Greg is the only one who can keep a calm head on his shoulders at a time like this. Even Nott was shaken up over it. But it also made him appreciate his friend even more. 

“Nott, how did you know how to do that?” Daphne spoke up. Everyone looked towards Nott who shuffled under their gaze a bit, doing his best to now get Brown to detach herself from him. 

“I’m a Nott. If I didn’t know a spell that could kill a man, could I really call myself a pureblood?” He shrugged. 

They all fell quiet again, gathering around the body of the knocked out Fenrir Greyback. 

“So, this is Greyback. I heard about him.” Greg mumbled. 

“But what is he doing here?” Daphne wondered. “Who could have let a known Death Eater in the school?” 

“Is he dead?” Blaise lightly kicked his body. “Please let him be dead.” 

“Maybe if we leave now, he’ll bleed out.” Nott sneered at the body. 

But just then, Professor Black came into the bathroom with his wand drawn. He looked at the concerning scene that was a group of first years surrounded by a (hopefully) dying werewolf. His eyes immediately landed on Draco. 

“What did you do?” He hissed. 

“Professor, please!” Brown spoke up, finally detaching herself from Nott. “They saved my life. Really! I would have died if not for them.” 

Black looked at her, having not noticed her before, as his posture relaxed a bit. Draco had to hold in the sound of disgust that threatened to tumble out of his mouth. Of course, Black would get soft around a Gryffindor but would accuse Draco of murdering a beast that almost killed them as if it were a bad thing. “Brown, your house was worried about you. Get out of here.” 

Brown nodded before she turned to Nott. Her small hand rested on Nott’s cheek before she leaned in and kissed him quickly on the other cheek. Nott blinked, his eyes wide in shock. “Thank you, Nott…” She giggled before she quickly ran away. Nott brought his hands up to his cheek, staring at the ground as if held all the answers in the universe. Blaise elbowed him a bit but got no reaction. Who knew that Theodore Nott’s main weakness was girls who praised him as a hero?

“You lot,” Black grunted. “Fifty points from Slytherin for separating from the group during an emergency. Now get out of here before I deduct more.” 

They didn’t have to be told twice. They all quickly filed out of the bathroom like their lives depended on it. Once they were far enough away, they all began talking at once. 

“Can we talk about how unfair it was that we got points deducted for saving a Gryffindor? Black is completely out of line for that!” Greg bemoaned, reaching into his pockets to unwrap some candy as if he didn’t just bash a werewolf’s head in. 

“We deserve it,” Daphne mumbled. “We should have just gotten a teacher.” 

“I’m just glad to be alive. You guys were brilliant there, you know? Yelling out spells and stuff. I kind of just sat there the entire time.” He threw his arm around Daphne who rolled her eyes. “I’m glad to be friends with such amazing people who will protect me. Just don’t try and drag me into danger anymore.” 

“No promises.” Greg snickered. 

When they arrived at the Slytherin common room, the boys went their separate ways from Daphne as they went to their respective dorms. As Greg and Blaise got ready for bed, Draco took this time to talk to Nott. 

“Nott,” He whispered. “Thanks for the save.” 

“Don’t mention it, Malfoy. I just thought it would be a shame if you died. You do owe me a life debt for this, you know,” And then, Nott smiled. Nott actually smiled. He never thought he’d see the day that Nott smiled at him. “And, by the way, you can call me Theo. If you want.” 

Draco returned his smile fully. 

That night, when the school was finally at ease now that the werewolf threat had been taken care of, Draco dreamed of the man he somehow knew was Fenrir Greyback. The wolf leered over him with a terrifying grin, threatening to tear Draco limb from limb, before Narcissa Malfoy appeared and whispered a spell that covered both of them in his bloody remains. When he woke up the next day, he had tears in his eyes and more questions than answers. How did he know who Fenrir Greyback was if he never met him before?

* * *

As November began, whispers spread throughout Hogwarts about the Hallowe’en Werewolf Incident. Only the five Slytherins (and one Lavender Brown) knew what happened that night but they promised to never tell. The answer as to how Greyback got into the castle was not known but he had been arrested and was awaiting trial to be sent to Azkaban. 

“Thank goodness,” Theo leaned back in his seat as he stretched. “Let’s hope they give him the Dementor’s Kiss.” 

“Aww, Theo…” Blaise smirked. “Upset that he hurt your little girlfriend, Lav Lav?” 

“Shut up!” 

“Ahh, to be in love…” 

“I don’t know why she did that. Can I please just regret it in peace?” 

“You’d be cute together!” 

“Shut it, Zabini, or I’ll give you the Greyback treatment!” 

“Boys…” Daphne mumbled under her breath before Madam Pince hushed them, the table falling into quiet chuckles. 

“Guys, this is important,” Greg looked up from his little arts and crafts project. “Should I paint Draco’s name silver or green?” 

Draco smiled. “Go with your gut, Greg.” He was happy that Greg was enthusiastic about supporting Draco for his first Quidditch game tomorrow. He was feeling a bit nervous himself which is why he sat hunched over a copy of Quidditch Through the Ages now even though he knew all the rules of Quidditch. Maybe he could steal some techniques from his favorite players of the Holyhead Harpies. 

“Come on, guys, you think Theo and Brown would make a cute couple, right?” Blaise asked. 

“Oh, leave him alone. There are more pressing matters to worry about,” Daphne closed her book. “Does anyone else find Professor Black to be very suspicious?” 

At that, the group paused before looking at Daphne as if he grew two heads. She let out an exasperated sigh. “You lot have got to be kidding me. He is very suspicious, is he not?” 

“I guess he did find us pretty quickly,” Theo mused. “But I imagine we did make a lot of noise. He could have tracked us from that.” 

“Mm. But did you see him limping today when we all left the Great Hall?” Blaise joined in on the discussion. “I mean, I guess he could have gotten that from Greyback. Who knows what happened after we left? But that is very odd…” 

Draco teased the page of his book, thinking about it. Could Black be the one who set the werewolf in the dungeons? But why? From his understanding, Professor Black and Regulus were family. Regulus was a good guy and Black was a supposed war hero. Why would he try to unleash a Death Eater on Hogwarts? “I don’t believe he’s guilty,” Draco said. “We should keep an eye out on him but I don’t think he’s guilty of the werewolf attack.” 

“Really?” Daphne raised an eyebrow at him. “I thought you’d be the first person to say that he was guilty.” 

“It’s just a gut feeling but I don’t think he’s guilty. Trust me.” 

“You have a lot of gut feelings, Draco,” Greg said. “The last one led us to a werewolf. Are these gut feelings good things or bad?” 

And the truth was, Draco really didn’t know. But he had the urge to follow it no matter what. “Just trust me. We haven’t died yet.” 

“Keyword being yet…” mumbled Theo. 

“If you say so, Draco. But I will be keeping a close eye on him.” Daphne huffed. “I don’t like the way he treats you.” 

“Hey, I know!” Greg sang. “Why don’t we ask Hagrid about that dog thing we saw in the corridor? Greyback was most likely after whatever is down there.” 

“Dog thing?” Theo asked. 

“Corridor?” Blaise leaned in, interested. 

“Oh, we went to the third-floor corridor by accident and almost mauled by a giant three-headed dog guarding a trapdoor. Happens to everyone, I imagine.” Greg explained quickly before he focused back on his poster. The two boys looked at the three of them in shock. Daphne ducked her head, hiding a laugh, while Draco just focused back on his book. 

“Blimey, there really won’t be a dull moment with you three around.” Blaise shook his head and chuckled, focusing on his textbook. Theo rolled his eyes and did the same. 

When the next morning came, Draco and the Slytherin team got dressed in their uniforms and gathered in the common room for a quick celebration with their fellow housemates. It’s odd being surrounded with cheers of people who mostly hate him but it’s nice to imagine that this isn’t the case. He can at least see Greg up in the front of the semi-circle that formed around them, waving his sign and pointing at it proudly. It was sparkling and said “Go Draco Go!” in alternating green and silver colors. They made their way to the Quidditch, the players going to the field and the spectators going to the stands. 

“Oh, Draco!” Diggory called out to him. Draco turned around (maybe a bit too quickly) and greeted him with a smile. “Good luck out there, alright?” 

Diggory held out his hand to him. Draco shook it. “You too, Diggory.” 

“You can call me Cedric, you know.” And with a wink, he was gone so he could join the Hufflepuffs. Draco stood there, his heart struggling to beat before he cleared his throat and joined the rest of his team as well. 

“Alright, Draco, you remember the signal?” Flint asked. “Keep your eye on Bletchley as much as you can. A nod of the head and a wink. And only go after it if Diggory has spotted it, alright?” 

“You got it.” Draco nodded. 

“Don’t bugger it up for us, Malfoy.” Rowle sneered before he purposely bumped into Draco, walking off to do god knows what. 

The Shafiq twins gave him pats on the shoulders which Draco appreciated. 

Once Lee Jordan was in the announcer stands, the atmosphere on the pitch exploded with excitement. Chants from all different houses were heard. Of course, Gryffindor was the loudest. Why wouldn’t they be? But it wasn’t hard to spot Greg and his silly sign in the crowd, waving at Draco like a flag. Daphne was by his side, clapping her hands along with Blaise. Theo was only sitting there, his head in a book. Typical Theo, really. 

“All teams, gather in the center, and get ready to mount your brooms.” Jordan’s voice echoed throughout the pitch over the crowd. The Slytherins walked in a unit, their captain upfront as they came face to face with the Hufflepuffs. Draco leaned to the side from his position in the back to get a good look at Cedric, who noticed him and waved. Draco pushed down those butterflies in his stomach and looked at the two captains instead. 

“Boys, shake hands to show sportsmanship. I want a clean game.” Madam Hooch said. The two captains shook hands before they walked away to opposite sides of the field, mounting their brooms. Draco followed the rest of the team’s lead and did the same, flying high into the air. It was a different feeling being high in the air with the stands full, people cheering for the chosen house they’re supporting. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, reeling in his nerves. He would absolutely not bugger things up. He would bring the team to victory and shove it in Rowle’s stupid face. 

The moment the bludger was released, things quickly got intense. A flurry of different colors raced around the pitch as they all scrambled to get points. Draco did his best to hold in a laugh seeing Flint pretend he was going to slam into the chasers to throw them off their game, managing to gain them some points with a perfect hit to one of the goals. 

“Slytherin scores with a perfect tactic from Flint! Ohoho, but Madam Hooch is giving him a serious stink eye…” 

Draco circled the pitch as the game went on, his eyes going from Bletchley to Diggory to the rest of the field to keep an eye out for the snitch. Though, a few minutes in, Draco’s broom jerked before sending him off in another direction. 

“What’s this?” Jordan announced. “Has Malfoy found the Snitch?” 

_No, no I haven’t!_ Draco thought to himself. Draco did his best to get control of his broom but it wouldn’t move in any direction that he wanted. It almost seemed like it wanted to buck him off of it. He was sent zooming past Cedric and then Rowle who he could hear snarl at him despite the wind whipping past him. Bloody hell, he was going to die by a rogue broom. What a way to go. 

“No, wait, I think Malfoy has lost control of his broom!” 

_Astute observation, Jordan, truly!_

All of a sudden, his broom came to a sudden stop nearly sending Draco off of it. The entire crowd gasped and held their breath. Draco held his breath too, his eyes shut tight before he slowed opened them. And that is when he saw the fluttering golden ball that held his team’s victory. The Golden Snitch. 

Draco tipped his broom down and raced towards it, his hand outstretched and ready to take it into his hand. 

“No, no! He actually has seen the Snitch! A sneaky play by Malfoy to distract the team. Bloody brilliant! Ten points to Slytherin for such an amazing tactic!” 

The snitch zipped up towards Draco but, instead of landing in his hand, it landed right into his mouth. The surprise of it nearly going down his throat sent Draco off his broom and onto the ground, the fall short but still painful nonetheless. He reached into his mouth and held it up in victory, the Slytherin stands going wild. 

“Malfoy has caught the snitch with the Slytherins beating Hufflepuff by a fifty point lead! Slytherin wins!” 

And hearing that filled Draco with so much pride that he almost wanted to cry. The icing on the cake? Cedric, oh that bloody angel, landed not too far away from him and looked down at him with concern. “Are you okay, Draco?” He asked. Draco smiled. 

“Never better…” 

“Oh hell,” He heard Flint nearby. “I think the poor boy’s got a concussion.” 

Cedric held out his hand for Draco which Draco accepted, getting up on his feet before being bombarded by his friends.

“Draco, I need to tell you something important! Black cursed your broom, I saw it!” That was Daphne. Wait, what was that last bit?

“I knew my sign worked! Did you see it?” Oh, Greg. 

“I can’t believe you fell. You’re out of your mind, Malfoy.” Theo. 

“You are getting so many dates after this. Save some for the rest of us, eh?” And that couldn’t be anyone else but Blaise. 

“Alrigh’, Alrigh’! Move out the way!” And...Hagrid. Draco watched as the large man came towards him, scooping him up in his arms. “Good show, good show! Fang’ll want to celebrate with yeh!”

And that was how Draco won his first Quidditch match for Slytherin.

* * *

Draco and his friends celebrated in their own way at Hagrid’s Hut with tea and crackers. An odd combination but he didn’t care much. Especially since the atmosphere was warm and welcoming, filled with the laughter of his friends and praise for Draco’s success. As things began winding down, Greg looked up from his current cuddle session with Fang at Hagrid. 

“Oh, Hagrid, we know about that dog in the third-floor corridor.” He said innocently. “Can you tell us what that’s about it?” 

Draco snorted as the half-giant sputtered in surprise, carefully placing down his teacup on the table. “Why are yeh lot snooping around there? McGonagall told yeh not to.” 

“Complete and utter accident, we promise,” Draco spoke up before Daphne could expose their late night duel attempt. “Sorry to spring this on you, Hagrid, but we really want to have answers. It’s important.” 

The large man wrung his hands. “I’m not supposed to tell yeh about any of that…” 

“Come on, please?” Daphne pouted. “We’ll keep it a secret.” 

“I can’t tell yeh anythin’ abou’ meh Fluffy or the secret that McGonagall and Perenelle Flamel’s got.” Hagrid then, realizing his mistake, quickly covered his mouth having realized his mistake. “Okay, the party’s over. All of yeh get out and head back to yer dorms!” The group of them were then ushered out, the door closing behind them.

“I was enjoying the tea. Thanks a lot, you three.” Theo huffed. But they ignored him as one question filled their minds. 

Who the heck was Perenelle Flamel? 


	5. It's A Walking Stick

As Christmas approached, a lot was on Draco’s mind. Who was Perenelle Flamel? Why was she allied with McGonagall? Why did Professor Black curse his broom? And, of course, what the hell was he supposed to do for Christmas at Hogwarts? Not only was he stuck here but he also managed to get teased about it by Weasley of all people. Weasley! That only made the knowledge that he was stuck at Hogwarts bring down his mood further. Every one of his friends was leaving to go home, including Greg, because they had plenty of plans with their families. 

Daphne was going to see her father in Azkaban, Greg was spending time with his father since he was worried his old man was worried, Blaise was going to meet his new stepfather that his mother recently married and Theo was leaving because he wouldn’t be caught dead spending Christmas at Hogwarts. 

“Besides, I want to learn more spells from books only the Nott library has. Hogwarts refuses to let us look at their more interesting stuff,” explained Theo. 

A day before Christmas, Daphne told him to take the time to look in the library for clues on who Flamel was before she left with the rest of the Hogwarts students that were going home. The two shared a hug and Greg joined in on it, Theo letting out a sound of disgust when they pulled away. He saw them off, waving to them all before he spent the rest of the day in his common room. Luckily he wasn’t alone. He had Adrian Pucey as company. The two of them talked about new Quidditch strategies as they played Wizard’s Chess by the fire. When he went to sleep that night, he thought about Regulus and his sudden change in plans. He didn’t know what was happening with him but he hoped that Regulus was okay. 

On Christmas, Draco received a ton of gifts from his friends. Some broom polish from Greg, An Advanced Potions Theory book from Daphne, a flute from Theo with a letter that told him to start picking up some pureblood skills, chocolate hearts with vanilla filling from Blaise, and a lovely silver hand mirror from Hagrid. But the most interesting one was a cane that Draco just knew was from Regulus despite the fact that there was no letter with it. It was a sleek black walking stick with a silver snake at the top that Draco could detach. That is how Draco noticed that it wasn’t just a cane but a wand sheath. 

Draco attached the snake's head to his wand, allowing it to become his new handle. It was like this that Draco suddenly felt powerful. Like a real Malfoy. He can’t wait to show off his new present for his friends. Though, he’ll really have to get used to walking with a walking stick. When Draco went to dinner with Pucey, the Great Hall was decorated with Christmas trees with decorative ornaments. Snow fell from the ceiling but never hit the ground, most likely by some kind of magic. 

As Draco sat down with Pucey and spoke, he couldn’t help but notice that Potter had stayed behind as well. Pucey looked in Potter’s direction as well. “Huh. And here I thought you liked Diggory…” 

“What!?” 

“Man, Flint is gonna have a field day with this one. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor…” 

“No, no, no! I don’t like Potter. Or Cedric. At all. Don’t be ridiculous.” 

“It’s okay to have crushes, Malfoy.” Pucey took a sip of his pumpkin juice. “Young love is something to be enjoyed. You know, before your parents arrange you with some pureblood you might not like.” He then winced. “Wait, I didn't mean...” 

“It’s fine.” Draco poked at his food with his fork. “Don’t apologize. At least not over that. Feel free to apologize for accusing me of having a crush on Potter. That is punishable by death.” 

“Oh, Lord Executioner Malfoy. Please forgive this humble servant for his transgression.” 

“You may only be forgiven if you give me your ham.” 

“A worthy sacrifice,” Pucey said before he tilted his plate down, allowing the ham to slide onto Draco’s plate. And just like that, the mood between the two of them was improved. Though, he wondered if Pucey would be put in an arranged marriage. Regulus is a pureblood too. Would he be the type to arrange Draco with some pureblood? If Draco had to choose someone, he would probably marry Daphne. If only because she would keep his head on straight at all times. They’d be a powerful couple. 

After dinner, the pair returned to the Slytherin dorms and went their separate ways. As the last bell rang signaling that it was past curfew, Draco remembered that he still needed to check out the library for information on Flamel. He quickly threw his sheets off the bed, relieved that he didn’t have to worry about being secretive now that everyone was gone. He slipped out of the Slytherin common room and made his way to the library, his walking stick clutched tightly at his side. 

Hogwarts was oddly creepy without anyone around. He didn’t feel this uneasy the last time he was out after hours but that was most likely because Greg and Daphne were there. But by himself? Even the sound of his own footsteps filled him with dread. The way the sound echoed through the halls, slightly out of step with his own. 

Wait, that’s not normal, is it? 

Draco froze, his heart stopping as he heard the footsteps continue. That was probably Filch and his stupid bloody cat. He looked around frantically as the footstep got closer, his saving grace being an invisible hand that pulled him into an alcove and threw something over his head. He held his breath as Filch walked past without glancing in his direction without a second thought. Draco let out a relieved sigh and looked at his savior. 

Who was none other than Harry Potter. Who was awfully close to him. 

“Potter?!” He whispered. “What are you doing?” 

“Saving you from a month’s detention, Malfoy. You could at least be grateful. What are you doing?” 

“I don’t owe you any explanation.” Draco pulled himself out from Potter’s sheet, shocked to see Potter disappear for just a second before appearing yet again once he took it off. “An invisibility cloak. I should have known Saint Potter would own something so rare. How did you find me, though?” 

“Marauder’s Map. The Weasley twins gave it to me for Christmas. Thought I’d give it a go and, just my luck, I see a Slytherin roaming around the castle after curfew. Are you up to something?” Potter pushed up his glasses before he folded up a large piece of parchment and put it in his back pocket. 

He had no idea what a Marauder’s Map was but he really couldn’t care less. “If I was up to something, do you really think I’d tell you?” 

Potter stepped closer, his green eyes blazing. “I suggest you spill already or I’ll leave you to be dragged off by Filch. I’m the one with control of the invisibility cloak, remember?” 

He could not believe he was being blackmailed by Harry Potter of all people. Draco dragged his hands over his face and accepted that this was his fate. “I’m going into the library. I need to search for a book on Perenelle Flamel.” 

“Who is that?” Potter asked. Draco resisted the urge to flick him on the forehead.

“Do you think I’d be going into the library if I knew, Potter?” 

“Right…” The boy trailed off for a second before he stood beside Draco and put the cloak over both of their shoulders. “C’mon then. Let’s go.” 

The two boys walk side by side, close enough where Draco was actually warm from Potter’s body heat. He’s sure if his friends were here and they saw this, they’d burst into hysterics. What an odd sight. Potter and Malfoy, Gryffindor and Slytherin, walking side by side under a cloak. Ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. “Why are you willing to help me like this anyway? Shouldn’t you be running off to your godfather and complaining?” 

“I don’t like you Malfoy,” Well, duh. Draco knew as much. “But I saw what happened at the Quidditch game. They’re saying you used some weird tactic but I know you lost control of your broom. And I heard Greengrass say Sirius had something to do with it but I know that can’t be true. If this helps you stop suspecting Sirius then I want to help.” 

“Oh please, I’m not a fool. Black is suspicious and awful but I know he can’t be the one responsible for all of this mess.” Draco explained. “It's someone else, I just know it.” 

“Who then?” 

“Hopefully with more investigation, we’ll find out.” 

They eventually arrived at the library, opening the door and immediately heading for the section that made the most sense. The forbidden-books section. He had seen the way Madam Pince glared at students who ventured too close to it so, obviously, some good stuff must be in there. Potter pulled on the handle that led to the section, the door not budging. “It’s locked.” He looked towards Draco.

“Allow me.” Draco rolled up his sleeves before he unsheathed his wand and performed a quick Alohomora, the door unlocking for the two of them. Draco gave Potter a satisfied smirk before leading the way inside. “Now, keep an eye out for anything that seems...Flamel-ish.” 

“What would be Flamel-ish?” 

“Figure it out, Golden Boy.” 

The two fell silent as they inspected the spines of books. It was such an interesting variety of topics inside this section. He’s sure if Theo were in here, he’d have a field day. He never was able to get his friends Christmas gifts after all, maybe he could steal something from here and give it to them. Daphne would squeal at the book titled  _ Forbidden Wand Woods and Combinations  _ while Theo would drool over _ Dark Arts Rituals and You _ . His gaze eventually fell down to a rather thin book titled  _ The True Story of the Deathly Hallows _ . Well, that sounded mighty interesting and very Flamel-ish. He opened up the book to the very first page. 

_ May this reach the Master of Death. The one who has plenty of power, a heart full of love, and the blood of many generations. _

Draco was about to turn to the next page when a loud, continuous squeal echoed throughout the room. He turned to Potter who dropped a book onto the ground which was alerting what felt like all of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade to their location. Draco quickly put the book back. “Really, Potter?” Draco huffed. 

“We don't have time for this. Run!” Potter grabbed his hand and ran. 

The two of them exited the restricted-book section and then the library, the cloak held over them to conceal them from anyone they may pass. The two of them nearly run into Black and Filch who are heading towards the library so they quickly duck into one of the first rooms they could find. They stayed there, not saying a word as they leaned against the door and waited for the footsteps to die down. 

Draco looked down at his hand which Potter still held on tightly to. 

“Potter?” 

“What?” 

The blond motioned down at their hands. 

“Oh, er, sorry…” Potter quickly let go of his hand. Draco walked deeper into the room that they found themselves in just to escape the awkward tension that hung in the air. He walked up to a rather large mirror that rested in the room with an inscription on its golden frame.  _ Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi _ . Just a bunch of gibberish, it sounded like. When he looked back at his reflection, Draco wasn’t looking at himself but at his older self. He was dressed wonderfully in dress robes that fit him nicely, his hair long with black streaks that resembled his mother’s hair. Speaking of his mother, she stood behind him along with his father. They all smiled and laughed at something that Draco couldn’t hear. 

Maybe they were laughing at him because he could never join them in this beautiful form of reality. He lightly pressed his hand against the glass, his mother stepping in front of the glass and placing her hand where his was. His heart stuttered. A bitter feeling of longing and sadness swelled up in his chest all at once, tears threatening to slip down his cheeks but he held it in. His reason for holding it in appeared in the mirror as well.

“Malfoy?” 

Potter was older, rugged, and surprisingly handsome. His hair was short and messy and he still had those stupid round glasses. But his eyes seemed to be greener. He stepped beside the older him, smiling and looking at him like he was his entire world. But then a tap on his shoulder pulled him away from this fantasy when he turned around and came face to face with Potter in the dark room. The real Potter, with Lucius and Narcissa dead in this reality and Draco still being a little kid. 

“We can go now, I think. They’ve given up.” 

Draco looked back towards the mirror for a second before looking at Potter. “Do you see them?” 

“Huh?” 

Draco didn’t answer and instead pushed Potter in front of the mirror. The boy stared a bit before his cheeks turned red and looked away from the mirror. That was a curious reaction. 

“What did you see?” Draco pressed. 

“Er, nothing special…” Potter kept his gaze locked on the ground. “Just me meeting the Chudley Cannons.” 

Why does everyone seem to like the Chudley Cannons? They lose nearly all of their games. 

Pushing that thought aside, it was interesting to Draco that Potter saw something different than him. The two of them walked in silence, Potter’s mind elsewhere while Draco thought about the mirror along with the Deathly Hallows. How upset would Daphne be if he told her that he didn’t find any information on Flamel but also allied himself with Potter briefly? Maybe he’d leave the Potter part out. She’d still be upset at him though. 

Potter walked Draco back to the Slytherin entrance. 

“Well, this truce was fun but it’s time we go back to hating each other. Thanks for the assistance, Potter. This will be the last time you hear me say that word to you so savor it.” Draco got out from under the coak, Potter peeking his head out from under it afterward. 

“I think your cane is cool, by the way. Y’know, since we’re saying things to each other we should remember since this’ll be the last time we’ll ever hear it.” Potter said with a smile.

“It’s a walking stick, actually. See you never, Potter.” Once Potter disappeared under his invisibility cloak, Draco said the password which led him into the common room. He walked to his dorm room, slipped under his covers, and stared up at the ceiling. What an odd night. As he turned over in bed and forced his eyes closed, he let the urge to see his parents again carry him to sleep. He missed them, didn’t he? He may not have known them but he swore that he missed them. 

Draco continued to visit his parents in the mirror during the entirety of Christmas break. He watched for, what felt like seconds, hours, and hours of them. He just sat there and stared as his parents talked to the older him. Sometimes he’d see other people as well during some of these scenarios. Regulus would sometimes come by and they’d hug. He’d speak passionately to his parents while he held onto Draco’s shoulder, surely talking about him and how amazing he grew up to be. 

What stayed consistent, though, was Draco pressing his hand to the glass. Narcissa would always lean down, look at him, and smile while she pressed her hand to his. She felt so close that he almost felt that he could touch her. If he closed his eyes, sometimes it felt like he was. His heart ached and, in private, he let small tears stream down his cheeks at the loss of people who were his parents. He hated that he didn’t know them as well as he wanted, he hated that he could never hear their voices and he hated that they couldn’t see him grow up like he was in the mirror. It wasn’t fair. Life wasn’t fair and he was expected to just accept it. 

On the day before everyone would be coming back, Draco snuck back into the room one last time. But instead of being met with the sight of his parents, McGonagall stood in front of it as a large sheet covered. He immediately paused, feeling as if he were caught in the act of doing something shameful. The woman approached before placing a hand on his small shoulder, a soft smile on her face and a warmness in her brown eyes. 

“Mr. Malfoy. You look exhausted, dear boy. You’ve been looking into the mirror, haven’t you?” 

Draco nodded. “Headmistress, my parents―” 

“You must have seen them in the mirror, I'm guessing.” It wasn’t a question, either. McGonagall pulled Draco into a soft hug, the boy stopping right at her stomach. He was surprised at first to receive such affection from her of all people but he accepted it. It was mildly comforting and, as Regulus described her, motherly. They separated after a few seconds. “That mirror, my boy, is called the Mirror of Erised. It shows not your face, but your heart’s desire. It says so on the words on its frame. The words are just backwards.” 

“I thought that was a bunch of gibberish,” Draco answered. But it does make sense. That is why it felt like his heart was threatening to burst out of his chest from grief. A magical mirror that showed what someone wanted the most was destined to be something dangerous. 

McGonagall’s gaze fell to the mirror, a sadness in her eyes that Draco could not place. “People have been driven mad by this mirror, and have very well wasted away in front of it.” She then took a deep breath before she looked back down to Draco. “I am sorry I left you to be exposed to it for so long. I will be moving it to a new location in the morning. Please do not look for it again and get some rest.” 

McGonagall held out her hand for Draco to take which Draco did. She led him out of the room and began taking him back to Slytherin. They did not speak for a while but Draco was curious about how she knew so much about the mirror. He didn’t see anything about it in his textbooks despite the fact that it very well should, especially if it was inside Hogwarts itself. Not one page in Hogwarts: A History mentioned it. “Headmistress, what did you see in the mirror?” Draco finally asked when they stopped in front of the entrance to Slytherin. 

She smiled down at him and rested her hand on his head. “I saw you and I having tea in my office every Sunday. You were a healthy grown man and I was a proud old woman.” McGonagall then pulled her hand away. “Goodnight, Mr. Malfoy.” 

And with that, she walked away leaving Draco by himself. What an odd thing to be one’s heart desire. Draco decided that she was probably just lying before he went inside to get some sleep. 

* * *

“The Mirror of Erised,” Daphne mused as she read over her book. “I don’t think I’ve heard of that. What about you, Theo?” 

“If it’s a dark artifact, I’m sure there’s something in my library about it. I’d have to go looking again,” responded Theo, wrapping his coat around himself a bit tighter. 

His friends all returned from their homes in one piece and relatively the same, besides the fact that Daphne and Greg were suddenly allowed to call Theodore “Theo” suddenly. They must have gotten closer over the holidays which was a relief to Draco. They had been called by Hagrid to visit him on their way to their next class, the giant taking the time to lecture them to absolutely  _ not  _ look into things relating to what he told them last time. Draco, Greg, and Daphne shared a look before promising the half-giant that they wouldn’t, putting their hands behind their backs and crossing their fingers. 

They all mutually decided to spend the rest of their time watching the practice for Hufflepuff as they waited for their next class to start. Draco was the one who suggested for personal reasons that he was not ready to disclose. Daphne and Theodore had their heads in their textbooks, Blaise and Greg were tearing through the Christmas themed chocolate frogs, and Draco was staring at Cedric Diggory as he occasionally threw his two cents in. 

“At least you had a good Christmas then, Draco,” Greg said, pulling the trading card from the chocolate frog packet. “Finding an unknown dark artifact in Hogwarts is surely on some other kid’s wishlist. Most likely Nott’s― Ugh, another Bowman Wright.” Greg slammed the Wright trading card in the middle of him and Blaise.

“I’d resent that but you’re right.” Theo flipped another page in his book. 

Cedric waved at Draco from his place on the pitch which Draco returned before the third year went back to focusing on the game. 

“Still, I’m sorry that you had to see your parents like that,” added Daphne. 

“It’s fine,” Draco sighed, leaning back down into his seat. “I had a good talk with McGonagall afterward. I could have died from staying too long in front of that mirror, according to her.” 

“I knew you looked exhausted,” Blaise ripped open the chocolate frog packet. “I thought that was just my eyes playing tricks on me― Bertie Bott? Useless card.” He slammed the card in the middle with their other least favorites. 

“In other news,” Daphne cleared her throat. “Professor Black is refereeing the game between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.” 

“Hufflepuff doesn’t stand a chance,” huffed Draco. “Black is so biasedly Gryffindor, a chaser could sneeze and he’d call a foul.” 

“Are you saying that because you care about fairness or because you care about Diggory?” Theo said bluntly. All of his friends looked at him at once, the only one not looking being Greg as he slammed another card down. And the moment he saw that slow smile appear on Blaise’s face, he knew it was over. Just when he thought he was being subtle.

“ _ You have a crush on Cedric Diggory? _ ” Blaise practically yelled. Daphne slapped the other boy on the back of the head. 

“Oh, cut that out!” 

“But it’s so sweet.” 

“Theo, you traitor!” Draco seethed. 

The thin boy shrugged his shoulders, a self-satisfied smile on his face. “If I have to suffer through Blaise’s teasing about Lavender Brown, I’m dragging you down with me. Consider this a part of that life debt you owe me. Happy belated Christmas.”

“Oh please, Theo, you’re definitely going to be getting the worst of it. Draco gets Chosen One privileges.” Blaise chuckled, ripping open another packet as Theo scoffed. “Should have thought about that before not being born the Chosen One― Nicolas Flamel. Another useless one.” Blaise slammed the card down. Draco, Daphne, and Greg immediately perked up. Blaise paused as well. “Wait a minute..."

Greg quickly gathered up the Nicolas Flamel card, Daphne and Draco looming beside him. Blaise leaned over to the side a bit to try and get a good look as well while Theo looked back to his book. Draco carefully read the card’s description of Nicolas Flamel. 

_ Nicolas Flamel was a wizard and alchemist who lived in France in the fourteenth century. He is best known for his creation of the Philosopher's Stone. Nicolas Flamel would meet his wife, Perenelle Flamel, at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Perenelle Flamel would go on to create the first ever Time-Turner in history. It is said that the Time-Turner was created with bits of the Philosopher’s Stone.  _

“Sweet Circe, there she is! It seems that Ms. Flamel is the one who created the very first Time-Turner.” Daphne shook Blaise by the shoulders. “Blaise, your luck is amazing! Who knew that all our answers were in some cheap trading cards?” 

“Thank you, thank you. Glad I could help.” Blaise smirked. 

“What’s so special about this Time-Turner, though?” Greg spoke up, wiping the chocolate from his mouth. “I mean, they have a ton of them in the Department of Mysteries from what I hear. Why would Hogwarts need this one specifically?” 

“The ones in the Ministry have limitations to them. I imagine the first Time-Turner didn’t,” Theo stated. “Meaning that inside Hogwarts, right now, is a device that could take you who knows how many years into the past. And in the wrong hands…” 

“They could overwrite anything in what would be our present.” Draco finished. “It makes sense that Death Eaters would want their hands on it. They would be finishing what You-Know-Who started when she tried to kill me.” 

“Then we’ve got to get our hands on it first before they do.” Daphne stood up suddenly, closing her book. “Or at least before Professor Black does. He seems to want Draco dead just as much.” Draco was surprised that Daphne still believed that Black was evil in some way. But, then again, she didn’t go around galavanting with Potter late into the night. And there was no way that Draco was telling them about that. He’s already given Blaise enough to hold over him. 

A strong hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked to the side and was met with the sight of Greg. “You won’t die, Draco, we’ll make sure of it.” He said, that small dimple showing with his smile. He must have taken his silence for fear of death. And he knew that he should be taking his very existence a lot more seriously since it could be snuffed out with just a few flicks of a Time-Turner. Draco patted Greg’s hand and smiled before he looked back at his group of friends. 

“Alright, let’s make a plan. After exams, we’ll go through the trapdoor. But just Greg, Daphne, and I. Theo and Blaise, you guys need to make sure that no one catches onto us while we’re gone. Distract Crabbe, Parkinson, or whoever may want us busted. Does that sound good?” 

“Distraction is one of my main skills, Draco.” Blaise shuffled his trading cards. “You can depend on us.” 

Theo only made a small sound of acknowledgment. 

“Perfect. Greg, Daphne, make sure you bring what you think we’ll need for this trip. We don’t know what could possibly be under that trapdoor so let’s make sure we study hard.” 

Daphne raised an eyebrow. “We? You mean  _ you _ . Greg and I study all of the time.” 

“I learned how to do a proper Wingardium Leviosa over Christmas thanks to Daphne!” Greg said proudly. 

Well, it seemed that Draco would be needing to do a lot more studying if Greg was beginning to catch up with him. A smirk appeared on Daphne’s lips, satisfied at Draco’s silence. “Just because you’re the Boy Who Lived doesn’t mean you get a free pass, Draco.” 

But, Merlin, he wished he did. 

When the eventual Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff match began, Draco wasn’t in the stands cheering for Cedric. He was hunched over a table in the common room with Daphne and Greg, multiple books open as she helped him finish his homework and practice spells. It was hard to focus while he was thinking about how he should be enjoying himself with the rest of his friends. Blaise and Theo, the traitors, left him here to suffer while promising to cheer on Cedric extra hard for him. 

“Draco, dear, I think your problem is that you have a lisp. The ‘s’ in Petrificus Totalus is causing you a bit of trouble for the spell.” Daphne explained as Draco did the same wand movements for the Full Body-Bind Curse. The blond slammed his wand on the table, annoyed. “Don’t feel bad. It’s normal. We’ll find a way to work around it. Try pronouncing it slower, maybe?” 

“But I don’t have time to pronounce it slower. Being too slow is what will cause someone to lose a duel.” 

“Oh, quit being a crybaby. Just do it.” 

Draco sighed before he picked up his wand again and pointed his wand at Greg. “Petrificus Totalus,” He said slower this time. A quick light shot out of his wand then, Greg falling to the ground stiffly. He blinked in surprise. “Huh, that actually worked.” 

“See? I know what I’m talking about.” Daphne waved her wand, whispering a quick finite incantatem which released Greg from his binding. “I’m sure you’ll grow out of it but, just in case, I can look up some spells that may help. Does that sound good?” 

“It sounds lovely.” He wrapped an arm around Daphne, pulling her into a side hug. “How lucky am I to have a bright witch like you on our side.” 

“It’s not hard to be smart if you’re just ready to learn, Draco.” She then scoffed. “Or if you’re Granger who just seems to get everything she wants for some reason.” 

She must still be upset over Granger being one of Flitwick's favorite students from her little performance in Charms earlier in the year. “You’re better than Hermione Granger, Daphne. After all, you’re allied with us and you’re the prettiest girl in our year.” 

“Are you two flirting?” Greg jumped in. “Should I leave?” 

“We are not flirting,  _ Gregory _ .” She growled his name, pulling up a book and pressing it close to her slowly reddening face. “Quit being stupid.” 

Before anyone could say anything else, Theo and Blaise came bursting into the room completely breathless. 

“Important...news,” Blaise huffed and puffed. “Hufflepuff won!” 

“That’s not the important news, you nitwit.” Theo stepped farther into the room, limping slightly on his left leg. “Potter and his little pals got in a little altercation with us after they saw us following Professor Black after the game. Black and Pettigrew were in the Forbidden Forest discussing the original Time-Turner.” 

“Theo, my savior.” Blaise threw himself onto Theo, leaning heavily against the boy. “He protected me. I knew he cared.” 

“Ugh, knock it off,” But Theo made no moves to push Blaise off. “Anyways, Black and Pettigrew are definitely in cahoots if they’re both after the Time-Turner. You three need to be extra careful.” 

A silence fell over the group. Two teachers, experts in their craft, were going after the Time-Turner while they were all a bunch of first years. The seriousness of the situation was beginning to settle in. If they weren’t careful, they would have to fight them. Draco cleared his throat to get the attention of his friends. “We’ll need to speak to Hagrid. We can get some information from him, I’m sure of it. We’ll sneak out tonight to see him so we can get the upper hand. Blaise and Theo, make sure that Crabbe doesn’t snitch on us. I’m sure Daphne can sneak out with ease.” 

“Of course.” Daphne smiled. “Parkinson and her little posey are deep sleepers. I wonder how they’d react if the school found out that they snore…” 

Draco smirked. “Perfect. We’ll go to Hagrid after curfew.” 

With that decided, Slytherins began pouring into the common room which Draco took as his cue to retreat to his dorm. He’d rather continue studying without the judgemental eyes of Slytherins on him. 

* * *

When night came, three Slytherins dressed in nothing but their pajamas banged on Hagrid’s door to wake him up. The large man opened the door, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He stared at them for a bit, thinking that he was dreaming, before his eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he realized that they were really there.

“What are yeh doing here this late, Malfoy?” Hagrid asked. Draco didn’t answer. Instead, he pushed through to inside the cabin followed by Greg and Daphne. “Yeh can’t just barge in ‘ere!”

“I’m going to be blunt, Hagrid, because I do not have time to butter you up like I’d usually do.” Draco slammed the bottom of his walking stick on the ground, sneering. He was doing his best to show that he was serious. “We know that the first Time-Turner is inside of Hogwarts and that is what Fluffy is guarding. What we don’t know is just what exactly is under that trapdoor. We know it can’t be as simple as getting past Fluffy so all you need to do is just tell us what we want to hear.” 

Hagrid stared at Draco for a bit, the cabin falling silent. For a second, Draco thought that maybe he pushed the whole “tough Malfoy act” a little too far but Hagrid’s large shoulders sagged and then he closed the door. “Sit down, I’ll tell yeh.”

The trio sat down in their seats, Greg leaning a bit on Daphne’s shoulder as he did his best to pay attention. Whenever Greg’s eyes closed, Daphne would snap her fingers in front of his face to make sure that he stayed awake. Draco listened closely as Hagrid explained the different enchantments that were protecting the Time-Turner, seven in total just to be safe. Each of them was created by the different professors at Hogwarts. While Hagrid knew how to get past Fluffy, he didn’t know what the other professors did for their enchantments and how to get past them. 

“For Fluffy, all yeh gotta do is play a little tune for ‘im. He’ll go righ’ back to sleep.” Hagrid finished. 

Draco slowly nodded. While they wouldn’t know what they needed to prepare for ahead, they had no choice but to continue on. “Thank you for telling us, Hagrid. Your cooperation will be a secret we’ll take to our graves.”

“Hopefully that won’t happen anytime soon. Yer parents would kill me.” 

“C’mon, Greg, wake up!” Daphne snapped her fingers in front of the boy’s face, who must have dozed off yet again. “Honestly, you’re hopeless.” 

“M’sorry, Daphne…” Greg rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “It’s just heat, I swear.” 

Hearing that, Draco did realize that it was unusually hot in the room. “Why  _ is  _ it so hot in here?” 

That caused a grin to appear on Hagrid’s face. The half-giant quickly got up from his seat, motioning them to follow him in the back. Daphne dragged Greg to his feet before following Draco and Hagrid deeper into his hut. There, inside the flames of Hagrid’s fireplace, was a dragon egg. Daphne’s eyes nearly bulged out of her head and the egg even managed to wake up Greg from his tired state. 

“Hagrid, are you out of your mind!?” raged Daphne. “I  _ know  _ you’re aware that dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlock’s Convention of 1709!” 

“This is so cool…” Greg leaned a bit closer to get a better look. 

“Don’t encourage him!” Daphne shrieked. 

Draco sat there, admiring the dragon egg for a bit before a sound outside got his attention. He turned his head towards the small window where Harry Potter’s shocked expression could be seen before it disappeared. Draco quickly sat up, unsheathing his wand. “Potter’s gonna taddle. You guys, hide the egg!” Draco ordered before he slipped out of his hut. Draco ran after Potter, following the boy all the way back to the castle thanks to the unfair lead the boy had on him. 

“What are you kids doing out at this hour!” 

They both froze, Draco’s heart falling into the pit of his stomach. Because at the end of the hall stood Argus Filch and his ugly cat, a smile slowly appearing on his twisted face when he realized just who he managed to be up late after curfew.


	6. The Boy Who Lived Two Lives

Well, things took a turn for the worse quicker than Draco would have liked. In just one night, he went from the Nuisance of Slytherin to the Bane of Slytherin’s Existence. Filch had dragged him and Potter McGonagall’s office and had one hundred points taken for being out past curfew. Draco was relieved that McGonagall never caught on that his friends were out as well. Potter surprisingly didn’t blab about that or the dragon. But while Draco was the number one enemy within Slytherin, Potter became the pariah of Gryffindor. Draco was really getting sick of Potter being cooed over. _Oh, Poor Potter. Getting in trouble because of that nasty Slytherin._ _It’s his fault, not yours._ Ugh, he could just choke.

At breakfast, Draco and his friends sat separated from the rest of the Slytherins. He didn’t really get to eat thanks to Vincent Crabbe walking past just to sneeze all over his food and claim it was an accident, most of the Slytherin’s finding it funny. The Slytherin Quidditch team were not willing to sit next to him either but he is sure that he saw Bletchley shoot him a sympathetic look. Celeste swooped down into his spat on breakfast, standing in his eggs as she held a simple scrap of parchment in her beak. Draco plucked it from her, getting a sharp nip from her before she left. 

“Blimey, even your own bird is mad,” Blaise observed, enjoying his breakfast much to the annoyance of Draco. He seemed to sense Draco’s annoyance, straightening up just a bit in his seat.“Er, I mean, I’m sure it’ll be fine, Dray. They’ll get over it.” 

Daphne placed her hand on top of his. “They will. Exams are a week away so they’ll have bigger things to worry about in no time.” 

“Let’s hope so,” Draco mumbled before he looked over the note. 

_ Your punishment begins at eleven. You will be assisting Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest. _

_ Do not even think about skipping.  _

_ Signed, McGonagall.  _

“Do you think the punishment for skipping will be more lenient than this?” asked Draco. 

“McGonagall’s punishments are never lenient, from what I hear,” Theo spoke, looking up from his textbook. “You’re dead.” 

“Fantastic.” 

“I’ll be coming too, Draco. It’s only fair.” Greg smiled. “Besides, I gotta protect you.” 

Greg then looked at Daphne expectantly. She was staring down at the table, not saying anything as several different emotions crossed her face before she finally settled on forced acceptance. “I...guess I’ll come too.” She mumbled. 

“Have fun putting that on your future applications. Snuck into detention will surely get you more job prospects.” Theo said bluntly, looking back at his book when Daphne shot him a heated look. 

“Stop it. Greg is right, it’s only fair. I was out too and I should face my punishment.” Daphne sighed. 

“I never thought I’d see the day Daphne Greengrass would agree to sneak into detention with me,” Greg grinned. “Definitely something to write home to my dad about!” 

“ _Please_ don’t write to your dad about me,” Daphne begged, her cheeks quickly turning red. “Not everyone needs to know what I’m doing!” 

After breakfast, Draco spent the rest of the day getting tortured by his fellow Slytherins for practically ruining their chances at winning. The thing that certainly hurt the most was having a swift Severing Charm sent at his uniform, the emblem on his school robes coming right off. The message was quite clear with that. He was no longer a Slytherin. He may wear their colors but any shreds of hope at being accepted by his peers was now gone to the wind. 

So much for being the youngest Seeker in a century. Why enjoy the title if his house no longer cared about it anymore?

It was eleven at night when the three of them left their rooms, not having to sneak out for once thanks to that note from McGonagall, and walked their way to Hagrid’s Hut. They were whispering to each other, surprisingly in high spirits despite the task. But that excitement was quickly quashed when they saw that not only Potter stood with Hagrid. 

It was Granger and Weasley as well. 

“I see yeh bought yer lot as well, Malfoy.” Hagrid sighed. 

“Good thing we came, then.” Weasley glared at them. “We wouldn’t leave Harry with the likes of you.” 

Greg began cracking his knuckles and Draco knew that he was itching for a fight. He understood because he, too, wanted to punch Weasley in his stupid freckled face. But getting in a fight in front of someone who could report them to McGonagall would not be good so he simply placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. “Patience, Greg…” He whispered with a smirk. “At least lure him off somewhere so no one can hear him scream.” 

That got the reaction he was hoping for from Weasley, who had to be held back from Granger. 

“Cut it out, the both of yeh! This is ‘posed to be a punishment, not anythin’ else.” Hagrid straightened his heavy coat. “Now pay close attention. This is important.” Hagrid pulled out a vial of silver liquid, twirling it around a bit before looking back at the group. “Yeh see this? Unicorn blood. We’re lookin’ fer an injured unicorn ‘ere in these forests. I’ll be splittin’ yeh up into two groups. ‘Arry, Draco an’ Hermione will be in Fang’s group. Daphne, Greg an’ Ron will be in my group.” 

“Aw man,” Greg mumbled. “I wanted to be with Fang.” 

Hagrid gave a lantern to Harry and another one to Daphne before he began to walk into the forest. They all followed after him until the eventual split in the paths, the two teams splitting off to follow their respective leaders. Fang led them down the path, occasionally veering off as he followed an invisible trail that only he could sense. 

“I never thought I’d see a unicorn,” mused Hermione, trying to break the silence. “It’s a shame it’ll be when it’s hurting, though.” 

“Ah,” Draco nodded. “You’re muggle-born, right.” 

“Problem with that, Malfoy?” Potter squinted. 

“Oh please, Potter. I have better things to worry about than Hermione Granger’s stupid blood status. I’m the Chosen One, remember?” Draco scoffed, pointing at the scar in the middle of his forehead. 

“You should really learn to be more humble about that.” 

“Why would I? I’m literally the most important wizard in all of the world. You’d be dead without me.”

“Yeah, well, being a hero isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. My dad says so.”

Before Draco could respond, Granger shushed them. “Quiet! Fang spotted something.” 

The two of them fell silent as Fang began leaning them away from the path. Draco forced Potter’s lantern holding arm in front of him, seeing flecks of silver painting the grass. Unicorn blood. That bad feeling Draco had before when Greyback was let loose into the castle, settled in his stomach. But this time it was accompanied by a dull pain where his scar was. As Fang led them closer and closer where the blood got more obvious, the pain only increased. 

“Duck!” Potter whispered. 

The three of them ducked behind a large log, Fang pressed against Draco’s side and slobbering all over his robes. If he wasn’t in pain right now, he’d push the loathsome little beast away but now wasn’t the time. 

In the clearing where the moon bared down on it, a unicorn rested on its side as blood poured out of its open wounds. It was unmoving, most likely dead. A hooded figure was hunched over the unicorn, drinking its silver blood right from the wound like a savage beast. He felt sick. A creature that represented innocence being killed so violently and being feasted upon. Suddenly, a sharp pain from his scar caused him to grunt in pain which proved to be a big mistake. The hooded figure looked up from the slain unicorn, it’s sharp teeth bared and eyes burning a bright red in their direction. The Slytherin in Draco did the only thing that seemed right at the time. 

He ran for his life. 

His heart hammered heavily in his chest, Fang running right behind him as if even he understood the danger that they were in. He has no idea what or who that beast was but alarm bells were going off in his head which told him to keep running until he was safe. It would be only later that Draco would realize that he ran off in a random direction with no guarantee it would lead him to the exit but, for now, he trusted his feet to carry him to safety. He reached the split path where everyone separated, breathing heavily and gasping for air. 

Everything was silent. 

Too silent. 

Draco turned around in a panic, realizing that only Fang was with him. Granger and Potter were nowhere to be found. “You’ve gotta be kidding me…” Gryffindors. It was always bloody Gryffindors that got themselves into trouble like this. Who knows? Maybe they went off to fight that animal alone. Draco paced back and forth for a bit, going over a list of pros and cons of going back after those two idiots when a shuffle of the leaves caught his attention. He raised his walking stick like a bat, ready to whack whatever was coming for him but froze when the bushy hair of Granger poked out from the brush. 

“Malfoy!” She pulled some leaves from her hair as she approached, followed by Potter who held the now broken lantern in his hands. “You’ll never believe what happened!” 

“Let me guess. You both died and are ghosts that have come to haunt me.” 

“What? No! We’re alive thanks to Firenze.” 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Who?” 

“He’s a centaur,” Potter explained. “He saved us while  _ you  _ were too busy running away. Some Chosen One you are!” 

“It’s called self-preservation, Potter! I was placed in Slytherin for a reason. It’s not my fault that you and your Gryffindor lot have a death wish.” 

“Stop fighting!” Granger yelled, the two boys immediately closing their mouths. “Malfoy, this is important. Firenze explained that unicorn blood kept you alive if you were in an inch of your life.” 

“We think someone is trying to revive You-Know-Who.” Potter stepped closer to him, his piercing green gaze staring right into him. “You’re the bloody hero. What are you going to do about this?” 

He didn’t know what he was going to do about this if he were honest. He was so focused on the Time-Turner plan that he didn’t exactly have time to worry about someone reviving Belledam here and now with unicorn blood of all things. He didn’t even know unicorn blood could  _ do  _ that! Draco bit the nail of his thumb, ignoring the taste of dirt that touched his taste buds. There had to be some kind of solution to this. 

Hagrid eventually came back with Daphne, Greg, and Weasley in tow. Daphne was the first one to see how shaken up Draco was, quickly going over to him and placing a worried hand on his shoulder. She asked him over and over if he was alright but Draco didn’t answer, the night’s events still slowly sinking in. Potter was the one who broke the news to Hagrid who looked to the ground sadly before petting Fang for comfort. All of them eventually returned to their respective dorms, Draco getting changed into his pajamas silently before slipping into bed. 

“Draco,” Greg whispered. “What happened out there?” 

“A reminder that we’re running out of time is what happened,” Draco answered. “Right after exams, we’re sneaking into the third-floor corridor no matter what.” 

* * *

While the rest of Hogwarts was worrying themselves over the exams the rest of that week, Draco was preparing to retrieve a Time-Turner from the depths of Hogwarts with the threat of Belledam hanging over his head. Draco packed all of the items that he received over Christmas into his school bag before deciding that he was sufficiently prepared for the events ahead of him. He thought about Potter’s words and decided that it’s about time he started acting like the Chosen One he is. If the Dark Duchess were to rise, that’d give all the more reason for the entire Wizarding World to hate him. He’d have enemies everywhere. 

And that wouldn’t be ideal, would it? 

On the last day of exams, his group of friends didn’t speak as they sat at their table in the Great Hall. They already knew their roles in the upcoming plan so all there was left to do was study last minute for their last exams as they ate. With the start of the last exam, Draco put his all into it. He pushed thoughts of his impending doom far from his mind and, instead, focused on the difference between using salamander blood and iguana blood in a Wiggenweld Potion. The day passed by slowly as a nervous silence fell over Hogwarts. Things only returned to normal when the last exam ended for that day, allowing everyone to enjoy the rest of the day by doing whatever they wanted. 

Blaise smiled a mischievous smile at them as they walked through the hallways, wanting to be as close to the third-floor corridor before they made a break for it. “I got the help of the Weasley twins to cause a distraction. I can guarantee you that nobody will even care where you are in exactly three minutes.” He explained. Blaise and the Weasley twins being in cahoots was something to be feared. 

“Don’t die, you three. And I hope you know, Malfoy, that I’m adding this onto that life debt you owe me.” Theo commented before walking away, Blaise quickly following behind him. 

Daphne turned to Greg and Draco. “Are we really sure we can do this? I mean, it isn’t too late to report this to McGonagall and let her handle it.” 

“Draco’s the Chosen One, Daph!” Greg grinned. “He has to do this.” 

“You can leave if you want, Daphne,” offered Draco. “I won’t fault you for doing it.” 

“No, no, it’s fine.” She pulled the strap of her bag further up her shoulder. “You two would be hopeless without me anyway.” 

Just then, a cacophony of sounds was released into the halls of Hogwarts with sparks of light appearing further down the hall. Curious students quickly ran after the commotion followed by teachers mumbling the words “Weasley twins” under their breaths. Blaise and the Weasley twins really is an interesting commotion. “That’s our cue,” Draco gave his friends a nod. “Let’s go.” 

The three of them traveled back to the Trophy Room that they went to so many months ago when Draco was going to duel Potter. In a way, Potter did help him find the room with Fluffy in it. He kind of did owe his success to Potter. If he found some way to survive this, he would thank Potter. Somehow. Maybe with an anonymous note because Draco Malfoy would never say thank you to Harry Potter face to face. The two of them traveled to that locked door, Daphne waving her wand and casting a quick  _ Alohomora  _ before they went inside and met Fluffy. 

The large three-headed dog towered over them, growling and baring his teeth as he took a step closer to them. Draco pushed down the urge to run away and, instead, dug through his bag and pulled out the flute that Theo got him for Christmas. “Does anyone know how to play this thing?” He didn’t exactly have time to practice with the whole Mirror of Erised thing. Greg took it from him and smiled. 

“I’ve got this. My mum used to be good at this.” He placed the flute to his lips and began playing a soft tune. Fluffy’s ears perked up, seemingly recognizing the tune. The dog slowly backed up away from them, Greg taking this chance to step closer to the large dog. Once Fluffy was a good distance away from the door, the dog slowly laid down and all three heads dozed off. Greg kept playing until he heard the soft snoring from him, stopping before gently petting the center head. “Sleep well, boy.” 

“Greg, you’re amazing!” Daphne whispered, going over to him and giving him a tight hug before she opened the trapdoor, revealing an inky blackness below. “Alright, let’s go before Fluffy wakes up again.” 

“This doesn’t seem like a good idea,” Draco mumbled. “I can’t see a thing. What if it leads us into some sort of trap that kills us?” 

“Don’t be ridiculous. This is supposed to keep intruders out, yes, but teachers have to get down here too. They wouldn’t use something that could kill them.” 

“You say that but Fluffy was about to rip us to shreds.” 

“Lucky us then.” And without saying anything else, Daphne jumped down into the hole. Greg immediately jumped in after her, followed by Draco. The three of them landed in a dark room, the squishy ground breaking their fall. Something slithered against Draco’s leg, the blond letting out an indignant yelp. He tried kicking at it but, whatever it was, slithered up his leg and clung on tightly. 

The panicked gasps of Daphne and Greg got his attention, the two of them trying to fight back against whatever it was that was holding on tightly to them. As Draco’s eyes adjusted to the dark, he could see that the thing holding onto them resembled a plant. A very twisted plant but a plant nonetheless. 

“Daphne, what do we do?” Greg choked out. 

“I-I don’t know!” Daphne looked around, trying to get away from its hold. “Give me a minute, I know what this is. I swear, I-I…” 

“Get ahold of yourself, Daph! Breathe and think!”

“Then stop yelling at me!” 

A vine wrapped tightly around Draco’s throat just then, having no choice but to use his free hand to try and pull the vine away from his throat. But it only got tighter and tighter. He never paid as much attention in Herbology as he should have but he trusted Daphne enough that she could handle this. Even now, she had her eyes closed and was mumbling something under her breath.

Suddenly, her eyes shot open. “I’ve got it! Hold on, let me…” Daphne struggled a bit, waving her wand as she prepared a spell. “ _ Lumos Solem _ !” A bright light burst from her wand. Draco’s vision was blinded by white followed by the feeling of falling. The three of them landed on the rough ground below them, coughing and struggling to catch their breaths. 

“Devil’s...Snare…” Daphne huffed. “Hates the...light…” 

They all sat there, letting a silence wash over them as they rubbed at their wounds. Draco rolled up his sleeve, already seeing a bruise form on his pale skin. Just great. It was probably worse on his neck. He pushed himself up to his feet and dusted himself off, picking up his walking stick and making sure it was still intact. It still looked good, nothing but a slight chip in the side that could easily be repaired. 

“Should we continue…?” Greg asked. 

Draco nodded. “It would be better if we did. I really don’t want to face all of that again.” Draco held his hand out to Greg, helping the other boy up and then doing the same to Daphne. 

They walk up to a wooden door. Draco pressed his ear against it first, listening carefully. What sounded like the wings of a bunch of different fluttering creatures was on the other side of the door. He really hoped it wasn’t just a room full of owls. He carefully opened the door. The room was filled with color, little keys with colorful wings attached to them flying about without a care in the world. There was hardly much to distinguish them from one another. On the other end of the room was the door to the next room, a silver lock keeping that door shut. 

“Well, c’mon.” Greg motioned for them to follow him further in. “We can just use a quick Alohomora on that door over there.” 

“Oh, Gregory, you can’t honestly think it’s that simple?” Daphne looked up at the keys. “It won’t work. One of these keys unlocks that door.” 

“I suppose it’s up to me then.” Draco took off his bag, handing it and his walking stick to Daphne for her to hold. “I’m sure I can find it. You two have had your time to shine, allow me.” At that, Daphne rolled her eyes but stepped aside to allow Draco to do his thing. He went over to the side of the room where a bunch of broomsticks rested. He picked it up before he carefully inspected the room. It was just like Quidditch all over again, simply trying to find the Snitch while all the other players flew around the room. 

He studied each key that flew by, his eyes zooming in on one that stuck out among the rest. A silver key flew around just a bit slower than the rest, one of the wings broken. He mounted his broom and flew into the air, his arm outstretched towards it and trying his hardest to ignore the other keys that were whizzing by. Just when he was close to the silver key, it quickly flew to the left just like the Snitch usually did in Quidditch. 

Hopefully, it wouldn’t end up in his mouth this time like when he first managed to catch it. 

“Go Draco Go!” Greg cheered from the floor, Daphne following his lead and cheering for him as well. 

He followed after the key as it zipped left, right, up, and down. Draco flew after it once it was closer to the ground, doing something terribly Gryffindor-ish that would earn him odd looks from his peers. Once it was still, Draco jumped right off of his broom and grabbed it. He hit the ground rather hard, the key clutched close to his chest as he rolled to a stop. He didn’t hear anything break, fortunately, but there was going to certainly be bruises on him once all of this was over. May as well add onto what the Devil’s Snare started. 

“Draco, are you okay!?” Daphne asked, her wand drawn as she looked him over. She poked and prodded at him as she tried to find anything broken. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” Draco shooed her hand away before he ripped off the wings from the silver key and handed it to her. “Go open the door.” 

Daphne seemed reluctant to do so but eventually grabbed it, going over to the door to insert the key into the lock. Greg helped Draco to his feet while she did so. “You’re really going to have to use that move for next year.” Greg joked. Draco elbowed him but smiled nonetheless. Daphne twisted the silver key into the lock, the lock falling down to the floor that showed that they were successful in passing this little trial. 

“This is three down. Four more to go and the Time-Turner is ours, you two.” Daphne said excitedly.

Though, Daphne’s excitement was quickly squashed when she very narrowly avoided a spell being sent her way. The three of them quickly ducked, looking around the empty room and seeing a suit of armor with a wand in its hand. It stood in the center of the checkered patterned floor, waiting for one of them to approach. Daphne quickly passed Draco his walking stick before all three drew their wands. It seemed that they weren’t going to be getting out of here without defeating this thing. 

“Let me handle this,” Greg said, stepping in front of them. “I think it wants a wizard’s duel. You guys make a run for the door the moment it starts, alright?” 

“Greg, are you sure?” Draco asked. 

“I’m sure. Get ready, you two. Keep going no matter what.” 

Daphne and Draco shared a look before they slowly put away their wands, stepping to the side. Greg met the armored knight in the center of the room, both of their wands drawn. They gave a bow to each other before they began walking away with their backs turned. 

At two steps, Daphne was motioning for Draco to follow her. 

At four steps, Draco was grabbing Daphne by the hand and letting her lead him closer to the door. 

At six steps, the two were almost at the door. 

And, finally, at step seven did the two duelers turn around. They quickly fired off spells at each other before one of them sent Greg flying into one of the walls. He slumped over once he hit the ground, not moving as his wand rolled away from him. The armored knight then turned towards them and Draco knew that they had to keep going. “Through the door, come on!” Draco pulled Daphne through, the girl shooting one last concerned look at Greg before they slammed the door behind them. 

They didn’t move for a bit, keeping their backs pressed against the door just in case the knight tried to get inside to them as well. Once they realized that they were safe, though, Daphne immediately sunk to the floor and sobbed into her hands. Draco rubbed her back, not too good at comforting crying girls but this was his friend. He should at least try for her sake. “He’ll be okay, Daphne,” Draco said. “Greg is tough, you know this. More brawn than magic.” 

“But what if he isn’t, Draco? What if he’s seriously hurt?” 

“Thinking like that won’t get us anywhere. We have to continue on, Daphne. If we go back in that room, we’re going to be hurt just as much.” 

Daphne sniffled, rubbing her wet face into her robes before she got herself to her feet. She hugged Draco once she was up, Draco quickly wrapping his arms around her in a silent hug. He was worried about Greg too but he wouldn’t let Greg’s sacrifice be in vain. But Draco hoped, truly hoped, that his best friend was okay. Daphne eventually pulled away and gave Draco a watery smile before she looked at the room they were in. 

It was completely empty, the door on the other side simply waiting for them. 

Draco sheathed his wand before he took Daphne by the hand, leading her carefully to the door on the other side. “It feels like death in here…” Daphne mumbled. She came to a stop, noticing something on the ground. Draco looked back to her just as she picked up a clump of fur. “There was some kind of creature in here, I just know it. You don’t think it’s hiding, do you?” 

He looked around for a bit. “No, whatever was in here is long gone. I can tell. We should just take this as a blessing in disguise and move on.” Draco watched as Daphne dropped it down on the ground, wiping her hand on her pants leg before allowing Draco to pull her along to the next room. 

The next room had a simple wooden table in the center with a bunch of potions ingredients. Instead of the one door that would lead to the next room, there were two. Both had mirrors hanging on the backs of them with silver frames that had the name Gilderoy Lockhart’s name etched into them. Well, it was obvious who created this room. The two of them approached the table, looking at the ingredients that were there. A mysterious potion with a bunch of different types of wings. Doxywings, lacewings, blowfly wings. There was also a piece of parchment with a fancy golden brush laying next to it. 

Draco picked up the note and carefully read it out loud. 

“ _ I am beauty, I am grace, I am… gorgeousness in liquid form...? _ ” Draco gagged a bit. Yeah, that’s definitely Lockhart’s writing. “ _ To be able to leave or move on, to my beauty you must conform. _ ” He looked back towards Daphne. “And this is the man that you and every other girl likes? I do not understand.” 

“Shut it,” Daphne lightly shoved him. “Let me see… this is obviously a Lockhart related riddle. Now, what does it mean?” 

“This is Lockhart so we obviously know that it’s related to how vain he is.” 

“Hmmm…” Daphne walked closer to the table. “You’re right. He is pretty vain, isn’t he? There’s something more to this. I just know it.” 

Draco stared at the note, reading it over and over again as he tried to piece things together. The line gorgeousness in liquid form stood out to him and not just because it was so awful. Lockhart thought that he was gorgeous. Lockhart in liquid form, Lockhart in liquid form…

Wait a minute. 

“Daphne!” Draco said excitedly, the girl jumping a bit as he snapped her out of her thought process. “It’s Polyjuice Potion! Someone needs to turn into Lockhart and we’ll be allowed to exit!” He reached into his bag where he packed Daphne’s Advanced Potions book that she got him for Christmas, slamming it on the table without much care. He flipped through the pages and stopped when he saw the polyjuice potion ingredients. 

“All we need to do is the final steps for part two. Just go ahead and add in the lacewings. They should be a bit green on the ends.” 

Daphne cringed as she leaned a bit further in to get a closer look at which wings were the lacewings that they needed. When she finally noticed them, she picked them up and practically flung it into the muddy potion. “Okay, now stir counter-clockwise, only three times. Nothing more and nothing less.” Draco ordered. Daphne followed his instructions and stirred exactly three times, counting slowly as she did so. 

Draco picked up the golden brush and picked out some of Lockhart’s hair before dropping it into the potion, waving his wand over it. The brew transformed into a smooth, blue-colored potion. Draco picked it up, prepared to take a sip but Daphne stopped him. “I’ll drink it. After you move ahead, I  _ need _ to leave so I can get McGonagall. Greg is still in that other room and he has to be taken to the hospital wing.” 

Draco handed the potion to her, Daphne taking a quick whiff of it before downing it quickly. She doubled over then, coughing heavily as her body began to bubble and twitch as she transformed into Lockhart. After the transformation, she took a deep breath. “Ugh, it tasted like cheap cologne…” Lockhart Daphne groaned. Draco looked off, holding in his laughter at the sight of his Head of House in a female uniform. 

The two of them moved over to the mirror, Lockhart Daphne standing in front of it and giving it her best smile. The sound of a slight click echoed throughout the room before the door slowly opened. “Good luck, Draco.” She said before she slipped over to the other door with the mirror, slipping past once it opened. Draco could only imagine the kind of chaos that was erupting in Hogwarts at seeing Lockhart run around like that. 

Draco went inside the next room. 

* * *

Inside of the last room, the Mirror of Erised stood there ominously. And beside it? Professor Pettigrew, pointing his wand at Draco. 

“Mr. Malfoy, there you are,” Pettigrew said, a twisted smile on his face. “What an impressive student you are. Good grades and smart friends. You even managed to defeat one of my a-associates in a school bathroom of all things.” 

Draco clenched his fist. It didn’t take someone with good grades to know just what he was saying. Fenrir Greyback, a Death Eater, was working with him. That meant that Pettigrew himself was a Death Eater too. He was friends with Sirius Black, Hogwarts’ very own war hero. Was he wrong about Black? Was he allied with them too? “And where’s your other little friend? Professor Black? Is he behind this too?” Draco asked. 

“Sirius? Oh no, no, no.” Pettigrew chuckled. “H-He’s much too soft-hearted for that. Though, it is certainly easier to pin things on him. He was known for being a bit of a w-wild card during the war. Pinning your eventual death on him would be all too easy since everybody knows he hates you for who your father was.”

“But why are you doing this?” Draco carefully took a step closer. “Didn’t you say that you were friends? Why betray Black?”

“Because I’m smart!” Pettigrew yelled, his wand hand shaking just a bit. “Precious little  _ Padfoot  _ and all the others were fools! T-They could have easily ended up in the position of your parents by fighting in the first war! But me? I saw my chance and I took it. I am not going to let myself die for a cause I don't even care about!” 

“Professor,” Draco spoke softly, taking another step closer. He was rapidly coming up with different plans of escape in his head. If he drew his wand fast enough, he could try and fight him. But Pettigrew was most likely a lot stronger than him when it came to magic and could kill him. But if he cast a strong Lumos spell, maybe could just distract him and run. But would the door still be open after Daphne went through it? He couldn’t risk that either. “I understand. You chose life instead of possible death. Anyone smart would have done the same. But do you honestly think Belledam wouldn’t choose to kill you like she killed my parents?” 

“Why don’t you ask her yourself, Malfoy?” 

Before Draco could ask what he meant by that, Pettigrew began slowly unwrapping the turban from around his head. Pettigrew turned around then, revealing a feminine face on the other side of his head. Her eyes were as dark as evil itself with teeth sharp like an animal’s. Draco is suddenly reminded of the thing he saw in the Forbidden Forest not too long ago during that detention a while back. They look very similar without all of the unicorn blood on the face. 

If he knew that it was Belledam back then, he would have run even faster and would not have even considered waiting for Granger and Potter. 

Belledam only smiled at him before Pettigrew turned back around. “Wh-What do I do, Lady Belledam? How can we get the chipped Time-Turner?” 

“ _ Use itty...bitty…baby...Draco... _ ” A shrill voice whispered. “ _ Draco...and the mirror… _ ”

“Get in front of the mirror!” Pettigrew closed the distance between the two of them, pressing his wand into Draco’s cheek. Understanding that he didn’t have much choice, Draco held up his hands in surrender and did as he was told. 

Once again, Draco stood in front of the Mirror of Erised. His heart hurt just a bit at the memory of seeing his parents in there. But this time, they were not there at all. On the other side of the mirror stood Draco by himself, Pettigrew nowhere in sight. His reflection put a finger to his mouth, signaling to him to stay quiet before he slowly began reaching into his bag. 

“What do you see?” The crazed professor asked. “Do not even think about lying!” 

“I see myself, I promise. He’s…” Draco trailed off, seeing that his other stopped reaching for his bag. He eyed Draco and he suddenly understood that his reflection had some kind of plan. Draco slowly reached for his bag as well. At the same time, both of them held up the mirror that Hagrid got Draco for Christmas. His body moves on its own from there. Draco held up the silver hand mirror to the Mirror of Erised. For just a second, Draco’s other self’s appearance shifted into that of an older him. One different than what he saw in the mirror with his parents. 

And with that, a bright light came from the mirror. The glass of the mirror cracked before it shattered outwards, Draco quickly using his sleeve to protect his face from permanent eye damage. But it seemed that Pettigrew wasn’t as lucky as he was. The man let out a cry of pain as he covered the left side of his face, blood pooling from beneath his hand. He looked at Draco, his gaze full of anger before he looked up. Draco did the same. 

The Time-Turner floated about both of their heads like a snitch, glowing a beautiful gold as the inner parts of it turned slowly. It was high enough where, if Draco jumped, he could catch it. The two of them looked at each other before they both acted quickly, running for it. But it seemed Draco’s Seeker skills paid off more than he thought. He felt Pettigrew’s hands wrapping around his waist as he jumped but the more important feeling was the warmth that radiated from the Time-Turner as it landed in the palm of his hand. 

There was a cry of pain before the world faded into darkness. 

* * *

In his dream, Draco remembered everything.

He understood that feeling that was always in his gut, telling him that something was off or that something may go wrong. It was because they were wrong. Things were all wrong. 

He stood alone in the manor, Malfoy Manor, breathing heavily with his old hawthorn wand in his hand. The sounds of fighting were heard not too far away in the manor, spells being cast and bodies dropping to the floor. Even now, Draco stands in front of the dead body of some Death Eater that he does recognize. Earlier on, he did something stupid. Something really, really stupid that he was beginning to regret now. 

He asked for help. Help from the Order, to be exact. 

And they, being the good hearted Light wizards that they were, came to help. Probably some random foot soldiers to get them out of the manor since Draco did such a good job ratting out the Death Eaters that were held up in his childhood home. But those Light wizards, the one that Draco depended on saving him, were now losing the battle. His heart was pounding heavily in his chest as he numbly stood there alone. Especially after he heard orders barked from Aunt Bellatrix somewhere in the house. 

_ “ Kill the blood traitors! Kill the Malfoys! I want them dead! ” _

He wasn’t surprised that she found out. Especially that quickly. And because of all of this, Draco and his family were doomed. 

Speaking of them, his mother came running into the parlor that he stood in followed by his father. They looked tired and scared. Lucius took Draco into his arms, holding him by the face and asking if he was okay. Draco only nodded but didn’t say anything. Narcissa mentioned they should get going and run while they could. But Lucius had a better idea. “I have a Time-Turner,” He said. “It’s in my study, I got it from the Ministry. We can escape into the past.” 

The sound of running footsteps coming near them caused the three of them to run. Draco ran in the front, his parents flanking behind him as they all ran. Their enemies were closing in on them with Bellatrix leading the charge. 

_ “ Avada Kedavra _ _!”_ One of the Death Eaters shouted. A green light appeared in the corner of Draco’s eye. He heard the cry of his mother as the sound of a body hit the floor. He turned around, his heart shattering at the sight of his father collapsed on the floor as they continued to run. His mother shot off a killing curse of her own at the bastard who killed his father and her husband, the Death Eater falling to the ground. 

They eventually reached his father’s study, Narcissa slamming the door closed and locking it before pressing her body against it. Draco immediately began rummaging through his father’s stuff.

“Draco, listen to me carefully,” She spoke calmly despite her disheveled appearance. “I’ll buy you time. Use it for yourself.” 

“Mother―” Draco spoke for the first time but was immediately cut off by his mother’s serious glare. 

“Draco Lucius Malfoy, you listen to me. I love you and it is my job to make sure that you’re happy no matter what. Do you understand? Now  _ s earch _ _!_ ” 

He gulped but nodded, rummaging through things before he finally found it. The Time-Turner. Draco looked towards his mother, prepared to go to her and bring her with him when the doors of the study were blasted open, sending her to the floor. Bellatrix stood above her along with another Death Eater that Draco didn’t know. She laughed shrilly and, without any other choice, Draco flicked the inner part of the Time-Turner. He didn’t know or care how many spins there were. 

“He’s getting away!” Bellatrix shouted. _“_ _ Depulso !”  _

And before everything else faded to black, the last thing he heard and saw was the killing curse hitting his mother and her screams of agony as she died. 

* * *

When Draco came to, he was laying down in the hospital wing. He was no longer an older Draco Malfoy but, instead, he was eleven years old once again. The scar on his forehead burned and his heart ached. He doubled over in the bed, sobbing into his pillow as he mourned the loss of his mother and father. Not only were they dead in that lifetime but they were dead in this place as well. This place where Draco was no longer a Death Eater but, instead, he was the Chosen One who was destined to beat some new threat named Lady Belledam. 

A hand pressed gently on his back, rubbing it in small circles. He looked up and came face to face with McGonagall.  _ Headmistress  _ McGonagall. “You’ve been through a lot,” She began. “You may use this time to cry if you wish.” 

“McGonagall…” He hiccupped, rubbing his face to get the tears out of his eyes. “This isn’t right, I―” But something prevented Draco from saying what he wanted to say, his throat closing up as if he were being choked. He coughed once the feeling went away, McGonagall patting him on the back in an attempt to comfort him. He couldn’t tell people what he saw. What he knew. Even now, memories were whizzing around in Draco’s head about a timeline that no longer existed for him. He decided to ask something else. “What happened?” 

McGonagall sat down on the edge of his bed then, a twinkle in her kind eyes. “You must imagine my surprise when Gilderoy Lockhart came bursting into my office, claiming to be Daphne Greengrass, said that you three wormed your way through our trials and you were about to get your hands on the original Time-Turner that my old friend made.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out the Time-Turner. “Peter Pettigrew is still alive and now on his way to Azkaban. Though, it seems that your mother’s love did quite a bit of harm to him once he touched you. He left cursing your name and very existence.” 

She then took Draco’s hand, holding it palm up before placing the Time-Turner in his hand. “The wizarding world owes you yet again. You may keep this if you wish. It doesn’t work anymore but it does make a nice keepsake, no?” 

Draco looked over the Time-Turner in his hand. Just like Pettigrew described, it was indeed chipped on one of its edges. He held it close to his chest for a second. It looked just like the one he used to escape from his previous life. He looked up to McGonagall and smiled. “Thank you,” The last words of his mother resonated with him. She loved him and wanted him to be happy. He’s sure that his father felt the same. He just hoped that they didn’t die with any regrets. “Has anything else happened?” 

“You have a present from a friend over on that desk there,” McGonagall said, pointing to the small table that sat near his bed. On it was a thin book, rectangular in shape. “I’m sure your friends can inform you of the rest. Take care.” And with that, McGonagall left the room with Draco’s friends filing in immediately afterward. Greg, Daphne, Blaise, and even Theo all looked relieved.

“You’re alright! Thank Merlin!” Greg was the first one by his side, Daphne running around the bed to appear at his other side. 

“You’ve been out of it for a couple of days,” Daphne explained, taking Draco by the hand. “You’ve missed so much!” 

“Draco, it’s awful.” Blaise cried dramatically, laying across the bed in an exaggerated swoon. “Gryffindor won the House Cup of all things, can you believe it? We were so close.” 

“But, in other news, Ravenclaw won the championship with you not being able to play thanks to certain events. Sorry your little boyfriend couldn’t win it for you.” Theo smirked. 

Greg shook his head before he noticed the Time-Turner in Draco’s hand. “Oh, you kept it. It’s so weird seeing up close. Can this help me do my homework?” He asked innocently. 

“It doesn’t work,” Draco twirled it a bit. “See? Nothing.” 

“Aww…” 

“Wait a minute,” Theo nearly shoved Greg out of the way, leaning in a bit to get a closer look. “If you don’t want it, can I have it? I’d like to work on it.” 

Draco silently debated it. This was the last keepsake of his family. But then he remembered just how much of a genius Theodore Nott was in the previous timeline and decided that if anyone could get it to work, it would be him. “I suppose so,” Draco plopped the device in friend’s waiting hand. “Consider my life debt paid then.” 

Theo rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything afterward, pocketing it. Draco was going to take that as an okay. 

Madam Pomfrey suddenly came in carrying a plate of food. “Alright, off you all go. It’s dinner time for Mr. Malfoy and he needs to gather his strength.” 

“But we just got here,” complained Blaise. “And I’m comfortable.” 

“You can all see him over the summer, I’m sure. Now go on.” She said. The group eventually left but not before Daphne called something out over her shoulder. 

“The end of term feast is tomorrow! I’ll make sure to bring Celeste down from the Owlery for you!” 

And with that, they were gone. Madam Pomfrey placed the plate down on his lap before, shooting him a quick smile, before leaving him alone. Draco looked to the side towards that thin book that McGonagall mentioned earlier. He grabbed it and opened it. Inside the cover was a simple message. 

_ Was givin’ to me by a friend. Enjoy.  _

_ Signed, Hagrid _

The rest of the contents nearly brought tears to his eyes. 

It was a photo album of his family. In different pictures were his parents, both of them looking young and happy. His favorite one was the one at their wedding. His mother and father were both dressed beautifully in white, Draco able to see the blush on her cheeks even with the picture in black in white. His father lifted her up and spun her around before planting a kiss on her lips.

A couple of the photos even had Regulus with his mother, both of them chatting happily before posing for whatever picture that was about to get taken. Draco eventually closed it, a warmth settling in his chest before he set it aside so he could eat. When he eventually went back to sleep, he dreamed of walking through the Malfoy Manor gardens with his mother and father by his side. 

* * *

The Great Hall was filled with the excited chatter of the other houses, Gryffindor banners flying high in the ceiling. Slytherin was the only table not excitedly talking, sending glares at the Gryffindor table for stealing the win from them. Draco sat with his friends despite the tense atmosphere, feeling quite happy. He was itching to get home to Regulus to tell him about the school year. This would certainly get him off the hook for doing some of his chores. And, depending on his exam grades, maybe he could even just have an entirely relaxing summer. 

Theo idly spun the defunct Time-Turner instead of eating while everyone else talked with each other. 

“My mum’s getting married to her new husband this summer,” Blaise said, leaning in excitedly. “You’re all definitely invited. I need more kids my age there instead of my aunts squishing my cheeks and telling me how cute I am.” 

“I should be able to make it.” Draco mused. “With everything that has happened, my caretaker just may allow me to actually go out of the house for once without him breathing down my neck.” 

Greg leaned in as well. “That sounds amazing. I’ll definitely be there. Though, is the guy she’s marrying...you know…” 

“Oh, no. He’s not one of _them._ Though, he owns some business in France. I don’t really know nor do I really care.” Blaise said casually. 

“I suppose I’ll be able to go. My mother wouldn’t be able to resist someplace she could show off. You all would even get to meet my sister!” Daphne chimed in.

“Ah, the cute one...” 

Daphne smacked Blaise on the back of the head for that. 

When it was time for dessert to be served, McGonagall had risen to her feet and addressed the students. “Hello, Hogwarts students. This year’s winner for the House Cup goes to Gryffindor with four hundred and eighty-two points!” Applause filled the Great Hall except from the Slytherins who all shifted in their seats in silence. “For that, they get special desserts made by our most enthusiastic house-elves. But I have one more announcement to make before you all enjoy your desserts.” 

McGonagall looked at Draco. “I would like to thank Gregory Goyle, Daphne Greengrass, and Draco Malfoy for their help in exposing and stopping Professor Peter Pettigrew in his plan to revive You-Know-Who. I am awarding fifty points each for them. These points will be properly given to Slytherin for next year which will have Slytherin in the lead by one hundred and fifty points!” That seemed to please Slytherin, at least a little bit. Flint gave him a thumbs up from further down the table which Draco returned. “Enjoy your food and I will see you all next year!” 

While the other houses were given treacle tart for dessert, the Gryffindors were served a variety of desserts. It was most likely their favorites. Draco isn’t surprised to see that Harry Potter’s favorite dessert was already the default treacle tart they were always served. It was weird thinking about Potter now. No longer was he the Boy Who Lived, the title was now given to Draco. But even in this timeline, they didn’t seem to get along. Maybe it was just one of those things that were a universal constant. 

Draco Malfoy was born to hate Harry Potter and Harry Potter was born to hate Draco Malfoy. 

Dessert eventually came to an end and they all filed out of the Great Hall to their dorms to pack up. Upon returning, Draco greeted Celeste with a smile. She affectionately nipped at his finger from her cage. She must have been happy to see him again and, honestly, he was glad to see her. He never got Celeste in his previous life so, in this one, she was a welcome change. Once Draco was packed, all of his friends left Hogwarts with smiles on their faces. 

There was nothing of note that happened on the Hogwarts Express as they made their way back to London. All of his friends were piled into a compartment that they claimed as their own. Potter and his friends had passed by. Draco and him shared a glare before the trio had moved on. As they neared the station, Blaise took one more sip of his fizzy drink that he bought from the trolly witch. “To many more interesting years with The Silver Trio!” 

“Is that us?” Greg asked, pointing to them. “That’s a cool name.” 

“Merlin, Blaise, don’t speak that into existence.” Daphne sighed. “I want to actually have a peaceful year with you all without the worry of You-Know-Who looming over our heads.” 

“Please, Greengrass, you’re friends with the Boy Who Lived,” Theo smirked. “You can kiss your peaceful years goodbye.” 

The Hogwarts Express eventually pulled into the station. They all grabbed their bags from the upper racks and left the train, going their separate ways. Theo didn’t even say a word as he disappeared into the crowd. At least Blaise had the decency to remind them that they were invited to his mom’s wedding before leaving as well. Daphne gave Draco and Greg hugs before she left into the crowd. And then there was Draco and Greg. Greg pointed to his father through the crowd who was standing next to a man that Draco didn’t recognize. But when the man waved to Draco, he instantly knew that it was Regulus. 

They approached, Greg hugging his dad before excitedly babbling about so many things that even Draco had trouble keeping track of. He looked up at Regulus, a smile on his face. “You’ll never believe how my year went.” He said. Regulus slowly lowered himself down on one knee, smiling as well. 

“Oh trust me, I know all about it. And I hope you know, Draco…” 

Regulus placed a hand on top of Draco’s head. His heart swelled, expecting praise and a promise of a relaxing summer. 

“You are so _grounded,_ young man.” 

But that’s the thing about expectations. 

They can easily be subverted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of this first installment! I hope you all enjoyed it. Book 2 is still in the works but it should be posted soon! I'll be sure to post updates to my Tumblr @ hoorenglish.tumblr.com so feel free to follow if you want to see them!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! Welcome to my first Drarry fic. I've always been interested in the idea of Draco being the Chosen One so I decided to write it! 
> 
> I've already completed Book 1 of this series so all that's left is to post it. I'll be updating it every Tuesday if all goes well. 
> 
> I accept all constructive criticism. I don't have a beta reader so any mistakes you may find in the story, please do tell me so I can fix it!
> 
> My tumblr can be found at hoorenglish.tumblr.com for updates.
> 
> P.S. This won't be a complete re-telling of the series. Some things and plot points may change as things go on.


End file.
